En busca de respuestas
by Guacha
Summary: Dieciséis años eran suficientes. Nessie es feliz junto a su Madre pero necesitaba saber, su naturaleza curiosa ya había aguantado demasiado, quería saberlo todo y estaba dispuesta a ir a cualquier parte para obtener las respuestas sobre su vida.
1. Lo que quiero descubrir

…

**CAPITULO 1**

**Lo que quiero descubrir**

…

…

…_Lo que necesito es dejarme descubrir_

_lo único que quiero es detenerme junto a ti_

_aún no te conozco_

_y ya te puedo distinguir_

_quiero hallarte para amarte…_

Sin Bandera

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

-No Jake, no voy a cambiar de opinión, no lo hare.

-Nessie, por favor debes pensarlo mejor, lo que quieres hacer es casi una locura.

-¡Locura!, ¡locura!, quisiera que alguna vez te pusieras en mi lugar, que tuvieras dentro de ti todas las dudas que han estado conmigo durante tanto tiempo.

-Entiendo tu frustración, entiendo tus dudas, entiendo la ansiedad, pero ¡por Dios Nessie! no entiendo que pasa por esa cabecita loca tuya, no es de tu Madre que has heredado esas ideas alocadas supongo.

No… mi Madre jamás tenía esas ideas locas, ni brincaba de alegría con grandes noticias como lo hacía yo, ni tenía mi mismo color de cabello o la forma de mi nariz. Mi Madre, mi adorada Madre, Bella Swan, tenía otras muchas cualidades, ella y yo nos parecíamos en otras muchas cosas, pero era precisamente nuestras diferencias las que me hacían pensar, las que formaban mis dudas y yo quería saber, necesitaba saber. Había hecho las mismas preguntas desde que podía recordar y no obtenía respuestas. Dieciséis años de incertidumbre eran demasiado.

-Ok… te doy la razón, no soy como Mamá, ella no es tan impulsiva como yo, pero sé que hago lo correcto, tengo las pistas necesarias, solo tengo que ir y averiguarlo, debo ir Jake y solo tú puedes ayudarme.

-¡O si claro!, ayudarte, para que luego tu Madre al fin tenga razón, no es cierto, al fin seré el pervertido chico universitario en motocicleta que anda detrás de su niña de Instituto para depravarla.

-¡Oh Jake, por favor!

-¡Por favor!... ¡Por favor!... Sabes cuantas veces he tenido que explicar a tu Madre mis muy sanas intenciones para contigo – dijo él irritado.

-Bueno… creo que ya hemos superado eso de "sanas", no te parece – dije pícaramente.

-¡Oh Nessie, esto es serio!

Pasaba sus manos nerviosas sobre sus oscuros cabellos negros, si hubiera podido se los arrancaría, era su típica actitud cuando sentía que no tenia control sobre las cosas. Si aun conservara su larga melena de hace unos meses estaría jaloneando su coleta sin parar y sin poder evitarlo recordé la razón por la que ya no llevaba su cabello más allá de los hombros.

.

_Mi Madre se había negado a nuestra primera cita pues había dicho que jamás saldría con ningún loco hippie y que ese aspecto desaliñado solo demostraba su falta de seriedad. Cuando se lo conté a Jacob para cancelar la cita, solo dijo que esperara por él a las 7 y allí estuvo, frente a mi puerta, con flores "para mi Madre" y con su cabello tan corto que casi no lo reconocí, aunque tuve que admitir que el cambio le favorecía, nunca lo había visto tan sexy como lo vi esa noche y mi Madre, bueno… ya no tenía argumentos a su favor, así que tuvo que ceder. Por esa noche claro está, pero supo buscar excusas para muchas otras veces._

_Podía comprender a Mamá, nos entendíamos más que cualquier otra madre e hija que hubiera conocido, entendía por supuesto, era "su niña" la que estaba saliendo con un chico 4 años mayor que ella, eso a sus ojos convertía a Jacob en el lobo que quería comerse a su corderita y el pensamiento la estaba volviendo loca._

_Mientras tanto, las hormonas hacían lo propio conmigo, si… Jacob podía enloquecerme solo con su muy sexy y hermosa sonrisa._

_Lo había conocido en una fiesta universitaria donde nos habíamos colado mi mejor amiga Claire y yo, los padres de Claire salieron en una segunda luna de miel y su hermana Emily había tomado las riendas para realizar la gran fiesta en casa. Se suponía que Claire y yo estaríamos en casa al cuidado de Mamá, pero la tentación de colarnos pudo más. La fiesta estaba tan animada que nadie noto a las dos chicas de 15 años que se pasearon alrededor de todos, nadie parecía vernos mientras nosotras veíamos el espectáculo, todo era un juego, ver la fiesta y burlarnos de los borrachos universitarios, nada de gran importancia._

_Mis ojos se pasearon por el lugar y simplemente se detuvieron en él… alto, musculoso, con su piel morena y sus ojos marrones oscuro, el hombre más perfecto que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, en ese instante me quede sin respirar y solo volví a hacerlo cuando note que él también me miraba. Sin saber porque, como atraídos por un imán, ambos comenzamos a caminar uno en dirección del otro, como si unos finos hilos nos acercaran. No habíamos dejado de mirarnos en el corto recorrido y cuando estuvimos frente a frente no atine a recordar que hablaba de manera fluida desde que tenía 3 años._

_Momentos después, de lo que me parecieron horas, el extendió su mano y dijo:_

_-Soy Jacob Black, mis amigos me dicen Jake._

_-Soy Reneesme Swan y los míos me dicen Nessie – había recuperado el habla, pero la sensación de electricidad que fluía por mi mano era simplemente arrolladora. Jamás había sentido algo así y sigo pensando hoy que jamás sentiré algo así por nadie más._

_Decir que el mundo desapareció a mí alrededor, no es exagerar, pues él se convirtió en el centro de mi mundo, bueno no… en el centro de todo mi universo._

_Hablamos durante horas, de él, de mí, de la Universidad, del Instituto, de mi Madre, de su Padre, de todo. Aun recuerdo su cara de impresión cuando le dije mi edad, él no podía creerlo, yo sabía que mi cuerpo ya desarrollado no se parecía ya al de una niña y Mamá siempre había dicho que mi edad mental sobrepasaba a una chica de 15 años._

_Basta con decir que cuando amaneció en casa de Claire nos sorprendió el sol en el jardín trasero y que ninguno de los dos quería despedirse. Claire no me hablo por una semana por ignorarla completamente en la fiesta y Jacob y yo no dejamos de mandarnos mensajes a nuestros celulares, ni de hablarnos desde ese día a la fecha._

.

Me acerque a él y quite sus manos de sus cabellos, las sustituí por las mías que no le harían daño y busque sus labios para besarlo… y así como había sido desde nuestro primer beso, el sabor exquisito de su boca provoco sensaciones indescriptibles en toda mi piel, sensaciones que sabia él también sentía.

Cuando nos separamos en busca de oxigeno apoye mi frente en la suya y dije:

-Hablo en serio. Tus intensiones "sanas" ya no son una opción para nosotros. Ni ahora, ni nunca me arrepentiré de ir un paso más allá de tus intensiones.

-Oh Bonita, no hagas eso, sabes que dejo de pensar cuando están tan cerca – lo dijo cerrando con fuerza sus dientes.

-Lo sé – le dije sonriendo –por eso lo hago.

Me abrazo de la cintura, mientras aun nuestras frentes seguían unidas y simplemente nos quedamos así, en silencio.

Un rato después, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-Nessie, aun dudo de que lo que pienses sea lo correcto.

-Entiendo – le dije –pero esto siempre estuvo más allá de lo correcto Jake. Es como una enfermedad sabes, me ha estado consumiendo todos estos años y ya es tiempo de que lo saque de mi sistema.

-Sabes que todo puede ser inútil, sabes que tal vez vayamos a un callejón sin salida y volverás mucho más decepcionada.

-Lo sé, lo sé – dije, separándome de él y dándole la espalda, no quería que esa idea inundara mi mente y tampoco quería que viera como mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-Y aun más importante, si hayas lo que quieres, ¿qué haremos?, sabes que es solo una pista, a partir de allí miles de cosas pueden fallar.

-Lo sé – dije mirándolo –ya te lo he dicho, pero a pesar de todo se que encontrare lo que busco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Fácil, tengo un presentimiento y mejor aún tengo… UN PLAN – le dije y los ojos de Jacob se abrieron como platos, me conocía y sabía que cuando decía esas palabras habría que temerme.

-¡Oh Dios, no uno de tus planes, por favor no!

…

…

…

…

…_Im never gonna dance again_

_guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_though its easy to pretend_

_I know youre not a fool…_

…_so__ Im never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you…_

George Michael

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Mi vida estaba acelerada, esa era la impresión que tenia de unos años para acá, una vida que no había sido un nido de rosas, pero de la que podía pensar había salido más airosa que cualquier otra persona de las que hubiera conocido o me hubieran contado.

No había sido fácil, para nada, si me hubieran preguntado hace 20 años cuales eran los planes, les hubiera dicho con total seguridad que me graduaría en Literatura Inglesa, que tendría por lo menos un par de chicos y que definitivamente no estaría ni por asomo lejos de los que amaba, mucho menos lejos de él…

Pero la vida había dado tantas vueltas.

Para una chica que jamás había llegado más lejos que Seattle a los 15 años, a parte de un viaje ocasional a Disney Word cuando tenia 10 años, era asombroso haber recorrido gran parte de la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos y algunos sitios más. No podía quejarme a pesar de todo, eso seria injusto para todo aquel que me presto su mano amiga en años difíciles.

Cuando salí de Forks, esa noche hace tantos años, no sabia cual seria mi destino, mis ahorros de toda la vida estaban guardados en una bolsa de cuero pequeña que llevaba conmigo como un tesoro, pero sabia que aunque era una suma considerable pues era bastante ahorrativa, (tanto que mis hermanas llegaron a llamarme tacaña un par de veces) eso no me permitiría sobrevivir para siempre. Mi primer destino, Nuevo México, un lugar tan diferente a Washington, un ambiente muy caliente que al principio me pareció tan incomodo, alguien como yo cuya piel extremadamente blanca se coloreaba de rosa con los primeros rayos de sol, pero tuve que acostumbrarme a ello y ahora amo tanto el calor reinante como aquel frío acogedor que suponía estar en Forks junto a los míos.

Pero eso había quedado en el pasado, un pasado que me perseguía en cada noche y también en muchos días.

No se que habría sido de mi de no haber encontrado a Ephraim. Cuando llegue a su cafetería una tarde calurosa a pedir empleo, pareció que había leído dentro de mi, tan claro como si hubiera sido una película, él fue mi apoyo, él y su familia lo fueron todo para mi y mucho más cuando supe que mi nena estaba en camino, ninguno dejo que me hundiera en la desesperanza, por el contrario, se emocionaron tanto de tenerme con ellos, tanto como lo hicieron cuando mi nena llego. Es por eso que no dude en tomar todas mis cosas y recorrer con ellos la costa oeste en busca de mejores oportunidades, hasta llegar aquí, a California.

Establecernos no fue fácil, pero salimos adelante, ellos y yo, juntos y por separado, extrañaba tanto al viejo Ephraim, tanto como extrañaba a los míos.

-En que piensas – dijo Sue, sacándome de mi burbuja de pensamientos.

-En tu Padre, en como llegue a Uds.

-Ufss, pasado, pasado, recordando de nuevo, ¿extrañas a Papá?

-Mucho, ni te imaginas cuanto.

-Yo también lo hago, extraño sus consejos ¿sabes?, lamento tanto que los chicos que ahora están creciendo no lo tengan para que él les cuente las historia que nos contaba a Embry y a mi.

-Oh si, grandes historias, sabes que él me inspiro mucho Sue, no solo para mi vida sino para escribir.

-Si lo se, lo veía en tus ojos cada vez que Papá nos contaba sus historias. Él estaba muy orgulloso de ti ¿sabes?, de que pudieras salir adelante, cuando compraste la librería no creo que alguien estuviera más feliz, a pesar de que la enfermedad ya lo estaba consumiendo – dijo ella con tristeza.

-Lo se, por eso la librería lo recuerda con su nombre "Legend of the Gray Wolf"

-Pero bueno… ya basta de cosas tristes, Papá era siempre alegre, lo recuerdas, así que vamos a otra cosa, iras a cenar esta noche, Phill preparara su nueva especialidad, no te la puedes perder – dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Oh no por Dios, no me digas que compro otro libro de cocina y ya tiene nuevas especialidades, no por favor – dije horrorizada.

-Pues si, nos ha hecho sufrir a los chicos y a mi por semanas y tu no puedes quedar a salvo de sus recetas, así que vendrás esta noche o juro que moriremos si comemos solos esas cosas que él llama exquisiteces – dijo con cara de repulsión.

-Esta bien, Nessie y yo estaremos allí, debo aprovechar antes que salga en su paseo de curso y tranquila, llevare la tarjeta de crédito para poder pedir pizza – dije con una gran sonrisa.

-No te pido más Bella, no te pido más, nos vemos esta noche.

Me debía preparar para el espanto que era ver las comidas de Phill, tenía las buenas intenciones pero nada de sazón, la pobre Sue había soportado sus inventos durante años, pero solo porque lo amaba, yo no tenía esas excusas. Aunque muy dentro de mi deseaba con todo el corazón volver a tener a alguien que me hiciera sentir como antes lo habían hecho, pero eso era tan lejano ahora, lejano… así parecía todo en mi vida, esta vida acelerada donde estaba convencida, pues algo me lo decía, que todo podía pasar.

…

…


	2. Siguiendo Pistas

…

**CAPITULO 2**

**Siguiendo Pistas**

…

…

…_Voy haciendo mis planes_

_voy sabiendo quien soy_

_voy buscando mi parte_

_voy logrando el control…_

El Canto del Loco

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

-No es tan difícil, no crees, pero lo primero es llegar a Forks. – dije con convicción.

-¿Y estás segura que es allí, que es Forks?

-Sí, estaba entre los papeles de Mamá.

El volvió a abrir sus ojos como platos, la expresión parecía no quitarse de su cara.

-¿Volviste a irrumpir entre los papeles de tu Madre?, Nessie te das cuenta de que cuando tu Madre se entere te encerrara bajo llave.

-¡Oh Jake por favor!, es ella quien ha logrado que todo llegue a estos límites en estos momentos y si logro mi objetivo sus papeles y los diarios será en lo menos que piense.

-¿Los Diarios?

-¿Alguna vez me escuchas Jake? Te dije que los había leído, es de allí de donde saque los nombres de esas chicas.

-O por supuesto que lo hago, sino te escuchara no estaría pensando en este instante en que tu Madre querrá volarme la cabeza o algo peor.

Era cierto, Mamá había amenazado con anterioridad que si se enteraba de algo oscuro en Jacob sería capaz de cortar su cabeza y de ser por ella lo haría sin dudarlo. Demasiados miedos que no solo involucraban a mi persona, sino a sus propias experiencias pasadas. Había comprendido con el tiempo que Mamá se había endurecido con los años, no sabía la razón por la cual las cosas habían cambiado para ella hace tanto tiempo, nunca lo pregunte, porque sabía mejor que nadie que le dolía. La había escuchado suficientes noches sollozando en su cuarto sin razón aparente, supuse antes como lo supongo ahora, que los recuerdos del pasado no la dejaban dormir ciertas noches, al igual que mis preguntas no me dejaban dormir a mí.

-No te quitara la cabeza, procurare que eso no pase.

-No te fíes – contesto Jacob.

-Bien, los documentos hablaban del Instituto Forks y en los diarios de Mamá hay nombres que puedo buscar, Alice, Rosalie y Ángela, algún Anuario del Instituto podrá decirme tal vez de quienes se trataba.

-¿Ese es tu PLAN? ¿El que no tiene fallas?

-Es parte solamente – respondí – pero MI PLAN, comienza en Forks, solo necesito un mayor de edad para comprar los boletos y es allí donde entras tu.

-Pues Bonita, es precisamente allí donde mi vida llega a su fin – lo dijo haciendo una mueca, aun ninguna de mis palabras lo convencían.

-Bonito, sabes mejor que yo que si no me ayudas buscare la manera de hacerlo por cualquier otro medio, iré a Forks contigo o sin ti, ¿Qué prefieres?

-Sí, sí, sabes que no te dejare ir sola, lo sabes y por eso me manipulas y sabes hacerlo bien.

-Pero así me amas, ¿no es cierto? – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa picara.

-Sí, no puedo evitarlo – me acerco a él sentándome en su regazo para besarme, su cuerpo siempre cálido permaneció unido al mío, Jacob era el único ser humano que podía hacerme dejar de pensar o bajar mis defensas con demasiada rapidez, pero nunca se lo haría saber con total certeza.

-¿Que le dirás a tu Madre? – dijo cuando separo sus labios de los míos.

-Bien… ya hable con mis maestros para entregar los últimos ensayos del año antes del próximo viernes y aprovechare el viaje de fin de curso al **Parque Nacional Yosemite** que hará mi clase para decirle a Mamá que asistiré con ellos, así ella creerá que estoy con mi grupo desde el viernes. Ya me he puesto de acuerdo con Claire y se supone que me quedare con ella desde el miércoles, ella me apoyara si Mamá pregunta, supongo que eso nos dará oportunidad de viajar a Washington el jueves y hacer las investigaciones en el Instituto el viernes.

-Todo muy bien cronometrado ¿no?

-¿No querías saber el PLAN?, pues es básicamente eso, todo debo hacerlo ese fin de semana, de tal forma que Mamá no se entere de la verdadera razón de mi ausencia y tampoco me pondrá peros porque se supone que tu no estarás en mi paseo escolar.

-Supongo que esa es una de las razones por la que te deja ir a ese paseo – dijo frunciendo el seño -todo lo que te mantenga un poco lejos de mi es lo adecuado.

-No exageres – me miro alzando sus cejas -Ella no dejara de verme como su niña Jake, contigo o con cualquier otro, lo sabes y para ser sincera yo hasta la entiendo, pero ella también sabe que quiero estar contigo y que nada podrá evitar eso, soy tan terca como ella y eso la hace saber que pelear sobre ese tema ya no es una opción para ambas.

-Tú la conoces mejor que yo, tal vez tengas razón.

-La tengo, te lo aseguro.

No dijimos nada más. La relación de Mamá y Jacob, generalmente era cordial, él había dado suficientes pruebas a Mamá de que se preocupaba verdaderamente por mi y de que su cariño hacia mí era sincero, pero Mamá guardaba sus dudas ante nuestra relación. Me había dicho alguna vez que no le parecía lógico que un chico como Jacob no buscara chicas de su misma edad, pero no podía negar que lo que había entre nosotros era algo que hasta se podía palpar. No por esto dejaba de lado sus preocupaciones por mí, no quería que me rompieran el corazón, me lo había dicho y lo decía con demasiada frecuencia, tan constantes y tan vehementes, habían aclarado dudas que había tenido por mucho tiempo.

Él debió haber roto su corazón.

Pero a pesar de que una razón como esa, una que la hizo dejar toda su vida atrás, una que para muchos solo podría terminar en un profundo odio, Mamá no odiaba y no porque fuera lo suficientemente noble, integra y con un corazón tan grande que no permitiría que el odio naciera en él y se mantuviera en su vida, sino porque el sentimiento que ella llevaba consigo se parecía más a una profunda melancolía.

Él entonces no era digno de ser odiado.

Pero sí de ser recordado y eso me hacia tener muchas más ganas de saberlo todo y en Forks estaban esas respuestas, algo dentro de mi me lo decía, o más bien me lo gritaba.

Rato después rompí el silencio. -¿Has hablado ya con tu primo?

-Sí, ya he hablado con Sam, él nos recogerá en Port Ángeles y nos llevara a La Push, nos quedaremos el viernes y el sábado con él en la reserva, también dijo que podía prestarnos un auto, así que no tendremos que depender de él para movernos por el pueblo, así será más fácil sin tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones, ¿te parece?

-Exacto, es mejor así.

Todo estaba listo, estaríamos en Forks el mismo jueves y si las cosas salían como yo pensaba, todo estaría resuelto antes del domingo. Si todo salía como lo planeaba… y deseaba realmente que fuera así.

…

…

-00000-

…

…

…_Y quiero esta misma alma, para no olvidar lo aprendido_

_yo quiero vivir mil veces y las mil veces contigo_

_yo quiero vivir mil veces..._

Mariana Vega

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

La cena del martes en la noche con Phill fue espantosa, solo con el primer bocado Sue y yo casi volteamos el estomago, los chicos y Nessie se negaron rotundamente a probar nada, así que las pizzas llegaron a casa de Sue media hora más tarde y estábamos todos hambrientos, incluido Phill, quien repitió una y otra vez que la próxima cena estaría mejor. Ni loca volvería a probar algo que él cocinara.

El camino de casa al Instituto de Nessie la mañana del miércoles fue hecho en silencio, uno cómodo, pero no era costumbre que mi nena permaneciera tanto tiempo sin hablar.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte.

-Ah… no nada ¿Por qué?

-Porque estas extremadamente callada y esperaba que estuvieras convenciéndome de que te dejara salir esta noche con Jacob para poder despedirte de él antes de irte este fin de semana.

-Bueno, esa idea a rondado mi mente – dijo picara.

-Lo se, te conozco.

Giro su rostro a la ventanilla, mirando a través de ella a un paisaje que sabia no le interesaba tanto.

-Insisto ¿pasa algo? – repetí la pregunta.

-No… no Mamá es solo – sus ojos eran tristes, pero miles de preguntas estaban bullendo en ellos, ella buscaba las palabras correctas una vez más -¿me parezco a Papá?

No estaba preparada para esa pregunta y ella lo supo en cuanto la formulo.

-Lo siento – dijo sin más –no debí preguntar.

-No… esta bien.

-Se que no te gusta hablar de eso, no tienes que responder.

-Hay cosas Nessie, cosas que sé que debería contarte, solo que… no se si estoy lista.

-Lo se, no debí preguntar – dijo ella y giro de nuevo su rostro a la ventanilla.

El silencio volvió a reinar y me sentí extremadamente culpable de no poderle decir tantas cosas que ella merecía conocer.

Aparque en el estacionamiento del Instituto y ella fue sacando su saco de viaje del auto y los implementos de acampado pues ya habíamos decidido que estaría desde esta noche con Claire.

-Bien nena, espero la pases bien, te extrañare – le dije mientras besaba su frente.

-Yo también te extrañare Mamá – sus labios mostraba una sonrisa, pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos.

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a las puertas del Instituto, mientras yo la veía caminar con una gran presión en mi pecho.

-¡Nessie!

-Dime Mamá – se giro hacia mi con sus cosas en sus brazos.

-Tus ojos y tus rizos, en eso es a lo que te pareces a mi, el resto, todo el resto… eres igual a tu Padre, cualquiera que te viera sabría que es así, si él lo hiciera sabría que eres su hija.

Nessie soltó todo lo que llevaba consigo y corrió acortando la distancia que nos separaba, sentía que me abrazaba con mucha fuerza mientras no dejaba de repetir.

-Te quiero Mamá, te quiero mucho.

Cuando se separo de mi no pude evitar pensar que se veía y se sentía distinta y tuve el gran impulso de no dejarla ir.

No se cuanto tiempo pase parada allí, mirando aquel edificio, solo tuve esa extraña sensación nuevamente, esa que me decía que todo podía pasar.

…

…

-00000-

…

…

…_Vuelvo a escribir con la luz apagada_

_estoy sin estar y pierdo la calma_

_huyendo del daño que hacen las palabras_

_no miro tus fotos ni leo tus cartas…_

La Quinta Estación

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

Me despide de Claire el jueves muy temprano, deje en su casa los implemento de acampado que se supone utilizaríamos en Yosimite, debíamos guardar todas las formas ante mi Madre para evitar sus sospechas, hasta hice que Jacob me llevara a casa la noche dos días antes a fin de "despedirnos" también, alegando mi falta de tiempo antes del paseo.

Prepare el equipaje para mi verdadero viaje en una mochila de lona que Jacob utilizaba para viajes cortos, procure colocar ropa de abrigo, ya que según supe el clima en Forks se mantenía siempre frío y la lluvia era abundante.

Por último, guarde entre mis cosas los diarios que Mamá había escondido en su despacho, los había leído tantas veces que podía ubicar con certeza los párrafos que más me interesaban, aquellos que mostraban lo que había tomado como "las claves" para mi Plan, en ellos podía ubicar nombres que se habían repetido en mi cabeza durante un par de años.

.

…_extrañar no es la palabra correcta, mi corazón no podría expresar con palabras toda la soledad que de él emana cuando viajo al pasado…_

.

…_recordando interminables noches, hablando de todo y de nada, de chicos, de amor y desamor, de deseo, de sueños y también de pesadillas, de luz y de sombras, esas que alguna vez pensamos acabarían con alguna de nosotras y que entre nosotras logramos extinguir, aunque luego volvieron a atacarme sin piedad, pero encontré mi propia luz, una fuerte y fulgurante que aun guía mi vida, mi nena… ¿cómo será ella?… ¿se le parecerá?..._

.

…_A pesar de que el espejo refleja toda mi redondez, mi rostro se muestra radiante y hasta mi piel se ha vuelto más suave, veo mujeres en la consulta que se quejan de su peso de ballena y yo en cambio me siento tan plena. Me pregunto si Rosalie se vería de la misma forma en que me veo ahora, aunque pienso que si mi Rose estuviera en mi lugar no habría embarazada más hermosa que ella, nadie nunca superaría su belleza, esa que muestra a todos sin poder evitarlo y mucho más esa que ella guarda dentro de sí…_

.

…_Nessie ha asistido a su primer día de clases, pensé que como estábamos tan unidas una a la otra lloraría cuando la dejara en su colegio, pero ella, una vez más, me sorprendió diciendo adiós y recordándome que llegaría tarde a mi reunión, parece tan adulta algunas veces y otras sigue siendo mi niña, saltando por todos lados con pasos de bailarina, hay tanto de Alice en ella que a veces me asusta, llego a pensar que en algún momento dirá que hoy nevara en Venice Beach y deberé cerrar los ojos y colocarme mi abrigo…_

.

…_pude ver a Ángela en la convención de esta tarde, tuve tantas ganas de acercarme a ella y abrazarla, cuanto hubiera querido hacerlo, pero no me atreví, hoy comprendí que el mundo literario es un pañuelo y que mi decisión de utilizar el apellido de Renée mi madre biológica, era lo más acertado, ella hubiera reconocido de inmediato que era yo, y de allí a que todos lo supieran sería demasiado fácil…_

.

Allí estaban las pistas ¿no?, no podía equivocarme, sabía a quien buscar y lo haría, era ahora o nunca.

…

…

-00000-

…

…

…_Cómo olvidar tus ojos, si me miran desde el cuadro_

_que colgaste en la pared_

_Cómo olvidar, tu nombre si lo llevo aquí_

_quemándome la piel…_

Tommy Torres

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Cada vez que quería llegar a la oficina de mi Publicista que también eran las oficinas de la Editorial me pasaba lo mismo, no soportaba el congestionamientos que se formaba para llegar al Boulevard Wilshire, el hecho de vivir a pocas cuadras de la librería me hacia la vida más sencilla, siempre seré la chica de pueblo pequeño, es inevitable, mi nena también pensaba lo mismo, aunque se mejor que nadie que no perderá el tiempo de sacar la licencia de conducir lo antes posibles para conducir mi Corolla.

Igualmente sabía que Zafrina esperaría por mí, no era de las reuniones más importantes que hubiéramos tenido pero la decisión sobre la portada de mi segundo libro era lo que faltaba para comenzar con el primer tiraje. No tenía aún demasiada presión sobre la escritura del tercer libro pues sabía que las promociones del segundo se alargarían lo más posible, no en balde el primero de mis libros llego en una semana a los cien más vendidos en EEUU, todo un gran logro para alguien como yo, que decidió no estudiar en la universidad para sacar adelante su vida.

Toda una sorpresa, sabía que podía llegar a gustar la historia que había rondado por mi cabeza por más de dos años, pero no implicaba que a otros les gustara tanto como me gusto a mí. Mucho de mi propia vida la veía reflejada en aquellas líneas, mucho de todas las buenas y malas experiencias. Pero de algo debieron de servir los mil cursos de redacción y literatura inglesa que había tomado a lo largo de todos estos años.

Deje atrás, por fin, la Av. Fairfax para adentrarme en el Boulevard y visualizar el gran rascacielos que era la Torre Aon, contemple el gran edificio y me imagine a mi misma en el piso 56 dentro de las oficinas de la Little, Brown & Company, me encantaba hablar de negocios refugiada detrás de los grandes ventanales que mostraban la mejor vista del centro de Los Ángeles.

Zafrina me esperaba sentada detrás de su muy amplio escritorio de caoba y me miro con ojos muy cálidos debajo de sus diminutas gafas.

-¿Otra vez el tráfico en la Fairfax?

-De veras lo siento, sabes que no me acostumbro, ni me acostumbrare nunca.

…

…

Una tasa de té y una conversación sobre su esposo y sus niños fueron suficientes para ponernos al día y luego entrar de lleno en lo que nos importaba.

-Aquí están las portadas que te comente por teléfono, las contraportadas no están listas, pero… ¿aun insistes en no colocar tu fotografía? – dijo Zafrina.

-Si, es mejor así, te lo he dicho.

-Y también insistes en no hacer la gira para las firmas de libros, la publicidad seria magnifica Bella, lo sabes.

-Si, eso también lo se, pero… no estoy lista.

-No elegiría ningún destino de este lado del país, podríamos ir a Florida, New York, hasta pensé en Europa, vamos Bella.

-Zafrina…

-Cualquier cosa a la que le temas ya no estará allí para intimidarte, han pasado 17 años, no crees que ya es tiempo de enfrentarte a eso – dijo con preocupación en sus ojos.

-También lo he pensado y mucho, tú lo sabes, eres la única a parte de Sue que sabe todo cuanto sucedió, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo volver…

-Y porque no, ¿a que le temes, a quien?

-Y entonces que, aparecerme con ellos y decirles, "Hola, volví", no es gracioso, no sabría siquiera que decir para explicar lo que paso - dije exasperada.

-La verdad Bella, solo tienes que decirles la verdad.

-¿Cual? Yo misma no tengo explicación.

-Pues diles eso, diles exactamente lo que recuerdas y también lo que no recuerdas, quedara en ellos creer en tus palabras o no, te conozco Bella, te he visto añorarlos por años.

Las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, tenia razón, los había añorado tanto, extrañado sus voces y su forma de ser, añoraba tanto la voz de mi Madre y la de él…

-No es solo de él de quien te alejaste, también fue del resto y talvez él siga sin entenderte, pero ¿y los demás?, piénsalo Bella – me dijo con preocupación.

-Lo pensare, en serio que lo hare, talvez tengas razón y el tiempo haya cambiado las cosas.

-Nessie también necesita saber la verdad, conocer a su familia, el hecho de que ya no pregunte nada de ellos no quiere decir que esa cabecita loca de tu hija no quiera saberlo todo sobre ellos.

Sonreí ante el comentario, si, Nessie preguntaba mucho por su familia, por su Padre, pero de algunos años para acá las preguntas habían cesado y nunca supe que había sustituido esa curiosidad innata en mi nena.

-Ok, ok, ya no hablemos de cosas tristes, dime como andas las cosas con Demetri – dijo ella con voz sensual y un movimiento exagerado en sus cejas.

-Vienen y van, en realidad es el mejor hombre que he conocido en muchísimo tiempo, el resto no parecen acercársele – dije simplemente.

-No hay muchos en tu historial Bella, has sido muy selecta con tus relaciones.

-Es cierto, pero Demetri, es especial, supongo.

-Oh Bella, por favor, si no tuviera a Marcus, por Dios que Demetri me haría temblar, ese hombre es sexy Bella, no lo niegues.

-Si, lo es, a parte de ser un caballero y muy dulce - dije pensando en el rostro de Demetri y también en su cuerpo, por que negarlo.

-¿Entonces que? Amiga, no se pueden desaprovechar estas oportunidades, ¿es tiempo de avanzar no te parece? Dejar el pasado, a él por supuesto – dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

-En eso también tienes razón, Nessie me ha insinuado lo mismo, parece que le agrada Demetri.

-¿Entonces? ¿Que esperar para atrapar a ese hombre?

-Ya, ya, vine a trabajar no a hablar de hombres – dije con una sonrisa y ruborizándome por todo mis pensamientos no muy sanos hacia Demetri.

-Ves, tú lo sabes igual que yo. No es solo un hombre amiga, estamos hablando de "el hombre" – dijo con una gran carcajada.

-Esta bien, me llevare las portadas y te daré mi decisión cuando hable con Nessie, se quedara con Claire y mañana se ira a Yosemite por el fin de semana, así que será el lunes que te comente – dije para salirme ya del tema.

-Ummm, entonces estarás sola, Demetri se alegrara de eso – dijo con tono sensual.

-Aún no le he dicho.

-Pues hazlo, esta arriba, en una reunión.

-Llegare tarde a la librería y hay un montón de cosas que hacer – dije recogiendo mis cosas.

-Tranquila yo se lo hare saber, te repito, eso lo alegrara muchísimo.

-No te darás por vencida ¿verdad? – dije después de un suspiro.

-No, Demetri y tú serian perfectos y si hay que darles un empujoncito, yo los tirare al vacío sin ningún remordimiento – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me voy, estaremos en contacto Zafrina, cuídate mucho.

-Ciao Bella – dijo con su mejor tono italiano.

Cuando subí en mi auto rumbo a casa pensé en lo que me había dicho Zafrina, tenia razón, Demetri podía llenar las expectativas de cualquier mujer y ciertamente, hasta la misma Nessie lo había dicho, éramos perfectos uno para el otro. Pensé que en el pasado alguien era también perfecto para mí, pero ese alguien ya no estaba y el vacío dentro de mi corazón lo confirmaba día tras día.

…

…


	3. Las Cosmos Son Lo Maximo

…

**CAPITULO 3**

**Las Cosmo Son Lo Máximo**

…

…

…_Le ragazze che ispirano tutti i testi delle canzoni_

_sono sempre al centro dei discorsi di tutti noi_

_che non conosciamo nemmeno la meta'_

_di tutti quel che pensano_

_e dei segreti che ognuna ha_

**Neri Per Caso**

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

Llegamos a Forks poco antes de oscurecer, el tiempo estaba lluvioso y el paisaje ofrecía caminos llenos de un verdor que lo llenaban todo. Sam, el primo de Jacob nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, él y Jacob hacia bastante tiempo que no se veían, Sam había decidido mudarse a Washington una vez que se había casado con su esposa Leah, la familia de ella había vivido en la reserva de La Push por muchas generaciones y él no quería desarraigarla. Los casi nueve meses de embarazo de Leah la hacían ser la figura más visible en el aeropuerto a nuestra espera, había insistido en ir a buscarnos, alegando de que estaba embarazada más no enferma, Sam le había confesado a Jacob que esperaba que el carácter de su bebe fuera distinto al de su mujer, sino él estaría perdido. Seth, el hermano de Leah, un chico de mi edad, también estaba esperando por nosotros en el aeropuerto y se mostraba realmente emocionado, no quito sus ojos de mi desde que arribamos y no oculto su entusiasmo cuando hablo de mía ante Jacob. Sus continuas insinuaciones de que con gusto pondría su reluciente moto a mi disposición para cuando yo quisiera, habían hecho rabia a Jacob.

-¡Eh Jake!, ¿todas las chicas de California son así de lindas como tu novia o es que tu tienes mucha suerte?

-Me gusta pensar que no es cuestión de suerte sino de personalidad – dijo Jacob en forma altiva.

-Ufss, que carácter, tranquilo, yo no intento quitarte a tu chica, solo pregunto si habrá una chica así de linda para mi – se defendió Seth. Jacob lo miro casi con rabia y yo no podía reprimir la risa, me agradaba Seth y mucho.

-Hay chicas lindas en California si, si no fuera porque mi amiga Claire ya esta tomada ya estaría pensando en presentártela, pero un primo de Jake ya la conquisto – le dije muy sonreída.

-Oh que lastima – se quejo Seth.

-Pero tranquilo, en cuanto encuentre, a una chica linda como yo – lo dije mirando por el rabillo de mi ojo a Jacob, que bufó disgustado –no dudare ni un minuto en presentártela, lo prometo.

-Cuento con tu ayuda Nessie, no me falles – dijo Seth con entusiasmo

Sam al igual que mi Madre, tomo todas las precauciones posibles para que Jacob y yo no mantuviéramos intimidad alguna. Me reí al ver que había preparado el cuarto de huéspedes para mi, mientras a Jacob le indicaba un "cómodo" sofá colocado en la sala, Jacob rodó los ojos y solo atino a sentarse encima de él haciendo que este se hundiera de manera preocupante, sabía que no tendría una buena noche y eso me hizo sentir hasta culpable, pero el sentimiento duro poco cuando vi en su rostro esa sonrisa picara mientras me miraba, sabía que estaba diciéndome que tendría que compensarlo por todo esto y en realidad "compensarlo" no me causaba ningún problema.

Me gustaba estar con Jacob, habíamos roto esa barrera de sus "sanas intenciones" hacia un par de meses atrás, no por iniciativa de él precisamente, pues mantuvo su respeto hacia mi todo el tiempo que yo le permití, pero yo sabía que estaba lista para dar un paso más y sabia que Jacob era el indicado. Tome las palabras de mi Madre con mucha mayor seriedad y consulte al médico para que estuviéramos protegidos y una vez ya preparada, organice todo mi arsenal para la gran batalla y lo sorprendí en el dormitorio de la Universidad, creando una noche sumamente romántica, una copia fiel de las enseñanzas de la Cosmopolitan.

No puedo decir que la misión fue fácil, pues él se negaba a tocarme siquiera, pero una mirada a mi conjunto Victoria's Secret y supe que había ganado la pelea.

…

…

Llame a Claire en cuanto estuvimos instalados, aun tenía que sostener la mentira de que permanecíamos en California, en su casa, así que primero debía hablar con ella antes de colocar la llamada en conferencia con Mamá. El celular repico 6 veces antes de que contestaran.

-¿Claire?

-¡Oh Nessie, eres tu! – dijo con voz agitada.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Claire? Se supone que serias una niña buena y pasarías estos días tranquilos en casa – lo dije con el tono más serio que pude usar, ya que sabia que Claire no quería para nada un fin de semana tranquilo.

-Vamos Nessie, no hare nada que tu no estés haciendo o queriendo hacer – dijo entre risas.

-¿Dónde se supone que esta Quil? ¿Ya lo tienes amarrado a la cama? – dije con voz sensual.

-¡NESSIE!

-Bien, bien… pero por lo menos anda por allí, ¿no es cierto?, se que Emily no debe estar en casa.

-Si, si, esta acá, pero no estamos hacienda nada… bueno, nada demasiado extremo.

Me reí con ganas, mi muy querida amiga no había pasado de segunda base*****(1)**, Claire aun era demasiado tímida para tomar la iniciativa y Quil, su novio, 2 años mayor que ella, también quería mantener en pie sus "sanas intensiones".

-Tranquila Claire, lo entiendo – dije sin dejar de reír –recuérdame al volver a casa darte mis Cosmopolitan preferidas, las necesitaras más que nunca.

-¡NESSIE!

-Ok… esta bien… ¿puedo llamar ahora a Mamá o esperamos a mas tarde?

-No, prefiero ahora, mas tarde no sabre.

-¡CLAIRE!

-No preguntes, tu solo has tu llamada.

Marque el número de Mamá sin preguntar nada, no arruinaría la noche de Claire, preguntaría ¡de todo! cuando estuviera en casa.

-Hablas tu primero, ¿recuerdas? – dije escuchando el marcado.

-Si, si, recuerdo, se cual es mi papel, las clases de teatro funcionan Nessie.

El celular de Mamá repico solo dos veces.

-¿Nessie? – dijo ella.

-No Sra. Swan habla Claire, Nessie esta secándose el cabello y me pidió que marcara.

-Oh, ¿como estas Claire? ¿Emocionada con el paseo?

-Si, muchísimo, no se imagina la cantidad de planes que tenemos, creo que no podré dormir esta noche.

Reprimí una risa, por mi mente pasaron escenas de Claire sin poder dormir y no precisamente emocionada con viaje alguno.

-Bueno solo inténtalo – dijo Mamá –te ayudara para poder cumplir con todos los planes que tienen.

-Pues si, pero ud. sabe, yo soy siempre la de los nervios. Aquí ya esta Nessie, se la comunico.

Era la pauta para mi entrada, la hora de demostrar mis progresos en mis clases de teatro había llegado.

-Mamá, ¿Qué tal estas?, ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión en la Editorial?

-Oh Cielo, todo estuvo perfecto, me mostraron las nuevas portadas, debes verlas y ayudarme a decidir.

Mamá acababa de terminar su segunda novela, la primera se había vendido extremadamente bien y todas estaban enlazadas para formar una trilogía. No utilizaba el apellido Swan a la hora de publicar, prefería el Hingginbotham de la Abuela Renée, que según supe murió cuando ella era muy niña, no se refería a ella como su Madre, era a alguien más a quien ella distinguía así, en todo caso Mamá decía que el cambio de apellido le permitía el anonimato y así seguir con las actividades en la librería que poseíamos hace más de 5 años.

-No te preocupes – le conteste –en cuanto llegue a casa las veremos, se que serán fantásticas, Zafrina siempre hace un buen trabajo con las promociones.

-¿Esta todo listo?, ¿No estas nerviosa?

-No… - si ella supiera que ya estaba bastante aterrada en un Estado que jamás había pisado, con mi novio a unos pasos y a horas de saber todo lo que había querido saber durante años –los nervios se los dejo a Claire.

De repente el ruido estridente de un secador de cabello se escucho en alguna parte y la voz de Claire se escucho a lo lejos.

-Lo ve Sra. Swan, siempre soy yo la nerviosa.

Claire estaba ganándose el Oscar, de veras asumía su papel. Mamá reía al otro lado de la línea.

-Intenta que Claire duerma y hazlo tú también, mañana será un largo día.

-Ni lo digas Mamá, ni lo digas.

-Te extraño Nessie – dijo con nostalgia.

-Yo también Mamá –y lo dije con sinceridad –pero solo es un fin de semana, antes de lo que crees estaré en casa.

-Me llamaras cuando llegues, ¿verdad?

-Si Mamá tranquila, nos portaremos bien.

-Diviértanse, se lo merecen después de un año duro.

-Gracias… - me mataba mentirle, nunca había necesitado hacerlo, pero este último año había guardado más secretos para mí que nunca antes –te quiero Mamá, no imaginas cuanto.

-Yo también te quiero mi amor y ansío a que vuelvas.

-Bien… te veo en unos días.

Nuevamente escuche la voz de Claire como si estuviera cerca.

-Buenas noches Sra. Swan.

-Besos para ambas, te quiero Nessie.

Escuche el clip del teléfono al colgar y me dirigí a Claire otra vez.

-¡Por Dios! de veras que aprovechas tus clases.

-Te lo dije – dijo con autosuficiencia –Nessie espero que de verdad te cuides, no quiero pensar en tu Madre si se entera.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.

-Suerte amiga, te dejo, Quil me espera y Nessie…

-¿Si?

-Creo que si voy a necesitar tus revistas.

-¡CLAIRE!

-¡Oh vamos! tu las ofreciste.

No pude evitar reírme –Las tendrás todas cuando llegue a casa, tengo muchas ideas que meter en tu cabeza, no te preocupes.

-Bien… cuídate, te quiero Ness.

-Yo también te quiero, nos vemos pronto.

Cerré la llamada con la impresión de haber visto crecer a mi amiga a gran velocidad, definitivamente, ninguna de las dos era ya una niña.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…_Understand what ive become_

_it wasn't my design_

_and people everywhere think_

_something better than Ii am_

_but I miss you, I miss_

_cause I liked it, I liked it…_

The Cranberries

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Deje mi celular en la mesa de noche mientras contemplaba sobre mi cama las 4 portadas que Zafrina había preparado para mí, sabia que tenia pendiente la escritura del cuarto capitulo de la última de mis 3 novelas, pero no me sentía con animo de escribir esta noche.

No es que Nessie no pasara noches fuera de casa, lo hacia, Claire y ella no pasaban una semana sin estar por lo menos un día en la casa de la otra. Últimamente podía sospechar que pasaba menos tiempo con Claire y más con Jacob, al principio eso me ponía extremadamente nerviosa, pero Nessie, mucho más que Jacob, me demostraba que podía llevar una relación y más aún "esa" relación. Era tan extraño verlos a los dos interactuar, un aura los envolvía a los dos mientras estaban juntos, creo que mi temor se incrementaba porque veía en ellos un reflejo de mi misma, a la misma edad de Nessie mi mundo giraba en torno a un solo ser, "Edward", al igual que Nessie, sentía que las cosas estaban colocándose en su lugar y que todo lo vivido en el pasado no significaba nada, porque mi mundo estaba completo.

A pesar de haber perdido a mis padres a los 5 años sentía que se me había compensado con otras cosas, los Cullen y los Hale pasaron a ser "mi familia" en todos los aspectos posibles, el cariño que jamás tuve con mi Tío o mi Tía fue compensado con el gran amor que Esme y Carlisle Cullen me brindaron. Ellos se convirtieron en mi Madre y mi Padre en todo el sentido de la palabra, me habían tratado como una hija desde que me vieron, cuando me fracture ambas piernas después del accidente que tuve al caer a una barranca, cuando perdí el control de mi bicicleta a la edad de 7 años. Mis Tíos alegaron que no podían cuidarme constantemente pues sus trabajos no se los permitían, así que me dejaron en el hospital por largos 2 meses. La primera vez que vi a Papá pensé que no podía haber hombre más hermoso que él, pero era una niña y los años me demostraron que estaba equivocada, "Edward me lo demostró". Cuando Carlisle me atendió se preocupo por mí y me visitaba a diario, pocos días después una sonriente Esme me fue presentada, la gran sonrisa de mi Madre ilumino todo a mí alrededor y desde ese momento jamás se separo de mi, ni dejo de cuidarme hasta el último día en que la vi.

Junto a ella casi todas las tardes, convergían en mi habitación sus tres hijos. Emmett con sus muy lindos hoyuelos y su sonrisa reluciente, traía bajo la manga todos los chistes que se le pudieran ocurrir, mientras vociferaba que no había chico que deslumbrara más en la escuela que él. Alice por su parte, se mostró sumamente emocionada de poder por fin charlar con otra chica, ya que decía que sus hermanos la volvían loca, aunque eran ellos quienes rodaban los ojos cada vez que ella sacaba a la luz sus locas ocurrencias. Y finalmente… los ojos verdes del chico más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás (y que aún después de tanto tiempo, estoy segura que jamás volveré a ver), Edward me miraba siempre desde una esquina evidenciando timidez y solo llego a cruzar palabras conmigo después de casi dos semanas de visitas y puedo jurar que cuando pronuncio mi nombre el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Los gemelos Hale por su parte, llegaron a nuestras vidas al mismo tiempo en que yo salía del hospital, sus padres al igual que los míos murieron en un accidente de tránsito y su único familiar era una prima de su madre que resulto ser Esme. Ninguno de los dos se mostraban muy abiertos ante nadie, no hablaban mucho y hasta las ganas de jugar las habían perdido. Jasper se acoplo a los chicos con mayor facilidad, fue increíble que él y Edward se hablaran como si fueran viejos amigos y Emmett los hacía rabiar sin parar. En cambio Rosalie, pasó semanas queriendo estar sola, prefería permanecer aislada el mayor tiempo posible. Alice y yo hubiéramos querido decirle mil cosas para consolarla, pero en vez de eso, nos sentamos una tarde en el patio de los Cullen, cada una a uno de sus lados y tomamos sus manos sin decir nada, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla cuando nos miro a ambas y desde ese día fuimos inseparables.

Cuando los seis entramos en el Instituto nos conocieron como el Clan Cullen y todos nos trataban como si fuéramos un ente aparte. Las únicas personas que integraron nuestro círculo más allá de nosotros seis, fueron Ángela y Ben, los únicos amigos sinceros que encontramos en medio de una maraña de hipocresía y adulación.

Con el tiempo, cada una de nosotras desarrollo sentimientos amorosos para con alguno de los chicos, pero ninguna era capaz de expresarlos (ni aún la muy extrovertida Alice) y los chicos no fueron demasiado atrevidos para declararse, el único que sorprendentemente se mostró valiente fue Edward. Cuando me pidió que fuéramos novios mi mundo se vio impactado por una bomba y ya nada volvió a ser igual, esa sensación que quemaba mi mano y recorría todo mi cuerpo cada vez que lo tocaba tuvo su similar en él y nuestros sentimientos se desbocaron desde nuestro primer beso.

Aún ahora, después de tantos años, podía recordar su exquisito olor a menta, la textura de sus cabellos enmarañados, la fortaleza de su cuerpo, su aterciopelada voz, la suavidad de sus manos, nunca fue posible para mí olvidar algo de él, mi mundo tenía dueño y ese dueño era Edward Cullen.

Y precisamente allí era donde radicaba mi temor, mi mundo se había derrumbado, mi ídolo se había roto en mil pedazos, todo lo que quise alguna vez, todo de lo cual me sentía segura, todo lo había perdido y lo único que quería en la vida era que mi niña, mi tesoro, no llegara a sentir ni la mitad del dolor que yo había sentido, quería protegerla de todo aquello, aunque eso significo ocultar siempre la verdad.

Volví de mis cavilaciones cuando el celular volvió a sonar.

-Preciosa Isabella – la voz de Demetri sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Mal, por supuesto, estuviste en la Editorial y fuiste incapaz de pasar por mi oficina, pensaba que como yo, podías tener ganas de verme, pero me equivoque.

-Oh, lo siento, si quería verte – dije sin poder convencerme ni a mi misma –pero salí corriendo pues había cosas pendientes en la librería.

-O que mal, yo solo quería… abrazarte y confortarte – dijo con una voz sensual.

-Eee… si entiendo el punto – dije sintiendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Supe por Zafrina que tu nena pasa el fin de semana de paseo, ¿es cierto?

-Sí, lo es, viaja a Yosemite por el final del curso, sus calificaciones han sido excelentes así que pensé que se lo merecía.

-Entonces no habría inconveniente en que podamos salir a cenar mañana, bailar y… divertirnos, secuestrarte seria mi ideal, no me digas "no", ansió escuchar que me dices "si" a todo lo que te proponga.

Sabía perfectamente el sentido de "diversión" al que se refería.

A pesar de haberme negado a salir con nadie durante la infancia de Nessie, para dar un buen ejemplo, ella misma me insto a salir a citas desde que cumplió 12. Insistía en elegir los vestidos que usaría y hasta daba opiniones sobre mi maquillaje, era tan parecida a Alice en ciertas cosas. Podría decir que no todas las citas valían la pena, pero había conocido a hombres maravillosos en el proceso. Uno de ellos era Demetri, atento, educado, carismático, excelente amante, no podía pedirle más, pero aun así…

Estaba convencida de que yo misma saboteaba mis relaciones, hasta Nessie lo notaba, así que había puesto de mi parte en esta última.

-Pues "si" – dije con decisión –creo que podemos "divertirnos", veremos cuantos "si" puedes sacarme esta vez.

-Todos hermosa, prometo que te daré un fin de semana que no olvidaras, lo prometo.

…

…

*****Nota(1)**: Existen numerosos símiles entre el béisbol y el sexo, en este caso y para quien no lo sepa, y si no lo saben por favor crezcan rápido jejeje, la primera base es la etapa de los besos y las manitas agarradas, algunos lo conocen como manos sudadas; la segunda base son las caricias y contacto corporal que llega hasta el sexo oral y la tercera base es el sexo o relaciones sexuales como tal.

…

…

-0000000-


	4. Clan Cullen

…

**CAPITULO 4**

**Clan Cullen**

…

…

…_It was the age of no regret_

_Oh yes_

_Those crazy years, that was the time_

_Of the flower-power_

_But underneath we had a fear of flying_

_Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying_

_We took the chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance…_

ABBA

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

El Instituto Forks no era para nada lo que me esperaba, un conjunto de edificios de color granate que parecía más bien un conjunto de casas más que un Instituto, estaba acostumbrada a mi muy amplio Instituto en Los Ángeles donde la costumbre era ver un gigantesco estacionamiento y un grupo infinito de chicos deambulando de un lado a otro, no tenía idea de cuantos estudiantes tenía Forks pero por el tamaño de la institución no llegaría al millardo. A pesar de todo, cada cosa parecía encajar con el carácter de mi Madre, ella que odiaba el ritmo de la ciudad, debí saber desde siempre que la razón era haberse criado en un pueblo pequeño, Mamá jamás había sacado su corazón de un lugar como este, lo sabía hoy más que nunca.

Jacob y yo buscamos entre los edificios la Secretaria, tenía planeado una vez más utilizar mis dotes teatrales ante quien nos diera las informaciones, solo esperaba que mi muy indiscreto sonrojo no hiciera presencia esta vez o por lo menos que no me permitiera ser tan evidente.

La mujer detrás del mostrador en la secretaria nos recibió con una amplia sonrisa, una pestaña de presentación encima del buró la identificaba como la Sra. Smith.

-Muy buen día – saludo la pequeña mujer de cabello oscuro y grandes gafas.

-Muy buen día también para ud., mi nombre es Andrea Pennington, mi primo y yo hemos venido a conocer su Instituto ya que nuestro Padres se mudaran pronto al pueblo.

-Me alegro mucho de que vengan a Forks – dijo la agradable señora -¿De dónde vienen?

-Ohio, venimos de Ohio – dije rogando que mi cara no mostrara en demasía mi develador sonrojo.

-Ufss, un gran cambio, espero que se acostumbren pronto a nuestro clima.

-O si, eso también esperan nuestros Padres – dijo Jacob.

-Tiene algún folleto de la Institución, algún mapa o guía – pregunte.

-O si claro, debo buscar los folletos, pero acá hay un mapa que puede serte útil, te irás acostumbrando – dijo ella.

Tome el mapa entre mis manos y trate de memorizar con rapidez el lugar donde se encontraba la Biblioteca y saber cómo llegar hasta ella, mientras Jacob elogiaba "lo hermosa" que se veía la Sra. Smith con sus gafas y deslumbrándola con su mejor sonrisa, mi chico era único.

Una vez que estuve segura de que podía llegar a la Biblioteca, me excuse diciendo que necesitaba un baño y ella me indico el más próximo a la Secretaria, mientras quedaba "feliz" hablando con Jacob.

Llegue a la Biblioteca a la mayor velocidad que me fue posible y comencé a buscar de manera muy disimulada entre los estantes, tratando de ubicar los Anuarios del Instituto. Entre los anaqueles del fondo al lado derecho, afortunadamente lejos de los ojos curiosos, encontré una gran cantidad de Anuarios que abarcaban los últimos 20 años por lo menos.

Busque entre los Anuarios de los años en que creía podía haber estado mi Madre, tome el primero del anaquel buscando su fotografía entre las listas por orden alfabético, busque entre los apellidos Swan o Hingginbotham verificando la posibilidad de ambos apellidos, esperaba que esto fuera suficiente ya que no tenía tiempo para verificar una a una las fotografías. La búsqueda fue inútil en el primero y segundo Anuario y el tiempo transcurría haciéndome transpirar por la posibilidad de que la secretaria viniera por mí por mi tardanza. Tome el tercer Anuario con mis manos temblorosas, me repetía a mi misma que debía calmarme, pero eso parecía casi imposible a cada segundo, el Hingginbotham no aprecio en ningún renglón y con desesperación llegue a la página de la "S" rogando de que por fin la fotografía de mi Madre apareciera y… allí estaba ella… la amplia sonrisa de mi Madre me saludaba desde la pagina 11 de aquel Anuario. Sus grandes ojos color chocolate, lo que era igual en mi y en mi Madre, se mostraban en aquella fotografía. Sin pestañar tome el Anuario y lo escondí dentro de la mochila que llevaba en el hombro y me apresure, casi corrí con desesperación, hasta la secretaria donde un muy nervioso Jacob me miro con ojos como platos, preguntándome con ellos si había logrado mi objetivo, asentí aun nerviosa y gire hacia la Sra. Smith que me miraba detrás de sus grandes gafas.

-Ya casi iba por ud.

-Lo lamento, estaba tan distraída que me perdí entre los pasillos y no supe a donde iba.

-Bien… estos son los folletos que le comente, esperamos que la mudanza sea rápida y podamos verla el próximo año – se despidió con un leve apretón de mano y salimos de la secretaria con toda la rapidez que nos fue posible.

…

…

Llegue al auto junto con Jacob sin saber cómo había movido mis pies, cuando me ubique en el asiento del copiloto aun podía ver como mis manos temblaban, Jacob me abrazo sin decir nada y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda.

-No te queda esto de ladrona Bonita – dijo Jacob.

-Pues si, tal vez no esté en mis venas esto de asalto a las Instituciones del Estado – dije queriendo liberar mis nervios.

Jacob condujo fuera del Instituto hasta el centro del pueblo donde eligió una cafetería donde podríamos pedir algo de café ya que aun era temprano para el almuerzo. Él se retiro al final del local buscando el baño mientras yo aproveche para sacar de nuevo el Anuario y revisarlo ahora con mayor tranquilidad.

Busque nuevamente la fotografía de mi Madre y la contemple por largo rato, las letras a su lado derecho describían sus aficiones y logros, así que como una frase que la identificara por completo.

.

_Isabella Swan_

_Clan Cullen_

_Club de Periodismo_

_Club de Arte_

.

"…_hay más de mí en él que en mí misma. No sé de qué estarán hechas nuestras almas, pero sea de lo que sea, la suya es igual a la mía…"_

.

Reconocí la frase de uno de mis libros favoritos "Cumbres Borrascosas", uno que pedía que mi madre me leyera antes de dormir cuando tenía 10 años.

¿Clan Cullen? ¿Qué significaba eso? Busque entre el resto de las páginas hasta ubicar el que identificara al Clan Cullen, más no ubique ninguna referencia a ello, decidí buscar entonces el Club de Periodismo, mi Madre volvía a posar con un semblante más serio al lado de otros cuatro chicos, al pie de la fotografía podía leerse los nombres de todos; _Club de Periodismo: Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Benjamin Cheney, Ángela Weber e Isabella Swan_. Recordé los nombres que encontré entre las páginas de los diarios de Mamá, "Ángela" podía ser entonces la chica que posaba al lado de mi Madre entre los chicos de aquel club.

Busque entre las páginas la fotografía de Ángela Weber para conocer también de sus aficiones.

.

_Ángela Weber_

_Clan Cullen_

_Club de Periodismo_

_Club de Arte_

.

"_La verdad del amor de Dios no es que él impedirá que nos pasen las cosas malas, sino que estará a nuestro lado cuando nos sucedan"_

.

Una vez más Clan Cullen, ¿de qué demonios hablaban? Me decidí a buscar entonces entre las páginas el Club de Arte. Muchas fotos con variedad de chicos se presentaban en la pagina del club, pero una de las fotografía mostraba a cuatro chicas muy sonrientes que me miraban desde el Anuario, al pie de la Fotografía, una vez más, describían los nombres de quienes posaban; _Club de Arte: Ángela Weber, Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale. Clan Cullen_. No podía creerlo, eran los nombres en los diarios de mi Madre, eso que ellos llamaban el Clan Cullen, eran todas ellas, revolví las hojas buscando también los nombres de aquellas chicas.

.

_Alice Cullen_

_Clan Cullen_

_Club de Arte_

_Club de Fotografía_

.

"_Recuérdenme con sonrisas y alegrías. Si solo me recuerdan con lágrimas entonces olvídense de mí"._

.

_Rosalie Hale_

_Clan Cullen_

_Club de Arte_

_Club de Canto, Orquesta Escolar_

.

"_La felicidad es una mariposa que siempre parece estar más allá de nuestro alcance, pero que si esperas en silencio, podría posarse sobre ti"._

.

Hoy era mi día, todos los cabos sueltos que habían existido durante años, estaban allí, todos y cada uno de los nombres, todas las coincidencias, todo estaba allí, tenía razón, tenía que decirle, contarle a Jacob, ¿dónde demonios estaba Jacob?

Wow, que bueno que mi Madre no escucha mis pensamientos, su esfuerzo por ampliar mi vocabulario día tras día se estaba yendo al "demonio".

Jacob llego a la mesa con sus pantalones evidenciando un gran círculo húmedo en la parte delantera. Un chico descuidado había tropezó con el vertiendo en sus pantalones una merengada de fresa. Jacob no estaba muy feliz con ello.

Cuando le conté de mis hallazgos, sus ojos se volvieron como platos y me dijo.

-Entonces podemos irnos a casa.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? No te das cuenta, alguien en este pueblo debe conocer a estas personas, solo tenemos que preguntar.

-¿Y ahora qué? Esta gente, estos Cullen, quien puede decirnos ahora, es que quieres que vayamos ante un policía y le preguntemos ¿Sr. Oficial conoce a los Cullen? – dijo con una mueca.

-No eres gracioso Black, por favor concéntrate.

-Concentrarme Bonita, dime tu quien puede darnos respuestas ahora.

-Vamos con quien puede conocer a todo el que ha nacido en este pueblo.

Frunció el ceño, me miro con extrañeza y pregunto –¿Y ese quien se supone que es?

-Vamos a la Iglesia, el Pastor debe conocerlos a todos – dije con seguridad.

…

…

No fue difícil ubicar la Iglesia de Forks, en la rectoría fuimos recibidos por la secretaria del Reverendo quien nos informo que el mismo se encontraba en Port Ángeles y que no volvería hasta después del almuerzo. Jacob sugirió que no volviéramos a la reserva sino que nos quedáramos en el pueblo a fin de asegurarnos de hablar con el Reverendo antes del anochecer.

…

…

La Secretaria del Reverendo nos recibió en su despacho a media tarde y nos remitió directamente hasta él.

-Reverendo estos son los chicos que vinieron por aquí antes.

-Oh gracias Silvia, bien chicos soy en el Reverendo Webber, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

-¿Webber? – yo misma fui la primera sorprendida de escuchar su apellido -¿es ud. familiar de Ángela Webber?

-Por supuesto, Ángela es mi hija.

-Entonces Reverendo es ud. el hombre que andaba buscando.

Le comente al Reverendo todo nuestro ardido truco sobre nuestra mudanza, aunque dije nuestros nombres verdaderos a fin de no complicarnos tanto, él se sorprendió al saber el nombre de mi Madre.

-Tú eres la hija de Isabella Swan, que placer verte, conservo muy gratos recuerdos de Bella, ella y mi Angy siempre fueron muy buenas amigas y Angy la extraño mucho cuando ella dejo Forks.

-Sí, pero como ve hemos vuelto, por eso es que deseo contactar a las viejas amistades de Mamá para retomar aquellos recuerdos, ¿sabe ud. como podría contactarme con su hija, o con alguna otra de las amistades de Mamá?

-No creo que puedas hablar con prontitud con mi Angy, ella y Ben se encuentran ahora en Florida en una convención de publicistas a la cual invitaron a Ben, sus niños ahora están en casa y por las otras amistades de tu Madre muchos de ellos ya se han mudado de Forks, si puedo recordar tu Madre estaba muy unida a los Cullen y ellos ya se han mudado hasta Seattle, aunque Esme nos visita con bastante frecuencia y sigue colaborando con las obras de la ciudad.

-¿Esme? – pregunte sin saber a quién se refería.

-Esme Cullen, es la madre de Alice, otra de las amigas de tu Madre.

Cuando escuche el nombre al que se refería el Reverendo Webber sabía que estaba sobre las pistas correctas y estaba deseando que él tuviera alguna información para hallar a los Cullen.

-¿Y sabrá ud. como podría contactarme con los Cullen en Seattle?

-No tengo los teléfonos de ellos allí, pero tienes más suerte de la que crees pequeña, porque Esme y su familia están este fin de semana de paso por Forks - apreté la mano de Jacob con tanta fuerza que me miraba con extrañeza, él me frotaba en círculos con su dedo pulgar el dorso de la mano a fin de que me calmara pero cada palabra del Reverendo Webber solo hacía que mis nervios se desataran -así que podrías hablar con ellos directamente en su Mansión, ¿no te parece pequeña?

El Reverendo Webber nos indico la manera de llegar a la Mansión Cullen y nos despidió mandando sus cariños hacia mi Madre. El hecho de mentirle a un miembro de la Iglesia hacia que mi cadena de mentiras y culpas aumentaran en mayor porcentaje, pero haría un trato con Dios, si él me permitía llegar a mis objetivos, comería pepinos y remolachas por un año entero sin quejarme y así terminaría por espiar algo de mis culpas.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_no vas a encontrar nunca_

_con quien mirar las estrellas_

_alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas_

_alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos_

_alguien que te haga volar como yo…_

_no vas a encontrarlo_

Tranzas

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

El bolso de viaje que había preparado para este fin de semana con Demetri descansaba encima de mi cama aquel viernes en la noche, no tenía mucha noción de que haríamos y Demetri estaba consciente de mi aversión a las sorpresas, pero me pidió un voto de confianza y accedí a llevar la ropa que él me había sugerido.

Mi vestido palabra de honor de satén negro, recién adquirido en una de las incursiones al centro comercial donde me había arrastrado Nessie hace un par de semanas, se ajustaba a mi cuerpo mejor de lo que había pensado y esperaba que Demetri estuviera tan satisfecho con el cómo lo estaba yo. Cuando estuve convencida, por fin, de mi buen aspecto ante el espejo, mi móvil sonó desde la cómoda donde lo había colocado.

-La luna è gelosa della tua belleza stanotte – dijo él en su extraordinario acento italiano.

-Aún no me has visto, ¿como sabes entonces que causo la envidia de la luna?

-Solo lo sé, tú no podrías más que causar envidia por donde pases, hermosa Bella.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en mi rostro, él sabía muy bien cómo sacar lo mejor de mí.

-¿Estas cerca? – pregunte.

-Estoy afuera y a tus pies, esperando por ti "principessa".

-Ya estoy contigo.

En cuanto baje a la recepción un chofer con elegante traje me esperaba para tomar el bolso de viaje y dejarme solo con mi bolso de mano. Cuando amablemente me escolto afuera, un muy elegante Demetri me esperaba junto a una gran limosina negra con dos copas de Champaña en sus manos.

-Lo dicho, "simplicemente belle" – dijo extendiendo su mano para que tomara una de las copas.

No pude reprimir una gran sonrisa antes de responderle –Me alegra que te agrade.

-Soy un hombre con suerte por lucir esta noche a una hermosísima mujer – dijo alzando su copa y bebiendo un sorbo.

Me ofreció su mano libre para ayudarme a subir en el auto, mientras señalaba con su cabeza al chofer para indicarle que estábamos listos.

Se sentó a mi lado y coloco su copa contra la mía, invitándome a que sorbiera como él la bebida que me había ofrecido, cosa que hice inmediatamente y él se acerco a mí para colocar un dulce beso en la comisura de mis labios. Cuando lo hizo pude oler su exquisito perfume, uno que me hacía pensar en su propio olor natural, ese que había sentido con anterioridad en él, cuando se acercaba a mí después de haber tomado una ducha. Me sonroje de inmediato cuando esos pensamientos invadieron mi mente y él debió notar lo que estaba pensando pues esbozo su hermosa sonrisa y me guiño un ojo.

Hicimos el trayecto en silencio, en uno que me pareció extremadamente cómodo a pesar de las expectativas que sentía con respecto a la cita y eso me permitió verificar por la ventanilla la dirección que estábamos tomando, sabía que nos dirigíamos al centro de Los Ángeles y recordé que a Demetri le encantaba visitar un grupo de exclusivos restaurantes que se encontraban en la Saint Olive Street y fue allí precisamente que nuestro auto entro minutos después.

El Cicada es un exclusivo restaurante de la zona, famosísimo por su excelente comida italiana y por su deslumbrante decoración Art Deco de la década de los 20, el Maître que nos esperaba en la entrada saludo a Demetri con familiaridad y nos guío hasta una de las mesas que se encontraban en el extremo derecho del local, un lugar desde donde podía ver toda la hermosa decoración reinante pero que aún así permitía privacidad. La cena, por supuesto, fue exquisita y el postre fue comida de dioses, Demetri sabía como alagar a una mujer y esa noche todos sus encantos fueron para conmigo.

La promesa de una noche de diversión continuo cuando salimos del restaurante, después de que pude convencer a Demetri de que mis habilidades de baile eran más parecidas a una catástrofe donde se perderían varias extremidades inferiores y yo podría fácilmente terminar con mi elegante vestido en el piso. Demetri no mostró reticencia al cambio, así que hizo algunas indicaciones nuevas al chofer y pude ver que nos dirigíamos a la Bahía.

La gran limosina aparco en el lujoso puerto de Marina del Rey y comencé a pensar como le iría a mi equilibrio sobre cualquier cosa flotante que estuviera ubicada en ese puerto. Pero nada me preparo para el magnifico Yate que nos esperaba en la marina.

…

…

Decir que el Yate era "imponente" era abusar y pisotear el extenso vocabulario que me había esforzado en aprender durante años y que trataba de que mi nena imitara, pero "imponente" era lo único que mi mente balbuceante podía encontrar como adjetivo descriptivo en aquel instante.*****(2)**

Jamás había visto un barco tan grande que no fuera un crucero, las luces azules, amarillas y blancas que destellaban por doquier hacían pensar que estaba frente a un grande y elegante casino de Las Vegas. No se cuantas habitaciones, ni cuantos baños, ni cuantos salones poseía aquel Yate y estuve segura que me sería difícil contarlos, más allá de orientarme dentro de este enorme lugar, solo estuve conciente del brazo de Demetri que se ajustaba firmemente a mi cintura al guiarme por la cubierta, mientra el Yate se alejaba con lentitud del puerto. Me encantaba ver como las luces de la ciudad se convertían en pequeños destellos y presentaban una hermosa visión de la Bahía.

Un escalofrío debido al viento que empezaba a soplar hizo que Demetri me invitara a entrar en búsqueda de un ambiente más calido y fui guiada por los pasillos, mientras contemplaba salones enormes decorados con gran elegancia, pero de los cuales no disfrutamos pues solo fui conciente de que nos alejábamos de ellos cuando entramos en el amplio ascensor de aquel barco. Demetri no dejaba de abrazarme en todo el recorrido y de decir a mi oído una y otra vez, lo afortunado que era de tenerme a su lado aquella noche, mientras depositaba suaves besos en las palmas de mis manos o en mi cabello.

La suite a donde fui trasladada contaba con una decoración exquisita en colores beige y dorado que la hacían envidiar las habitaciones de un principado, el esplendido jacuzzi que pude descubrir desde una de las esquinas de la habitación parecía invitarnos a compartir nuestro tiempo con el, al igual que la cubeta con Champaña que se encontraba al costado de la enorme cama que sabía que esa noche compartiría con Demetri. Pero nada parecía ser más hermoso que la vista de la Bahía perdiéndose en la distancia y que podía contemplar aún desde uno de los balcones de aquella enorme y lujosísima habitación.

-Hermosa – dije casi en un susurro.

-Si, realmente hermosa. – dijo él, pero no miraba la costa, él solo me miraba a mí.

Me giro para que ambos quedáramos frente a frente, sus ojos y los míos fijos el uno en el otro, como si no pudiéramos mirar a nada o nadie más, me estrecho por mi cintura, haciendo que nos acercáramos más y sentí todo el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Hacia muchos años que no tenia estas sensaciones, esa excitación repentina, esa comodidad de estar al lado de alguien como con él, ese deseo irrefrenable de pertenecer a ese alguien.

Su boca rozo la comisura de mis labios y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, sus labios atraparon mi labio superior apretándolo suavemente, para después hacer lo mismo con mi labio inferior pero esta vez mordiéndolo, también suavemente. Luego su lengua reclamo mi lengua, y yo le di paso, sintiendo como su boca se apoderaba de la mía, demandando poseerla por completo, así como sabia que también quería poseer todo mi cuerpo y yo simplemente deje que él la devorara.

Sus manos se colocaron en mis hombros desnudos, mientras él no dejaba de besarme, una de sus manos recorrió lentamente el camino hacia mi cuello, hasta el nacimiento de mis cabellos, presionando para intensificar el beso, mientras la otra mano viajaba hasta la cremallera de mi vestido haciéndola bajar muy lentamente. Cuando acabo, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda haciendo que el vestido cayera, quedando a mis pies.

No era la primera vez que un hombre que no fuera Edward me tocaba y tampoco era la primera vez que Demetri lo hacia, pero si era la primera vez que producía sensaciones totalmente diferentes en mi, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera dormido y él fuera el que ahora me despertaba.

Una parte de mi se preguntaba si estaba traicionando sentimientos que había reprimido dentro de mí, esos que estaban fundidos en mi piel, esos que a veces me hacían despertar agitada en medio de la noche, después de haber soñado con él…

Mientras la otra parte de mí se preguntaba, si este era el hombre correcto para mí, si realmente estaba lista para darle una oportunidad, para darme una oportunidad a mi misma.

Mi burbuja de jabón se rompió cuando sentí de nuevo sus manos… allí justo sobre mis pezones, haciendo que estos se volvieran como piedra, en ese momento simplemente deje de pensar…

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

**Nota1**: No conozco Los Ángeles, los datos que he colocado aquí son producto de una incursión por Google map, espero que las distancias entre un lugar y otro no sean excesivas haciendo de este fragmento de la historia algo difícil de creer. Para los que viven o han visitado Los Ángeles y les parezca que estoy muy errada con esto de las distancias y lugares, pido mil disculpas.

…

…

*****Nota2**: Esto es por si quieren ver el "pequeño" botecito al que Demetri llevo a Bella, conste que yo ni me lo creí cuando lo vi, pero así es la vida de los ricos y famosos jejeje.

Recuerden colocar el link sin los espacios en blanco:

http:/ www. /2008/05/lkw. html

…

…

-0000000-


	5. Amor y Dejarse Llevar

En el capitulo anterior coloque el link para lo del bote y este no aparecio, lo coloco de nuevo a ver si este por fin sale:

http : / www. alquiler de yates . net / 2008 / 05 / lkw. html

Gracias por interesarse en la historia.

…

**CAPITULO 5**

**Amor y Dejarse Llevar**

…

…

…_Despacio voy por tu cintura_

_despacio y me detiene una duda,_

_si es que realmente merezco_

_robarme a la niña_

_y regalarte a la mujer_

_e inscribirme en tu ayer…_

…..Ricardo Arjona

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

La cena en la casa de Sam transcurrió velozmente, el ánimo de Seth no había cambiado y afortunadamente Jacob ya no lo miraba con tan malos ojos desde que lo acorrale y bese efusivamente en el pasillo de las habitaciones antes de salir a cenar y le dije al oído "_yo solo soy tuya_". Eso mejoro su ánimo de manera inmediata y ya ninguna cosa que Seth dijo lo perturbo.

Ya estábamos despidiendo a Seth en la puerta para que él fuera a su casa cuando escuchamos desde la cocina un grito de Leah, al entrar allí, un gran charco entre sus piernas evidencio que había roto fuente y todos los chicos fueron inmediatamente paralizados con lo que presenciaban. Tuve que sacudir a Sam de su ensimismamiento cuando le dije que buscara las cosas de Leah, mientras hacia casi lo mismo con Seth y Jacob para que encendieran el auto y llevaran a Leah al hospital. Quería ir con ellos, pero Sam pensó que sus padres podrían llamar en cualquier momento y no podrían comunicarse así que el que yo me quedara en casa seria mejor.

Me quede sentada en el sofá en una de las esquinas del hall, estaba segura que nada me haría mantenerme ocupada, la casa ahora parecía muy grande para mi sola y yo hubiera querido estar en mi cálida cama.

Aún mi Madre de vez en cuando entraba en mi cuarto para arroparme, sabía que era una práctica infantil, esperar a que eso sucediera, pero mi relación con mi Madre no había cambiado mucho desde mi infancia, aunque odiaba a mares que todos me llamaran niña, pues evidentemente ya no lo era, pero sentía que nunca dejaría de ser la niña de Bella Swan, jamás dejaría de añorar recostarme en el regazo de mi Madre mientras le contaba de mi día y sentir como ella peinaba mis cabellos con sus manos.

Cuanto hubiera deseado que este viaje fuera distinto, que mi Madre estuviera acá, pero no podía pedirle eso, por más que hubiera pasado el tiempo, por más que lo sucedido en el pasado ya no tuviera el más mínimo sentido, ella no quería volver a el, así que todo lo tenía que hacer yo, si quería la verdad, debía ser yo quien la encontrara. No podía dejar de jugar con mis manos, "mañana", sentía en todo mi cuerpo que "mañana" era el día, el que había esperado durante tanto tiempo, pero eso no impedía que mis miedos estuvieran a flor de piel, ¿Podría verlo a él? ¿Estaría tan cerca como pensaba? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sabía de mí? ¿Me querría…? No sabía si era mejor dejar de pensar, tal vez esa sería una mejor solución, no pensar en nada…

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que escuche un auto estacionar a la afueras de la casa, tal vez sería Jacob o Seth, trayendo noticias del bebe. Rogué que la persona adecuada fuera quien abriera aquella puerta, deseaba más que nunca ver a ahora a Jacob, sentirlo junto a mí, jamás había deseado verlo tanto como lo deseaba ahora.

Me lance a sus brazos sin pensarlo mucho, me abrace con fuerza a su cuerpo sintiendo una vez más aquel calor que siempre se desprendía de él, pensé que no había mejor olor en el mundo que ese que se desprendía de mi Jacob, ese que me hacía no querer separarme de él ni un solo instante.

-¿Bonita que pasa?

-No me sueltes por favor, tengo miedo Bonito, mucho miedo.

-¿Porque? Tú lo has dicho, estamos tan cerca, los Cullen pueden tener todas las respuestas que has querido desde siempre.

-Lo sé, es precisamente a eso lo que temo, hasta ahora no había pensando que esa verdad puede hacerme daño, tanto como se lo hizo a Mamá – mi cuerpo temblaba y Jacob me abrazo ahora con más fuerza.

Sentí su brazo pasar por debajo de mis rodillas y mis pies dejar el suelo, fui llevada en sus manos al mismo sofá que ocupaba antes, mientras me colocaba sobre su regazo. Sentí sus manos colocarse sobre mi rostro y su frente sobre la mía.

-¿Que es a lo que realmente temes?

-… Todo y Nada…

Su rostro reflejaba la misma claridad de siempre, él sabía que necesitaría tiempo para buscar las palabras precisas, había aprendido a tenerme paciencia, sabiendo que mi cabeza quería decir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo sin saber cuáles eran las frases acertadas.

-Tal vez el tiempo lo borre todo, pero no sé si lo que paso pueda ser borrado…

-¿Es eso realmente lo que temes? – me conocía más que nadie, tanto como Mamá.

-¿Y si él no me quiere? ¿Si nisiquiera quiere verme? – dije con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Dime quien no te querría? ¿Quien, después de ver tus bellos ojos no podría derretirse ante ti? Solo necesitara unos minutos a tu lado para saber qué querrá permanecer contigo siempre, tal como yo lo supe. Y aún así, aunque su cabeza tenga alguna clase de daño – sonreía ampliamente mientras lo decía –él se perderá de conocer a un ser luminoso, tierno, sensible, perderá la oportunidad de tocar un poquito de cielo, ese que siento yo cada vez que estás conmigo.

Si no amara a Jacob tanto como lo hacía, me hubiera enamorado de él nuevamente en ese instante.

Sabía que solo él podía calmar todos mis miedos, sabía que no habría nadie mejor que él, no me sentía merecedora de tanta suerte. Rogué muy dentro de mí, dentro de mi propio corazón, para nunca estar lejos de ese hombre que ahora estaba junto a mí, rogué que él me amara tanto como lo amaba yo, pues una vez más, confirmaba que a pesar de todas mis faltas, de todos los vacíos que alguna vez tuve, de todos los amores que me faltaban, de todo lo que podía encontrar a apenas unas horas, mi mundo no sería nada si no estaba junto él.

Lleve mis manos también a su rostro y busque sus labios para tenerlos en los míos, sus labios suaves recibieron a los míos y busque con mi lengua permiso para entrar y devorar su boca, ansiaba más que nunca sentir su sabor, envolverme en él. Su boca era adictiva, nunca sabia cuando parar, siempre quería más de ella, más de él, más de su calor. Mordía su labio inferior con suavidad sabiendo que a Jacob le gustaban los juegos, esos que lo hacían dejar de pensar tanto como a mí. En un intento de detener mis avances y como si leyera mi mente sus labios se separaron de los míos.

-No hagas esto Bonita, sabes que no puedo pensar.

-Es lo que quiero, no quiero que pienses, ni yo misma quiero hacerlo, solo déjame sentir Bonito, solo déjate llevar.

No necesitó ninguna palabra más, volvió a pasar su brazo detrás de mis rodillas y fui suspendida nuevamente en el aire, mientras buscaba apresurado la habitación de huéspedes que su primo había preparado para mí.

Me dejo con suavidad sobre la cama, mientras él apoyaba sus manos a mis costados quedando sobre mi sin que pudiera sentir ni un gramo de su peso, sus besos devoraban mi boca, tal y como yo también devoraba la suya, pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello y enrede sus suaves cabellos entre mis dedos incitándolo a no separarse de mí, no quería dejarlo ir, ni en ese momento ni nunca más en mi vida. Sus labios se separaron de los míos en busca de aire, mientras escuchaba en susurros sus palabras sobre mis labios.

-Te amo Bonita, tanto que no puedo decirlo con palabras.

No necesitaba escuchar nada más, necesitaba sentirlo conmigo, sentir su calor, tanto como necesitaba que él sintiera el mío, no necesitaba decirle que lo amaba, él lo sabía, lo había sabido siempre, sabía también que no amaría a nadie, más de lo que lo amaba a él, solo quería demostrarle con mi boca, con mis manos, con mi cuerpo, hacerle entender que mi amor era tan grande que tampoco tenía palabras para describirlo.

Recorrí con mis manos su espalda por sobre la tela de su camisa, buscando el borde de la misma para llevarla por encima de su cabeza, me encantaba mirar su torso desnudo, su piel morena en contraste con mi piel blanca, era glorioso sentir mis manos recorriendo su pecho.

Nunca podría describir con exactitud cada una de las sensaciones que mi cuerpo percibía cada vez que hacía el amor con Jacob, todo parecía igual a la primera vez y era al mismo tiempo nuevo y diferente. Solo sabía que una vez que mi cuerpo sentía su calor, quería más, siempre quería más de Jacob, más de sus besos, más de sus caricias, quería su piel fundida con la mía, más de lo que nunca desee nada en toda mi vida.

Cuando separe mi boca de sus labios fue el momento en que note que mi blusa ya no estaba en mí, al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían mi entrepierna y luego fueron en búsqueda del cierre de mi falda. Mis manos igual no dejaban de recorrer su espalda baja, queriendo unirlo mucho más a mí.

Mientras nuestras manos se apropiaban de nuestros cuerpos, los labios de Jacob recorrían mi cuello haciendo arder cada parte en la que ellos me resoban, poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta mis pechos haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara ofreciéndolos ante él, haciéndole saber una vez más que era lo más excitante para mi, lo que más me gustaba de cada una de las veces que habíamos compartido nuestros cuerpos, sentí como sus manos desataban mi brasier y su lengua recorría uno de mis pezones haciéndome gemir por la increíble sensación.

Mis manos fueron a parar a sus cabellos presionándolo hacia mi cuerpo, lo quería en mis pechos, saciándose de ellos, quería ese veneno que era su lengua en mí.

Siguió bajando por mi vientre mientras sus manos se deshacían no solo de mi falda sino también de la única prenda intima que quedaba sobre mí.

Mi parte racional a estas alturas ya no funcionaba, ya no importaba como o porque estaba en aquel pueblo, no existía razón alguna, solo las múltiples sensaciones que él me producía cuando llego al botón más sensible de mi intimidad, nada llegaba a mi mente y lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación eran los gemidos, esos que ya salían de mi sin poder detenerlos.

Mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía, le pertenecía a él, era de su boca, era de sus manos.

Gruñí con sonoridad cuando deje de sentir su lengua en mi intimidad. Subió nuevamente a mis pechos, la sensación era indescriptible, pero ya yo no podía más, no quería dejar de sentir.

-Te necesito _ahora_ – fue lo único que pude susurrar.

Solo fui conciente cuando todo su cuerpo se unió al mío y lo sentí entrar en mí, mientras me decía al oído "te amo", solo con un susurro, pero que fue suficiente para que lo escuchara.

No sé cuantas veces grite su nombre, ni cuantas veces le dije "te amo", solo se que cada penetración hacia hervir mi cuerpo llevándome a mi paraíso personal, ese que solo compartía con Jacob y que sentía muy dentro de mí que no sería capaz de compartir con nadie más.

Cuando creí que mi cuerpo no esperaría más, cuando mil sensaciones estaban listas para explotar dentro de mí, regándose desde mi vientre a cada fibra de mi cuerpo, sus ojos se posaron en los míos y nuestros labios solo pronunciaron nuestros nombres en el último suspiro que permitió que ambos tocáramos el cielo.

Jacob se derrumbo a mi lado, tratando de recuperar la respiración, tanto como yo lo intentaba, no quería deshacerme de su calor y rodé mi cuerpo aun sudoroso sobre el suyo, uniendo una vez más su piel a la mía, una sensación que quería conmigo para siempre, su cuerpo en mi cuerpo, como sabía que deberíamos permanecer.

-¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo? – pregunte.

-No lo suficiente – dijo él.

-Te amo Bonito, jamás podría demostrártelo con suficiencia.

-Ya lo has demostrado Bonita, solo me basta con mirar tus ojos para saber que me amas, tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Sus labios volvieron a los míos, su lengua en mi lengua una vez más, sabía que la noche no sería suficiente, nada sería suficiente para decirnos cuanto nos amábamos, ni para demostrárnoslo.

…

…

La luz del sol se coló por la ventana de la habitación haciéndome abrir los ojos, los brazos de Jacob alrededor de mi cuerpo me recordaban las sensaciones de la noche anterior, gire mi cuerpo para buscar sus labios, nunca me cansaría de besarlos.

-Cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos.

-Arriba dormilón, Sam o Seth estarán aquí pronto y hoy hay un montón de cosas que hacer – algo dentro de mi me decía que hoy sería un día largo, pero nada importaba si él estaba junto a mí.

…

…

Seth llego a la casa media hora después, cuando Jacob salía de la ducha y yo terminaba el desayuno. Recordé una vez más a mi Madre, cada una de las veces que me enseñaba a cocinar y que contaba anécdotas de su Madre y de su propio aprendizaje, una Madre de la que sabía tanto y tan poco, una Madre y un Padre que recordaba tantas veces con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Seth brincaba por toda la casa, contando con orgullo de las características de su nuevo y único sobrino, bromeaba con Jacob al cual decía que afortunadamente se parecía a su familia y no a los Black, Jacob fruncía el seño y yo reía de los chistes de Seth, aunque nunca estuve de acuerdo en menospreciar las características de los Black, si por mi fuera todos mis hijos podían ser iguales a Jacob y eso los haría realmente hermosos.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_Y nos rendiremos en brazos de nuestro destino_

_cada beso será tan urgente_

_y es que sabes que tarde o temprano_

_te derrumbas sobre mí…_

…..Tommy Torres

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

La luz filtrándose a través del gran ventanal fue lo que me despertó aquella mañana, mucho más tarde cuando fui conciente note unos brazos que rodeaban mis cintura y una respiración acompasada se sentía a mi espalda.

Los roces solo trajeron consigo el recuerdo de los eventos que se sucedieron la noche anterior, cada beso, cada abrazo, Demetri sabía que decir, que tocar, que besar, eso no podría negarlo nunca.

Me deslice lo mejor que pude para dejar la cama sin despertarlo, mientras cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo con el albornoz que encontré en una cómoda a los pies de la cama. No es que mi deseo me llevara con prontitud a dejar el calor de la cama, más estaba pensando que mi deseo aún continuaba, tanto como para seguir permaneciendo en ella, pero como siempre los pensamientos que no habían arruinado mi noche, llegaron en tropel a querer devastar mi mañana.

Mientras me adentraba en el gran balcón de aquella habitación y me inclinaba en la barandita mirando el mar, no deje de recordar que mi vida comenzaba a dar vueltas más rápido de lo que había deseado. Volví a pensar una vez más que los cambios me producían temor, que me paralizaban tanto a veces. Pero la vida, con todos sus golpes y todos sus aprendizajes, me había cambiado tantas veces sin querer, afortunadamente haciéndome más fuerte en cada episodio. Ya no era y tampoco seria nunca la chica ingenua que salio de Forks hace 17 años. Ya no abría mi corazón. Abrir el corazón, ufsss, llegue a pensar en algún momento de mi vida que ese órgano no funcionaba, solo ese dolor desgarrador, ese vacío, esa falta de calidez era lo que ocupaba su lugar, vacío… si definitivamente era la mejor descripción, mi pecho, allí donde se supone estaba el corazón, estaba vacío.

Mire por encima del hombro para comprobar que él aun dormía, mientras seguía pensando o más bien dejaba a mi mente vagar… Que tan difícil puede ser convencerme de una vez a que merezco ser feliz, merezco el calor de unos brazos que despierten a mi lado día tras día, no me pareció un deseo demasiado egoísta, pero aún así, a veces me sentía tan culpable de tratar de abrirme a alguien. Culpa, temor, miedo, demasiadas cosas que describir que yo misma no entendía a veces. Dios… porque de una vez por todas no podía dejar de pensar en mi pasado, era eso, se había ido, jamás volvería a ser lo mismo y yo debía dejar de solamente intentar respirar y comenzar a "vivir" una vez más, de manera real, conciente e inconcientemente, "vivir" de una vez y eso irremediablemente debía ser sin él, de una vez y para siempre.

-Te relaja el mar "principessa". – dijo Demetri a mis espaldas, sobresaltándome con su presencia mientras sus brazos tomaban mi cintura. –¿te asuste?, discúlpame.

-No, no te preocupes solo esta metida en mis pensamientos.

-Ufffsss ¿podría yo compartir esos pensamientos?

-Estabas en ellos.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Eso solo depende de ti – dije, girándome para pasar mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Espero que haya sido un buen pensamiento – dijo acercando su rostro al mío, podía sentir el roce de sus labios con los míos y una clara invitación a saborearlos.

-Si lo era, gracias a ti ahora tengo buenos pensamientos y eso nisiquiera se como agradecértelo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, tu mereces que se cumplan tus mayores sueños y desearía ser yo quien pueda cumplírtelos, si me dejas prometo cumplirlos todos.

-No prometas nada, quieres, no quiero tener expectativas. No quiero planes.

-Lo se – dijo él, pegando más su cuerpo al mío –todo será como tu quieres, un paso a la vez. Mientras tu quieras yo estaré aquí, porque se que si me dejas hare que quieras quedarte conmigo.

El roce de sus labios ya no era tal, ahora era su lengua la que estaba en busca de la mía y paso a paso solo deje que se pusiera en contacto con ella.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_Nadie me puede entender_

_que haces falta a veces todavía,_

_sobrevivo en el ayer_

_trato de salvarme cada día…_

…..Kudai

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

Cuando Jacob tomo el desvió que nos llevaba a la Mansión Cullen quedamos impresionados con una casa antigua que por lo menos debía de tener 100 años, era un edificio enorme que contaba con tres pisos de altura y estaba pintada toda de blanco. Había varios autos aparcados en frente así que indicaba que la casa estaba por lo menos habitada en ese momento por un grupo numeroso de personas.

-Nessie, ¿será que están celebrando algún acontecimiento? Si es así no creo que les guste la clase de interrupción que venimos a hacer.

-No sé si sea el mejor momento – dije sin dejar de mirar a la casa –pero no creo que tengamos muchas otras oportunidades de conversar con los Cullen.

Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia el umbral para tocar, al abrir la puerta una mujer delgada, de grandes ojos verdes, un rostro enmarcado por una larga melena color caramelo y bella por demás, nos miraba a ambos con una amplia sonrisa. Se detuvo en mi, mirándome con una de sus cejas levantadas, como pensando detenidamente en algo más.

-Buenos días –atine a decir y a sonreír. Recordé las múltiples lecciones de educación de mi Madre, la cual siempre decía que un saludo amable y una sonrisa podían ganarse a cualquiera.

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo servirles? – me contesto ella.

-Mi nombre es Reneesme y él es mi novio Jacob, venimos buscando a los miembros de la familia Cullen, específicamente a Alice.

-Yo soy Esme Cullen y Alice es una de mis hijas, si gustan pasar podré llamarla para que hablen con ella.

El salón a donde nos llevo, era extremadamente luminoso y muy grande, la decoración era imponente, destacaban dos grandes sofás blancos colocados frente a un gran ventanal desde donde se podía apreciar el jardín del fondo. Esme Cullen nos guío hasta ellos y nos invito a sentarnos.

-Esperen aquí iré por ella – dejándonos allí mientras subía al nivel superior por una gran escalera de caracol.

-Wow, esta casa es realmente enorme – dijo Jacob.

-Si, parece ser más grande por dentro de lo que se ve por fuera.

Mi cabeza se mantenía agachada y estrujaba mis manos mirando mis zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante que hubiera visto antes.

-¿Nerviosa? – pregunto.

-Si, en realidad si, no recuerdo haber estado tan nerviosa en toda mi vida.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Es una sensación extraña sabes, estar tan cerca de la verdad, es como esa sensación agridulce que tienes cuando te acercas al final de una novela que te gusta. Quieres seguir leyendo para conocerlo todo pero aún así estas conciente que ya no habrá más de esa misma historia para seguir leyendo.

Con una de sus manos él tomo la mía y con la otra levanto mi mentón, besándome en la frente.

-Mi Bonita, jamás dejaras de ser un ratón de biblioteca – lo mire con disgusto y bufé –pero así es como te quiero – dijo finalmente.

Luego acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso tiernamente, en cambio yo aferre mis manos a sus cabellos y profundice el beso. Quería alejar toda la tensión que llevaba dentro de mí y no había como los besos de Jacob para dejarme sin nada que pensar. Nos separamos cuando escuchamos pasos que bajaban por la escalera.

Esme Cullen se presento ante nosotros seguida de una mujer tan delgada como ella, pequeña y con facciones muy finas, sus ojos de un verde profundo y su cabello de un negro muy intenso que llevaba muy desordenado pero que a pesar de ello le imprima estilo, una mujer bella igual que su Madre, pues supuse por las fotografías del Anuario que esa mujer era Alice Cullen. Otros pasos en la escalera nos hicieron mirar hacia ella y cuando me di cuenta la quijada de Jacob estaba casi en el piso y la mía estaba en las mismas condiciones, la mujer más deslumbrante que hubiera visto en mi vida había entrado al salón, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros en forma de cascada, sus preciosos ojos azules y su cuerpo escultural nos dejaron sin respiración, ninguna de las fotografías de Rosalie Hale le hacían justicia, ella era "realmente hermosa".

No podía dejar de pensar que la Mansión Cullen pertenecía a alguna dimensión extraña, jamás había visto tanta belleza junta, todas y cada una de las mujeres que estaban frente a mi rebosaban hermosura. Pensaba también que talvez mi Madre, que poseía una gran belleza, era la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas que veía a mi alrededor, ella no habría desentonado nunca junto a ellas y me preguntaba si alguna vez podría al menos emular la belleza de algún miembro del Clan Cullen, así como alguna vez me pregunte si podría emular la belleza de mi Madre.

Rosalie miro a Jacob con disgusto, mientras yo atine a golpearlo en su costado para que al fin cerrara la boca, luego ella fijo sus ojos en mi y estos expresaban la misma sorpresa que ya se repetía en los rostros de las otras dos mujeres.

-Bien… Reneesme, Jacob, estas son mis hijas, Alice y Rosalie – dijo amablemente la Sra. Cullen y sus hijas tomaban asiento en el sofá delante de nosotros –mientras ustedes hablan yo traeré algo fresco para beber.

-No es necesario Sra. Cullen, no se moleste – me apresure a decir.

-No es ninguna molestia, no te preocupes y llámame Esme.

-Gracias… Esme.

Cuando salio del salón mire a ambas mujeres sin poder decir nada.

-Bien, en que podemos ayudarte, ¿Reneesme? – dijo Alice.

-Nessie, pueden llamarme Nessie.

-Bien Nessie, cuéntanos – dijo Rosalie, escrutándome con sus ojos una vez más.

De pronto me di cuenta que la historia de la mudanza de mis Padres a Forks no convencerían a las mujeres que se encontraban conmigo en aquella habitación y que la verdad seria mucho más efectiva que cualquier otro argumento.

Mire a Jacob y pareció entender mis intenciones, así que él apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo. Aclare mi garganta que se mostraba más seca que nunca y me dispuse a hablar.

-Vine aquí por respuestas… Hace muchos años mi Madre vivió en Forks, lo he confirmado con las fotografías del Anuario del Instituto, supongo que es aquí donde conoció a mi Padre y por eso vine, para conocer noticias de él. Supongo también que siendo ustedes miembros de lo que conocían en el Instituto como el Clan Cullen podrían decirme quien era él y talvez donde pueda encontrarlo.

Alice entrecerró sus ojos pasando su mirada de Rosalie a mí y respondiéndome.

-En realidad si pertenecimos al Clan Cullen, pero tendríamos que saber el nombre de tu Madre a fin de saber si la conocíamos realmente.

-Oh perdón, es que bueno… estoy nerviosa… mi Madre se llama Isabella Swan, Bella.

En el momento en que pronuncie el nombre de mi Madre los ojos de Alice y Rosalie se abrieron como platos y ambas llevaron sus manos a sus bocas ahogando un grito.

Lo siguiente de lo que fui conciente fue el ruido de platos al quebrarse y luego ver a Esme Cullen desmayarse en medio del gran salón.

…

…

-0000000-


	6. Acabando Con Las Dudas

.

Agradezco a todos por sus reviuw, alertas y favoritos

.

…

**CAPITULO 6**

**Acabando Con Las Dudas**

…

…

…_Dime la verdad,_

_dime su secreto._

_Toda la verdad,_

_no le tengas miedo…_

…..Marta Sanchez

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

La casa se lleno de gritos, Jacob corrió hacia Esme levantándola del suelo mientras Alice lo guiaba hasta una habitación anexa a la que nos encontrábamos, mientras que Rosalie gritaba por alguien en el umbral de una puerta que supuse llevaba al sótano de la Mansión.

Tres hombres, tres niños y una chica irrumpieron en el salón preguntando el motivo de los gritos, mientras Rosalie guiaba al mayor de los hombres al cuarto anexo donde Jacob había llevado a Esme. Luego Jacob, Alice y Rosalie salieron de allí y ellas comenzaron a dar explicaciones por el desmayo.

-Solo es un desmayo, Papá la atenderá – dijo Alice mirándolos a todos –solo que nos sorprendimos, es todo.

Uno de los tres hombres que habían subido desde el sótano, un hombre muy alto y delgado, de cabello color miel y de contextura musculosa, noto en ese momento nuestras presencias y nos miro confundido.

-¿Ellos quienes se supone que son?

-Nunca creerás quien es ella Jasper – le contesto Alice sin dejar tampoco de mirarme.

La confusión de todos era más que evidente y miraron sin preguntar a Alice a fin de que dijera algo más.

-¡Hablen de una vez por favor! – insistió el otro hombre. Su contextura musculosa me hizo recordar a un oso y temí que si las cosas terminaban mal, fuera él quien nos sacara a rastras de aquella casa.

Sin embargo fue Rosalie la que contesto –Tranquilo Emmett… talvez si les dijeras tu nombre completo ellos entenderán – dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

Cuando todos los ojos se posaron ante mi, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, había heredado eso de mi madre y al igual que ella me ponía en evidencia ante cualquier situación.

-Mi nombre es… Reneesme, Reneesme Swan.

Y en ese momento un pesado silencio se instalo en el salón.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_Mientras tu te vas_

_yo no te olvidare_

_no importa el mundo,_

_por desgracia,_

_el mundo gira, aunque no estes…_

…..Ricardo Montaner

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Sentía más fuerte que nunca el aire fresco de aquella mañana, el olor de aquel mar salado entraba a mis pulmones quizás ardiendo, pero era sumamente placentero contemplar la nada.

Pensaba que estos momentos tranquilizantes eran los que realmente necesitaba para completar el próximo capitulo de mi novela. No es que la historia ya no estuviera armada en mi cabeza, es que a veces, o más bien siempre, la idea de la novela estaba concentrada en un su principio y su fin y los capítulos intermedios eran difíciles de crear y más a mi, que los diálogos se me hacían tan difíciles. Podía describir situaciones con bastante destreza pero los diálogos no eran lo mío, así dijera Zafrina mil cosas diferentes. Llegaba a pensar que era igual que con la vida, las mejores cosas las decimos con los silencios.

Contemplaba a Demetri charlar con el capital de la nave, mientras yo permanecía sobre una tumbona en una de las cubiertas. Pensaba desde que lo conocí que ese porte tan elegante, fuerte y vigoroso que exudaba Demetri no era algo que se veía todos los días, Nessie solía decir que él podía hacer babear a más de una y que yo en cambio parecía inmune a ese tipo de reacciones, aunque en realidad si las provocaba y muchas. Llegue a admirar en él más allá de su belleza física, a ese hombre inteligente, dulce y detallista que hacia que cualquier momento a su lado fuera fantástico, al principio no entendía como su ex esposa había decidido divorciarse de él y más teniendo un hijo al cual Demetri adoraba, pero sus constantes viajes, sus múltiples negocios y el hecho de que podía dejar de verlo por grandes temporadas me dieron entonces la respuesta.

Me pregunte una vez, si decidiera estar a su lado, si podría adecuarme a vivir a su lado, tomando en cuenta que había estado sola durante los últimos 17 años, la respuesta no surgió en mi cabeza en aquella oportunidad de la misma forma en que no surgía ahora.

No podía negar y menos en momentos como los que estaba viviendo ahora, que estaría inmersa en una vida esplendida a su lado. Las exquisitas cenas, los paseos en yates de lujo, los hermosos regalos (que no solía aceptar) y hasta el futuro de Nessie (que sabia que Demetri apreciaba también), pero la respuesta no llegaba a mi cabeza, me recriminaba a mi misma una y otra vez por seguir viviendo en el pasado, uno que yo misma había dejado que se presentara una y otra vez en el transcurso de mi vida, pero del cual también huía culpándome a mi misma por algo que nisiquiera recordaba con claridad. Ser la dueña y artífice de mi propia desgracia era la historia de mi vida, pero estar conciente de ello no significaba que me diera paz y eso era lo que no encontraba, en ninguna parte y junto a nadie.

Pensaba en mi vida como si esta fuera un largo camino, uno que debió comenzar con arenilla bajo mis pies, uno en que podía recordar risas y palabras de amor. Pero luego ese camino se trunco, volviéndose solitario y gris, tan gris como el día más oscuro en mi tierra natal. Después en una vuelta en el camino o debería decir en una barranca con una bicicleta descontrolada, mi vida volvió a cambiar obteniendo millones de matices, uno más hermoso que otro, llenando mi mundo de sueños que se realizaban uno a uno sin que yo misma me diera cuenta. Pero la vida, ese interminable carrusel, no se detiene aunque mucho lo quisiéramos y una vez más, en un giro vertiginoso, con mi culpa o sin ella, me dejo caer en medio de un desierto en el que cada paso escoció mi piel y encalleció mis manos, con una única luz como guía, una luz que significaba todo, si, por supuesto, pero que aun así, por más que yo lo hubiera querido, no borro este gran vacío, esta falta de paz.

Me preguntaba entonces si Demetri era ese desvío en el camino, ese que permitiría que mi vida volviera a suelos más fértiles, a arenas más suaves bajo mis pies y aún más, si ese era realmente mi deseo, "date una oportunidad" había dicho mi nena hace algún tiempo y contemplando a Demetri, me di cuenta de que a menos de que tomara una decisión ahora ese mejor destino con el que una vez soñé no seria jamás realidad. Aunque hoy y más que nunca antes, esa desazón de un futuro desconocido estaba escociendo como nunca antes y me preguntaba ¿porque este carrusel loco no paraba por lo menos una vez?

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_Y mi amor quedó atrás_

_a unos cuantos kilómetros de este lugar,_

_tiempo dame un chance mas_

_dejame regresar, quiero volver a empezar…_

…..Aditus

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – pregunto el hombre grande que me miraba.

-Mírala tu mismo Emmett y dime si no – le insistió Rosalie.

Ambos hombres me escrutaron con sus ojos, Jacob me miraba expectante esperando a que dijera alguna cosa o tal vez esperando alguna señal en mí para tomar mi mano y salir corriendo de allí. Entonces, ambos hombres se miraron de vuelta y estallaron en una carcajada, abrazándose y sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Hombres! – dijo Alice.

-¡Oh por Dios!, por supuesto que es de Bella, claro que si Jasper – dijo Emmett.

-Siempre pensé que la historia tendría otro final, debía ser así – dijo el hombre rubio llamado Jasper.

Aquellos hombres, hermosos todos por cierto, no dejaron de mirarme en los minutos que transcurrieron y hasta los chicos, especialmente la chica más grande, me miraban con ojos curiosos.

Rosalie insto a Emmett y a Jasper a bajar con el resto al sótano de nuevo, asegurándoles que todo estaría bien y que les avisarían de cualquier cambio en lo referente a su Madre. Miro de manera despectiva a Jacob y le indico que lo mejor era que también bajara junto con ellos, dejándome a mi sentada de nuevo en el sofá del salón con mis ojos mirando nuevamente mis zapatos.

Los minutos transcurrían, pero a mí me parecía que el tiempo se arrastraba, gateaba en vez de caminar, dentro de mí había una lucha desatada, mi cabeza me decía que debía buscar a Jacob y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de aquella casa, antes de que algo más sucediera, mientras algo punzante en el pecho me gritaba que permaneciera sentada y que esperara pues mis respuestas estaban mucho más cerca de lo que nunca lo habían estado, no sabia si eso que sentía era miedo o la certeza absoluta de que mi búsqueda terminaría allí mismo, ese mismo día.

El hombre mayor que había permanecido con Esme entro en el salón. Su cabello rubio y su aspecto increíble podían hipnotizar a cualquiera, yo aun seguía sumergida en esta dimensión desconocida que era la hermosísima familia Cullen, pues supuse que él era el jefe de la familia. Cuando las tres lo vimos saltamos de nuestros asientos como impulsadas por un resorte, él me miro con sus profundos ojos azules y se dirigió a mí para abrazarme. El abrazo me tomo por sorpresa, pero no me resulto molesto, por el contrario fue extremadamente calido y en contra de cualquier lógica me sentía muy cómoda con él.

Cuando al fin se separo de mi, rozó mi mejilla con su mano y me sonrío y sin pensarlo demasiado yo también le sonríe a cambio.

-Esme quiere verte – me dijo él –y a ustedes también – dirigiéndose a Alice y a Rosalie.

Alice tomo mi mano y me guío hasta la habitación anexa, al entrar supuse que era la biblioteca de la casa, a mi izquierda pude apreciar estantes de caoba llenos de libros que se encontraban dispuestos a lo largo de la pared principal, en el extremo contrario, a mi derecha, Esme estaba inclinada sobre un gran escritorio también de caoba y me miraba sonriente, yo igualmente le devolví la sonrisa.

Detrás de ella en la pared, una veintena de fotografías decoraban la misma, pude ver entre ellas a una Esme mucho más joven, al igual que al Señor Cullen, rostros de niños sonriendo, tortas de cumpleaños, togas de graduación y para mi gran sorpresa y consternación… mi Madre me sonreía en casi todas ellas.

Como hipnotizada me acerque mucho más a la pared sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, era ella… era mi Madre… me lleve las manos a la boca a fin de acallar un gemido y me gire para mirar los rostros de las tres mujeres y el hombre que estaban conmigo en aquella habitación.

-Si, es ella – dijo Esme -nunca le gustaron mucho las fotografías, pero siempre pensé que se veía hermosa en todas ellas, ¿no lo crees tú también?

-¿Pero Mamá…? Ella… ¿porque sus fotografías están acá? No entiendo…

-Porque tu Madre es una Cullen – me corto Rosalie –al igual que tu.

-Querías respuestas, creo que ya las has encontrado –finalmente dijo Alice.

…

…

Sentí que mis piernas perdían fuerza cuando fui guiada hasta uno de los sofás al fondo de la gran biblioteca, un ventanal a mi espalda también daba vista hacia el jardín del fondo de la casa de los Cullen. Mire sin ver a las dos mujeres que se sentaban delante de mí y sentí mis manos temblorosas tomadas por Esme y el Señor Cullen.

-¿Una Cullen?, ¿cómo es que soy una Cullen?

-Viniste a buscar a tu Padre ¿no es cierto? – me dijo Alice -¿a verificar si nosotros lo conocíamos?

-Solo con verte ya sabía que algo de mi había en ti – la corto Esme.

-Es cierto Mamá, se parece mucho a él – termino Rosalie.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, era como si su conversación no estuviera dirigida a mí sino a ellas mismas, todos sus rostros se mostraban sonrientes, no sabía cómo describir el mío, debía mostrar una gran sorpresa en él, tal vez consternación, volteaba mi cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder entender nada.

-Por favor, por favor, están confundiendo a la niña – dijo el Señor Cullen.

-Ya no soy una niña – fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Para nosotros siempre lo serás - dijo el Señor Cullen.

-Señor Cullen esta hablando ud. como mi Madre – dije sin más.

-Soy Carlisle, pero tu talvez querrías llamarme de otra forma.

-¿Cómo se supone que deba hacerlo?

Y una vez más un silencio incomodo lleno la sala.

Ellos se miraban unos a otros, como decidiendo quien tomaría la batuta, fue Alice quien aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que lo primero que deberíamos saber es ¿Cuánto sabes?, pero presumo por la expresión de tu cara al ver las fotografías, que no es mucho.

Asentí sin saber que decir y ella continuo.

-Me tocaría preguntarte, aunque no tengo muchas dudas tampoco con respecto a eso, dime Nessie, ¿tienes 16 años no es cierto?

Asentí nuevamente, mi garganta estaba tan seca que no creía poder pronunciar palabra.

-Bien… tu Madre, mi endemoniada hermana…

-¡Alice! – dijo Esme.

-Perdón Mamá, pero ya sabes que tengo razones para decirle así – afirmo sin ningún reparo –en fin, tu Madre, llego a nuestras vidas siendo una niña, al igual que Rose – giro mirando a su hermana y esta asintió –y formo parte de nuestra familia de inmediato…

Luego ella cayo, mirando a Rosalie, sus ojos parecían preguntar no se que cosa y Rosalie se volteo para hablar esta vez.

-Por circunstancias… que no vienen al caso ahora, ella desapareció de nuestras vidas y suponemos… no… más bien ahora estamos seguras de que tú te fuiste con ella cuando se marcho.

Me miraron expectantes, creí por un momento que podían escuchar como iban encajando uno a uno los engranajes dentro de mi cabeza. Esta era la familia de Mamá… por razones que todavía desconocía había formado parte de este cuadro de personas de perfección absoluta, como había pensado antes, ella no hubiera desentonado junto a ellos, más bien ella era la pieza faltante en ese rompecabezas.

Pero más aún que conocer que todos ellos eran parte de un todo, era darme cuenta que sin duda alguna ellos sabían quien era mi Padre.

-Entonces… - dije con voz quebrada, que no reconocí ni yo misma y mirándolos de uno en uno -¿uds. saben quien es él?

-Si por "él" te refieres a tu Padre – dijo Alice, mirándome mientras yo asentía –pues si, también conocemos a ese cabeza hueca.

-¡Alice! – volvió a decir Esme.

-Doy gracias a Dios de que la estupidez no sea una característica genética de los Cullen o en todo caso si lo fuera, todo el gen se lo llevo él, cuando ambos nacimos. Es un idiota Mamá, lo sabes, o ¿como quieres que describa entonces a tu hijo?, al idiota de mi hermano.

¿Su hermano? ¿Su hijo? Mi cabeza daba vueltas, ¿ellos eran entonces mi familia? Rosalie tenía razón, yo era una Cullen.

…

…

-0000000-


	7. Amor Sin Final

.

Se que quieren a Edward (bueno quien no lo querría jejeje), pero antes que el aparezca quería mostrar porque los Cullen de mi historia son quienes son y en algunas ocasiones eso solo se logra con el ejemplo. Amo a Carlisle y a Esme y por eso ellos también merecían su parte en este fic.

…

**CAPITULO 7**

**Amor Sin Final**

…

…

…_'cause you,_

_you mean the world to me_

_oh_

_i know _

_i know_

_i've found in you_

_my endless love…_

…..Diana Ross y Lionel Richie

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

Los Cullen me asombraban a cada minuto, Jacob y yo teníamos la sensación de estar en una montaña rusa, después de la conversación en la biblioteca fui invitada por la "Abuela Esme" para comer galletas al estilo Cullen, todos fuimos arrastrados a la cocina para ser apiñados a la espera de galletas de naranja (las mejores que había probado en mi vida, más deliciosas que las de mi Madre) y enormes cantidades de merengada de oreo que la "Abuela" preparaba para todos.

"Abuela", cuando llame a Esme así por primera vez para solicitar más galletas, casi rompe en llanto de nuevo, pero Rosalie supo componer la situación sosteniendo fuertemente sus hombros, no fue difícil decírselo, salio de mi boca como si siempre lo hubiera dicho. Y es que ahora tenía una familia, una que sin saber, siempre quise tener, Abuelos, Tíos, Tías, Primos. "Primos", o si, los chicos se apegaron a mí con rapidez asombrosa, basto con que Tía Rosalie les dijera a todos que era "hija de Bella" para que todos me abrazaran con fuerza.

Félix y Garrett los gemelos de Tía Rosalie no hicieron más que contar mil picardías que hacían a diestra y siniestra, mientras un muy serio Peter (uno de los dos hijos de Tía Alice) trataba de poner reparos en cada travesura contada. Charlotte, que para tener 13 años era una chica bastante alta, casi tanto como lo era yo, permaneció callada la mayor parte del tiempo, se notaba bastante embelesada mirando a Jacob, él la tenia deslumbrada y en realidad no pude culparla, mi Jacob era mucho mejor que los príncipes azules de los cuentos, porque era real y era mío, me lo había hecho saber con palabras y acciones, de la misma forma en que yo quería demostrarle día tras día que era suya.

Luego del gran alboroto en la cocina y viendo que ya era media tarde, Jacob decidió que ya era hora de partir. Cuando me dijo que debíamos irnos sentí que nisiquiera quería moverme de aquella casa en semanas, la calidez de los Cullen no solo se sentía en aquella Mansión, yo la sentía muy dentro de mí y no quería marcharme. Tía Alice intervino en la conversación diciendo que aún teníamos muchas cosas por charlar y que era mejor que pasara la noche en esa casa, mientras insistió en que Jacob partiera lo antes posible de vuelta a la reserva, insistencia que apoyo muy fervientemente y muy poco sonrientemente la Tía Rosalie. Lo sentía por Jacob pero realmente quería permanecer allí.

Cuando él partió los Abuelos me tomaron de las manos y me llevaron a una de las habitaciones del nivel superior.

Una gran cama con dosel se extendía junto a un gran ventanal y frente a una pared de color azul rey, una puerta lateral, un pequeño escritorio, una cómoda, un estante lleno de libros y otro de CDs completaban la decoración sencilla que me ofrecía la habitación a la cual me habían llevado los Abuelos.

-Aquí estarás a gusto – dijo la Abuela Esme -podrás pasar aquí esta noche y todas las noches que necesites, hasta que preparemos una habitación adecuada para ti.

-Oh Abuela, puedo quedarme donde sea, no necesito que preparen nada más, es más esta habitación es perfecta en todo caso.

-Bueno si, talvez te agrade – intervino el Abuelo Carlisle –debes tener algunos gustos parecidos a tu Madre, pues esta es su habitación.

De pronto todo lo que me rodeo tenía un nuevo significado, entendí entonces porque en los estantes pululaban las obras de Jane Austen y los CDs de Aerosmith y Bon Jovi que Mamá también tenia en casa. Me acerque al escritorio y pude ver el mismo orden que solía tener Mamá en el suyo, "un desorden de mucho orden" solía decir ella, una agenda en el centro del escritorio llamo mi atención y mi inmensa curiosidad salio a relucir de nuevo, invitándome a abrirla, en la primera pagina estaba la muy pulcra letra de mi Madre, _"____Pertenece a Bella Swan, futura Sra. Cullen__",_ eso me hizo sonreír, recordé que solía colocar lo mismo en mis cuadernos, remarcando mi deseo de ser la _"____futura Sra. Black__"_

Me gire aún sonriendo para mirar a los Abuelos y estos me sonreían ampliamente. Dentro de mi cabeza había un montón de preguntas que no tenían respuestas y desde que había llegado a la Mansión miles más se acumularon, así que había mil cosas que quería decir pero opte por la pregunta que pululaba en mi cabeza desde que vi las fotografías.

-¿Por qué tantos chicos? Quiero decir, propios y ajenos, en todo caso ¿Por qué acoger a mi Madre?

-Bueno es una larga historia – dijo el Abuelo.

-Tengo tiempo Abuelo y creo que todos uds. piensan que no voy a ir a ninguna parte pronto, pues me quieren aquí, ¿no es cierto? – dije sonriendo.

Ambos también sonrieron y tomaron mi mano guiándome a la cama donde se sentaron en el borde, mientras yo tome lugar al centro de la misma esperando por la larga historia. Se miraron a los ojos y fue la Abuela quien comenzó el relato.

-Carlisle y yo pertenecemos a familias de negocios muy reconocidas en Chicago, él al igual que yo, fuimos hijos únicos, herederos respectivos de los negocios de ambas familias. Nuestros Padres habían planeado nuestras vidas con sumo cuidado, suena mal decirlo, pero más que sus hijos éramos para ellos un negocio bien llevado – dijo con tristeza –uno que debía traer beneficios a futuro.

-Cuando éramos adolescentes, un poco menores que tu – intervino el Abuelo –nuestros Padres quisieron fusionar sus negocios y la mejor opción fue unirnos en matrimonio. Así que nos comprometieron sin siquiera conocernos, era un matrimonio de negocios puro y simple, así que el requisito del amor no estaba implícito en el mismo y ni ellos mismos esperaban que el matrimonio lo conllevara, lo hicieron de la misma forma en que también decidieron que nuestros estudios universitarios estuvieran destinados a prepararnos para dirigir nuestras empresas. Cuando íbamos a entrar a nuestro último año en el Instituto, ellos nos inscribieron en la misma Institución a fin de que nos conociéramos y fue así como Esme y yo nos vimos por primera vez – sus ojos se encontraron y puede ver que brillaban al contemplarse -pero sus planes tan bien trazados no les salieron como deseaban… - dijo con una sonrisa picara mirando a la Abuela.

-Sus proyectos tuvieron tres fallas, con las que no contaron – continuo la Abuela –en primer lugar Carlisle soñaba con ser Medico y yo con ser Arquitecto y dedicarme luego a la Decoración de Interiores, segundo, teníamos el apoyo de mi Abuela Paterna que no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de nuestros padres y tercero…

-Esme y yo nos enamoramos desde la primera vez que nos vimos – concluyo el Abuelo y una vez más vi ese brillo en sus ojos mientras se miraban. Había amor en esa mirada y extrañamente viéndolos allí sentí mi corazón pleno.

Después de tantos años ellos aún sentían ese amor que habían conocido prácticamente a mi edad, de la misma forma en que Mamá debió haberlo conocido, igual que yo había conocido a mi Jacob. Desee con todo el corazón que la historia de mi Madre y mi Padre tuviera otra oportunidad, aunque esta fuera remota y también desee con todo el corazón que Jacob me amara con la misma intensidad con la que sentía que se amaban los Abuelos y pudiéramos permanecer juntos como ellos lo habían hecho.

Odiaba romper la burbuja que se había formado entre ellos, pero mi curiosidad por conocer el resto de la historia fue mayor.

-¿Y entonces, que hicieron?

-Lo único que nos quedaba por hacer – dijo la Abuela volviendo a mirarme –con la ayuda de mi Abuela nos matriculamos en la Universidad en las carreras que deseábamos y antes de entrar a la misma nos casamos.

-Nos enfrentamos a nuestros Padres y estos por supuesto nos desheredaron – culmino el Abuelo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Con la ayuda de mi Abuela y con nuestra obvia falta de interés por la vida social de Chicago, decidimos mudarnos a un apartamento muy cómodo cerca de la Universidad – continuo la Abuela –al principio el apartamento nos parecía enorme para los dos, pero Carlisle y yo habíamos resentido mucho ser hijos únicos y ambos queríamos una familia grande, tan grande como fuera posible.

-En nuestro tercer año en la Universidad llevábamos muy bien equilibradas nuestras responsabilidades estudiantiles, pensamos que habíamos esperado suficiente y decidimos comenzar a tener familia.

-Nuestro Emmett llego 10 meses después – comento la Abuela –y rápidamente vinieron Edward y Alice.

Sonreí cuando escuche el nombre de mi Padre, mientras el Abuelo continuaba el relato.

-Cuando Edward y Alice nacieron, Esme tuvo complicaciones, así que tener más bebes ponía en riesgo su vida. Fue entonces que pensamos que nuestra familia ya no sería tan grande como deseábamos. Con el tiempo y después de muchas cosas nuestros Padres nos perdonaron y querían que tomáramos las riendas de las empresas y volviéramos a la vida social en Chicago, pero nosotros queríamos una vida más tranquila para criar a los chicos, así que dejamos las empresas en buenas manos y nos mudamos acá, así yo podría trabajar en el hospital y Esme dirigiría su negocio en Port Ángeles a medio tiempo.

-Amábamos profundamente a nuestros chicos – dijo la Abuela –pero una vez más habíamos comprado una casa demasiado grande para nosotros. Carlisle había sugerido la adopción como alternativa y fue algo que estábamos considerando hasta que conocí a tu Madre en el hospital, y yo… me enamore de sus ojos… unos ojos tan parecidos a los tuyos – no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente una vez más –me pareció tan injusto que ella pasara tanto tiempo sola en el hospital, sus Padres ya no estaban y sus Tíos no se ocupaban de ella, así que desde ese instante me prometí a misma que haría todo lo posible por cuidar de ella. Afortunadamente Carlisle también estaba apegado a Bella y eso facilito las cosas para permanecer a nuestro lado.

-Solo faltaba la aprobación de los chicos – dijo el Abuelo –y ellos querían traerla a casa desde el primer día, principalmente Alice quien le insistió a Esme para arreglar esta recamara esa misma noche cuando llegamos a casa. Rosalie y Jasper también perdieron a sus Padres y cuando nos enteramos que éramos sus únicos parientes nos decidimos a pedir sus custodias, al igual que solicitamos a los Tíos de Bella que nos cedieran también la suya, lamento decir que fue muy fácil que ellos la cedieran.

-Mi Rosalie y mi Jasper estaban muy rotos cuando llegaron aquí, pero fueron precisamente Alice, Bella, Edward y Emmett quienes los sacaron de su depresión, más de lo que pudimos hacerlo Carlisle y yo… Y así, sin casi darnos cuenta – suspiro la Abuela –la casa se había llenado de niños, tal cual como siempre lo quisimos. Habíamos planeado tener muchos hijos… creíamos que no podría ser… pero no siempre los planes salen como uno quiere, a veces las cosas terminan siendo mejor que ninguno de nuestros sueños.

Carlisle tomo el rostro de Esme entre sus manos y la beso en los labios muy tiernamente, pensé en ese instante que había escuchado la mayor historia de amor de mi vida, un amor que no solo compartían los Abuelos, sino que habían extendido ese amor a sus hijos, a todos sus hijos y en ese instante me alegre más que nunca de formar parte de los Cullen, pues sabia que esa sensación de amor se mantendría conmigo para siempre.

-Bueno… bueno… la niña debe descansar antes de la cena Esme.

-No soy una niña Abuelo – bufé.

-Para nosotros siempre lo serás, así como tu Madre también sigue siendo nuestra nena.

No pude evitar asentir dándoles la razón. Se levantaron de la cama, besaron mis mejillas y se despidieron, pero la Abuela giro hasta la cómoda y tomo un portarretratos que no había notado y lo extendió hasta mí.

-Talvez te guste verlos, tenían tu misma edad cuando fue tomada – me entrego el retrato y se marcho.

Cuando vi la fotografía, dos jóvenes abrazados, hermosos y felices, me sonreían desde la misma. Mi Madre era una de ellos, sus ojos brillaban, como nunca había recordado que lo hubieran hecho y el chico parecía resplandecer aun más que ella. Sus cabellos con hermosos tonos ocre, sus precios ojos verdes, su nariz, su boca, Dios… si no tuviera a mi Jacob pensaría que él era el hombre más perfecto que hubiera visto nunca, en ese momento entendí porque mi Madre no podía dejar de pensar en él, como sabia que no había dejado de hacerlo, él era mi Padre. Él era Edward Cullen.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_All the leaves are brown_

_and the sky is grey_

_I've been for a walk_

_on a winter's day_

_if I didn't tell her_

_I could leave today_

_California Dreamin'_

_on such a winter's day…_

…..The Mamas & The Papas

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

-Te gusta esta tranquilidad – dijo Demetri abrazandome por detrás y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. -las costas de California son un paisaje deslumbrador, es tan calido aquí, la primera vez que lo vi pensé que seria el mundo ideal, ese donde quería permanecer por siempre.

-O si, es fantástico, el olor del mar me relaja mucho y tienes razón es realmente calido.

-Que bien, es lo que quería, que te sintieras tranquila, que te relajaras y la pasáramos bien.

-Siempre la paso bien cuando estoy contigo, de eso no tengo quejas.

-Seguro, ¿entonces piensas que podemos pasar más tiempo juntos?

No quería girarme, preferí quedarme así y que él no mirara mi rostro, temí que todas mis dudas fueran transparentes para él y lo último que quería era que él se sintiera mal sin haber hecho nada para ganarse aquello.

-Como te dije, yo no la paso mal contigo, eres un hombre estupendo, ¿quien se negaría a todo lo que me has brindado? – dije tratando de hacerlo sentir bien.

-Me gustas Isabella, disculpa que sea tan directo, pero esa es la verdad, me gustas y mucho y hace mucho tiempo que nadie me gustaba como lo haces tu. Se que talvez no es fácil para ti, se que a veces me evitas, no entiendo muy bien porque, pero… si tu quisieras las cosas serian tan distintas.

Esta vez si me gire, él no merecía que ignorara sus palabras.

-Demetri, yo no se si pueda corresponder a lo que me ofreces, no si sea la persona adecuada para ti.

-¿Por que lo dudas? Yo se que lo eres, eres inteligente, talentosa, una mujer realmente hermosa, que otra cosa podría pedir que ya tu no tengas.

-No se si pueda corresponder a tus sentimientos y eso no seria justo para ti – dije casi sin aliento.

-Ves… por eso me gustas tanto, porque a pesar de todo puedes ser sincera y decir lo que piensas y lo que sientes.

Sus ojos eran tristes, me regañe a mi misma por no medir mis palabras.

-No quise lastimarte, lo siento…

-No, no lo has hecho, me alegra que puedas decirme la verdad, pero este es un riesgo que quiero correr yo, talvez lo tome como un reto, "como enamorar a Isabella Swan", hasta podría ser un buen titulo para un libro.

-No bromees – dije con una risita, esta era una de las cosas que me encantaba de Demetri, podía hacerme reír, era innegable que era un hombre increíble, y yo tonta y muy estúpidamente me negaba a aceptar un sentimiento más allá de la amistad.

-Dame una oportunidad, no te pido que me respondas ahora, piénsalo, yo no voy a forzar nada, tu solo déjate llevar y yo me encargo de todo.

-Demetri no puedo prometer nada.

-No lo estas haciendo, tu sola dame esa oportunidad y prometo que no te arrepentirás, sino da buen resultado estará bien, yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño y que pienses en estar conmigo más allá de lo tu quieras, pero es que ya no puedo ser solo tu amigo Isabella, yo necesito tener algo más contigo, necesito más de ti.

Acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso, su beso llevaba desesperación, ansia, un deseo que talvez ni yo misma podía comprender, dejarme llevar por él iba a ser lo más fácil que podría hacer en mi vida y aun así, tenia tanto miedo a fallarle a él o a mi misma en el proceso.

Se separo muy lentamente, saboreando aun mi labio inferior, atrapándolo entre los suyos antes de decirme:

-Solo una oportunidad, solo eso.

No supe que responder, solo quise saborear sus labios otra vez, de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho, talvez yo también necesita esa oportunidad, talvez esa era mi realidad y debía enfrentarla ahora y mi respuesta sobraba. Me separe de él con su reticencia, imagine que quería seguir lo que habíamos iniciado y creía perder el instante, yo igual no dije nada, tome su mano y lo guía hasta el nivel inferior, hacia las habitaciones, necesitaba que él no volviera a preguntar nada más y también necesitaba dejar de pensar y eso lo lograría de una sola manera.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

_...Cada cosa en su sitio el pasado el presente_

_en el polvo mis dedos se juntan_

_y quiero tenerte cambiando conmigo..._

...Gloria Estefan

...

**POV Nessie**

…

…

No se cuanto tiempo pase contemplando la fotografía, acariciándola con la punta de mis dedos, quería grabar en mi memoria esa imagen, la de mis Padres juntos y felices. Comencé a buscar similitudes de él en mi, allí estaba yo, mi mismo color de cabello, la forma de mi nariz, mi boca, pero también estaba en Mamá, el color de sus ojos, los rizos en su cabellos, la Abuela había dicho que yo era "su mezcla perfecta", quise pensar también que era así, que en cierta forma yo era lo mejor de ambos.

Escuche toques en la puerta e inmediatamente asomaron los sonrientes rostros de mis Tías. Ambas notaron la fotografía que estaba en mis manos y ampliaron sus sonrisas.

-Se ven realmente hermosos en esa fotografía, ¿no te parece? – dijo Tía Rosalie

-Si, definitivamente – respondí.

-Sentimos interrumpir – dijo Tía Alice –pero necesitamos hablar contigo antes de la cena.

-Bien Tías, "suéltenlo".

-Dios… cuando hablas así me recuerdas a tu Tío Emmett – espetó la Tía Rosalie –pero bien… no esperaba menos de ti – dijo sonriendo –en primer lugar nena, cuéntame algo, ¿que hace una niña tan linda como tu con un cachorro como el que trajiste?

-¡Oh por Dios! de verdad que son hermanas de mi Madre, ella se expresa de la misma forma de él – dije un poco molesta.

-¿Que quieres que pensemos de un chico de su edad, que va detrás de una niña como tu?

-No soy una niña Tía Rose – le espeté.

-Lo eres para mí y te aseguro que Bella piensa igual, ¿no es cierto? - rodé los ojos al recordar que realmente mi Madre debía ser una Cullen, sin duda alguna –pero bien, tranquila, eso podremos arreglarlo en otro momento. Venimos aquí a hacerte otras preguntas, preguntas sobre tu Madre.

-Si, exacto – interrumpió Tía Alice –tu Tía Rose y yo tenemos la leve sospecha de que si estas aquí con ese cacho… - se detuve al ver mi expresión –con tu "novio", es porque tu Madre no debe tener idea de que has venido acá, ¿o nos equivocamos?

Trague saliva fuertemente y sentí como mi rostro se teñía de carmesí, sabia que no podría mentirle a esas mujeres.

-Como lo creímos – dijo Tía Rosalie.

-Bien nena, igual tenemos muchas cosas que resolver con tus muy testarudos Padres, así que ha llegado la hora.

-¿La hora de que Tía Alice? – pregunte sin querer saber en realidad la respuesta.

-La hora de que nos des el teléfono de tu Madre, la hora de que ella sepa que estas aquí, la hora de que todas las verdades salgan a la luz, en fin, la hora de que tus muy testarudos Padres regresen a Forks, es la hora de que Bella vuelva a casa.

Supe perfectamente que en realidad, "si", era la hora, fue el instante mismo en que me di cuenta que estaba en graves problemas, Bella Swan iba a matarme.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_La vida te da sorpresas_

_Sorpresas te da la vida hay Dios…_

…..Rubén Blades

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Volvía a la casa de Demetri sintiendo todo el peso de una noche sin dormir, me sentía cansada, pero no quería que él pensara que sus intentos por hacerme pasar un buen fin de semana me aburrían.

Deseaba más que nada un baño de agua caliente y él accedió felizmente a que lo tomara al llegar a su apartamento.

Mientras me duchaba, escuche el tono de mi celular al sonar, me debatí entre dejarlo sonar o decirle a Demetri que lo tomara. La única llamada importante que podía recibir era de Nessie así que si él la tomaba ella sabría que estábamos juntos, antes de irse me había hecho la acotación de que me "divirtiera" y sabía que ella y Demetri le daban el mismo significado.

-¡Demetri, quieres tomar la llamada por favor! – grite desde la ducha –¡si es Nessie dile que la llamare en cuanto salga, si es otra persona dile que luego lo hare!

El celular dejo de sonar, mientras yo terminaba de salir de la ducha y Demetri entro al baño con el teléfono en la mano.

-¿Es Nessie?

-No, pero quien llama insiste en que es importante, que debes tomar la llamada.

Temiendo que algo le hubiera ocurrido a mi niña tome el celular en mi mano.

-Si, ¿quien habla?

-Isabella Marie Swan.

Nunca en la vida hubiera podido olvidar esa voz, así lo hubiera querido.

Había decidido dejarla atrás hace tanto tiempo y esa decisión había partido mi corazón en pedazos, pero estaba allí, la escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Aa… Alice?

-Tengo a Nessie conmigo, si la quieres ver debes venir a Forks, ¡AHORA MISMO!

La comunicación se interrumpió y el celular casi cae de mi mano cuando sentí que mis piernas perdían fuerzas, yo solo pensaba que esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

…

…

-0000000-


	8. Volviendo a Casa

…

**CAPITULO 8**

**Volviendo a Casa**

…

…

_...Eres todo lo que tengo_

_no me quiero morir_

_sin poder otra vez_

_Volverte a ver..._

…..Juanes

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Y allí estaba yo, frente a aquella casa igual que la primera vez cuando era niña, la Mansión Cullen permanecía tal cual como la recordaba. Podía recorrer la casa a ciegas sin tropezar con ningún mobiliario, podía aun sentir el olor de los guisos de Mamá y recordar las fiestas sorpresas organizadas por Alice y de las cuales siempre quise huir pero era inevitable. Recordaba con total claridad el cuarto en la segunda planta que Mamá preparo para mí y que siempre sentí más mío que aquel que mis Tíos me dieron en su casa. Todo en la Mansión Cullen me gritaba su familiaridad, fui más feliz en esa casa de lo que nunca había sido en toda mi vida, era mi hogar incluso más, que aquel que había formado con mi hija y aun así no era capaz de dar un paso y dirigirme al umbral, mi valor parecía haberse esfumado en segundos, sin siquiera darme cuenta, simplemente estaba estática. Hasta que desde la puerta escuche un grito.

-¡BELLA!

Y allí estaba ella… Esme Cullen en persona, era increíble que no hubiera cambiado nada en todos estos años, la única Madre que había tenido, la única a la que había amado como tal, estaba allí a unos metros delante de mí. Corrió desde el umbral en mi dirección y yo acorte la distancia lanzándome en sus brazos.

-Mamá… Mamá… - era lo único que atinaba a decir entre sollozos, mientras ella besaba mis mejillas.

-Has vuelto a casa mi niña, has vuelto.

No había olvidado, no podría olvidar nunca, la calidez que se sentía en los brazos de mi Madre. Ella no dejaba de llorar al igual que yo, mi hogar siempre había estado entre sus brazos.

También sentí unos brazos que me estrechaban por la espalda, no tuve que dar vuelta para saber quién era, el olor que emanaba de mi Padre me llevaba a las noches de campamento de mi niñez donde nos estrechaba a todos frente a la gran fogata. Entrelace los dedos de mis manos con las suyas, haciéndole saber que volvía a conocer como propia su cercanía.

-Al fin he regresado – dije casi en un susurro.

-Así es, seremos una familia una vez más – dijo mi Padre.

Me separe de sus brazos con reticencia, no quería dejarme ir, mi Madre tocaba mi rostro como realizando un nuevo reconocimiento de mí y mi Padre apretaba mi mano como no queriendo soltarme.

-Nos has dado una nieta hermosa – dijo Mamá –y de ahora en adelante no estoy dispuesta a perder un minuto más sin ella – me dijo con seño fruncido.

-Lamento tanto tiempo de separación, aun a pesar de muchas cosas los necesitaba tanto, supongo que ella sintió lo mismo y yo no supe verlo.

-Eso no importa – dijo Papá –lo que importa es que estas acá y que ella te trajo de nuevo a nosotros, el resto, todo lo demás, podemos arreglarlo de ahora en adelante.

Mire sus ojos sin comprender con exactitud sus palabras, aun no sabía cuánto de las verdades del pasado ahora conocía Nessie y tampoco sabía que me esperaba dentro de la casa, no sabía si mis hermanos también estarían allí o si él estaba. Aunque lo único que importaba en ese preciso segundo era la cercanía de mis Padres, tal vez ellos sabían cómo sabia yo, que tenía miedo de cruzar el umbral.

-Vamos, entremos a casa – dijo Papá.

…

…

Al cruzar la puerta un par de brazos musculosos me atraparon y me elevaron del piso, era tan fuerte el abrazo que dolía, pero aun así no pensé que en ese momento hubiera un lugar mejor donde estar que entre sus brazos.

-Emmett suéltala ya, yo también quiero abrazarla – protesto Jasper.

-No, no, búscate tú una hermana a quien abrazar que ya yo tengo la mía – le contesto.

-Pues no, esa es la hermana que quiero abrazar, suéltala ya – el agarre de Emmett se soltó dejándome en el piso y Jasper tomo su lugar también abrazándome fuertemente.

-No vuelvas a irte, este es el lugar al cual perteneces – me dijo al oído.

Cuando pude volver al piso de manera estable mis ojos se posaron en ambos, nada había cambiado en ellos, Emmett seguía siendo ese hombre fuerte, de cabello oscuro y rizado cuyos hoyuelos se marcaban fuertemente cuando su risa adornaba su rostro, esos hoyuelos que hacían pensar a Rosalie que no había hombre en el mundo más hermoso que él y Jasper conservaba ese garbo tan característico en él, ese que le daba el aire de seguridad absoluta, esa actitud que siempre supo hacer suspirar a Alice.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo, es bueno saber que están cerca – dije.

-Siempre estuvimos cerca Bella, aunque estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia – dijo Jasper.

-Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido –dijo Emmett sonriendo -cada minuto ya lo veras, cuando conozcas a nuestros chicos enloquecerás.

-¿Chicos? ¿Están aquí sus hijos y esposas?

-Los gemelos de Emmett están aquí y la nena y el bebe de Jasper también – reafirmo mi Madre a mis espaldas –y las chicas siempre han estado aquí Bella, esta siempre ha sido la casa de Rosalie y Alice, así como lo es tuya.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, lo habían logrado, cada una de mis hermanas había logrado conquistar el corazón del hombre que amaban, mi mente estaba ahora más abrumada que nunca.

Todos me rodeaban mientras avanzábamos al interior del salón y cuando llegue a él pude ver a mi hija sentada en el sofá tomada de la mano de Jacob, mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

-Mamá –dijo levantándose –yo te lo puedo explicar todo, de verdad puedo hacerlo.

-Sra. Swan, yo puedo explicar las cosas – intervino Jacob.

-¡Tú te callas!, tus privilegios en relación a Nessie no serán los mismos desde ahora –espeté al chico y Nessie cambio su rostro a una expresión de asombro absoluto –y en cuanto a ti – lo dije dirigiéndome a ella, mostrándole toda mi molestia –si, tienes muchísimas cosas que explicarme jovencita, muchísimas.

-¡NO! – una voz en las escaleras hizo que todos nos volviéramos a verla, en ella y en toda su magnitud se encontraba Rosalie, mirando con ojos expectantes –eres tu quien debe explicar muchas cosas Isabella, es tu turno de hacerlo, no el de ella.

Rosalie se mostraba mucho más hermosa de lo que podía recordar, su piel resplandecía y sus cabellos brillaban, pensé en ese instante que si el Diccionario de la Real Academia de la Lengua Española quisiera colocar la imagen de la belleza, mi Rose sería la más indicada para ello.

-Rose, debes dejar que Bella descanse - intervino Mamá -ha sido un viaje largo, ¿no te parece que estas conversaciones pueden esperar?

-No Mamá, creo que esta conversación no puede esperar más – su tono era cortante y no creo que hubiera duda de que ningún argumento podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, me miro fijamente y me dijo –te estamos esperando en tu habitación Isabella, no tardes.

Mi hija y Jacob me miraban sorprendidos, no creo que ninguno de los dos recordara a nadie que se hubiera dirigido a mí de esa manera con anterioridad y en realidad, solo Rosalie podía tener ese don de mando cuando de relaciones se trataba, ella siempre fue así, llevaba las riendas de todo, su don era la palabra y sabia utilizarlas a la perfección, mientras que Alice sabia manipularte de manera más sutil, pero ambas siempre se salían con la suya, era un hecho que Ángela y yo siempre fuimos la voz de la razón en medio del caos que cualquiera de las dos podía formar y al cual nos arrastraban.

Ignore a ambos chicos y me gire hacia mis Padres y hermanos, sus cabezas gachas me dieron a entender una vez más que no se refutaría el pedido de Rose y que era yo la que debía de ir a enfrentar a las leonas, que sabia me esperaban furiosas en la habitación que ocupe durante gran parte de mi vida, una vida donde sin dudarlo fui feliz, como nunca lo había vuelto a ser, salvo con la compañía refrescante y amorosa de mi nena.

Camine a las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación, entre sin tocar pues sabía que no era para nada necesario. Ambas voltearon sus rostros hacia mi cuando cruce la puerta de la habitación, Alice se había colocado junto a la ventana, mientras Rosalie me esperaba sentada al borde la cama. Di un vistazo a la habitación y sonreí sin darme cuenta, pensando que mi Madre había conservado todo exactamente igual a como yo lo había dejado hace tantos años atrás.

-Al fin nos iluminas con tu presencia Isabella – espetó Rosalie, sacándome de mis pensamientos –resultaste ser mucho más escurridiza de lo que hubiéramos pensado.

Ella me miraba mientras pronunciaba cada una de sus palabras, mientras Alice permanecía en silencio, mirando a través de la ventana a un punto en el exterior.

-Es un gran alivio ver que has recordado el camino hasta Forks, por lo menos.

-Siempre he sabido como volver – atine a responderle por fin.

-No es lo que nos ha dicho el tiempo.

-Tenia razones para poner distancia entre nosotros.

-¿Lo tenias? – se levanto de la cama con extremada rapidez, colocándose frente a mi de manera amenazante - ¿Tenias razones? ¿Para alejarte de quien? ¿De él o de nosotros?

-Para aquel tiempo era lo mismo – dije casi en un susurro.

-No lo era, nunca lo fue – la mire a los ojos y sabia que tanto ella como yo estábamos a punto de las lagrimas, se giro una vez más dándome la espalda, evitando nuestros ojos con su acción -¿Dónde te quedaste?, creo que no sabías por donde decidirte Nuevo México, Arizona, California ¿Cuál te gusto más?

-¿Como sabes que estuve en esos lugares? – pregunte asombrada.

-Contratamos un detective, por eso sabemos que has cambiado tus apellidos un par de veces, pero te perdimos la pista… después de algún tiempo decidimos que si no querías ser encontrada era simplemente mejor no buscarte – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Talvez era mejor tomar la decisión de olvidar – dije casi sin pensar.

Volvió a girarse hacia mí, sus ojos parecían mucho más azules de lo que podía recordar, casi tan oscuros como un cielo de tormenta.

-¡¿Olvidar? De verdad crees que lo hemos hecho, de verdad crees que en algún momento de todo este tiempo saliste de nuestras mentes o nuestros corazones. ¿Piensas que te olvidamos?, ¿Crees que Mamá lo hizo? Ni siquiera imaginas cuantas noches paso ella llorando, preocupada por ti, preguntándose si tendrías un techo donde refugiarte, si te habías alimentado, si estabas a salvo, había perdido a una hija Bella al igual que nosotras perdimos a una hermana y tu no pensaste en eso cuando tomaste la decisión de irte.

-¿Crees que fue fácil? Fue a mi familia a quien deje atrás Rose, yo también he pasado noches llorando, extrañándolas…

-Pero no volviste – me interrumpió –seguiste estando lejos, si no fuera por esa nena no estarías aquí esta noche.

El silencio lo lleno todo y ninguna de las dos dejábamos de mirarnos. Las palabras se atragantaron en mi garganta sin saber ni que decir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Tenía miedo – finalmente dije –miedo a que ustedes también me rechazaran, miedo a ver en sus ojos todo el odio que vi en los de él aquella última noche que lo vi, pude vivir extrañándolas, pude vivir añorándolas, pero no podía vivir sabiendo que me rechazaban o me odiaban.

-Que poco nos conoces entonces… podrías haber declarado al mundo que el cielo era rojo y habríamos gritado a tu lado que era cierto, sin tener necesidad de verlo para comprobar lo contrario.

-Rosalie… por favor…

-¡¿Por favor que, Bella?

-Por favor no me odies.

Después de mis palabras todo fue silencio. Ella giro de nuevo y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, ahora sin mirarme. Rose había mostrado toda su frustración en cada una de sus palabras, cada una de ellas mostrando el dolor de su perdida, que también había sido la mía.

Mientras ella dijo lo que guardaba dentro de sí, Alice se mantenía callada. Al verla así, tan diferente al ser dinámico que siempre había conocido, no sé a quién temía más, si la furia en las palabras de Rose o ese ser agazapado que en ese momento era Alice.

-¿Y tú no dices nada? – pregunte mirándola. Su rostro no cambio, demasiado sereno para mi gusto.

-Diecisiete años Isabella, diecisiete años… ¿Sabes cuantas noches pase pensándote? – ella giro su rostro para dejar de mirar a través de la ventana y mirarme directamente a mí, cerré mis ojos tratando de asimilar las palabras –mírame Isabella – lo dijo con extremada calma, mirándome desde donde se encontraba –¿Sabes cuantas veces he dejado un puesto para ti en mi mesa en Navidad?, ¿Sabes cuantos de mis cumpleaños espere verte cruzar el umbral?, ¿Sabes cuantos de "tus" cumpleaños espere celebrar contigo?, ¿Sabes cuánto necesite tu mano alrededor de la mía cuando llegaron Charlotte y Peter? – sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, así como lo estaban los míos –Y más aún ¿Sabes cuánto hubiera deseado estar allí tomando tu mano cuando Nessie nació?

Corrí a sus brazos, no podía escuchar más.

-Perdón – le dije sin soltarla –yo sé que no es suficiente, pero… perdón.

Ella se separo de mí, limpio sus mejillas y coloco sus manos en mis hombros.

-Nunca más, escuchaste bien Bella Swan, nunca más se te ocurra separarte de esta familia, de "nuestra familia" y muchísimo menos separarte de mí, mis hijos tienen una Tía a la cual deben conocer y amar como yo la amo y yo ahora tengo una sobrina a la cual, supongo, debo arrancar de tus garras antes de que la vuelvas un ratón de biblioteca.

-Si supieras lo mucho que se te parece – dije en medio de las lágrimas.

-Más le vale – dijo ella.

-No hay un abrazo para mí – escuche la voz de Rose a mi espalda. Y me voltee para darle un abrazo tan fuerte que me imagine a mi misma siendo Emmett.

-¡Oh Rose!, no podrías imaginar nunca lo mucho que te he extrañado.

-No más que yo Bella, no más que yo – ninguna de las dos podía dejar de llorar -Mis chicos también esperan celebrar los cumpleaños de su Tía Bells, aunque saben muy bien que no te gustan las sorpresas, pero descubrirás que abrazan tan fuerte como su Padre.

Me separe de ellas para tomarlas a cada una por sus manos –No puedo creer aún que lograron casarse con los chicos.

-Y eso que aún no has visto a Ángela, ella también se caso con su Ben – dijo Rose.

-Me siento impresionada, todos parecían tan reticentes a decir lo que sentían.

-Bueno… según Emmett temían al rechazo, creo que nuestra seguridad, esa que nos inventamos cada una, los convenció de que no los aceptaríamos – dijo Rose.

-Si, Jasper también pensó lo mismo, cuando al fin se declaro casi lo golpeo por hacerme esperar por tanto tiempo, otro tanto pensó Ángela con Ben – dijo Alice.

-Entonces todo el Clan Cullen logro sus objetivos, matrimonios "exitosos" para todos – haciendo hincapié con rabia en la palabra exitosos.

-No en realidad, solo si sacamos de ese lote a los más cabeza duras – dijo Alice.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte extrañada.

-A ti y a mi "fabuloso gemelo" – ironizo Alice.

-¿De qué hablas? Hasta donde se él se caso con ella, la hizo una Cullen poco tiempo después de que yo me fui.

-Él solo se caso con ella, eso no la hizo diferente, no dejo de ser una zorra – espetó Rose.

-Se caso con ella, ¿no es cierto? – refute.

-Eso no la hace una Cullen, no ante nuestros ojos, nunca eso fue una realidad, ella creyó que eso la haría parte de esta familia, pero cuando solo Mamá y Papá, a regañadientes, asistieron a esa boda, se dio cuenta que ninguno de nosotros la aceptaría – dijo Alice.

-De igual forma ya no son esposos – dijo Rose –se divorciaron poco tiempo después, no sin antes hacerle la vida imposible a todos, ahora es la esposa de Mike Newton y no ha dejado de ser una zorra, puedo asegurártelo.

-No sabía que se habían separado – dije con un suspiro –pero eso no quita que esa fue su elección, que él le dio ese derecho, que ella era una Cullen.

-¡Oh por favor Bella! Esa arpía jamás fue una Cullen, en la primera oportunidad que tuvo se metió en la cama de otro, ahora pavonea el apellido Newton como si la cadena de tiendas deportivas del idiota de Mike le diera clase. Ella jamás dejara de ser la ordinaria que siempre ha sido, tu llevas más clase en una de tus uñas que ella en todo su cuerpo, tu siempre fuiste una Cullen – dijo Rose.

Mis lagrimas no dejaban de fluir, jamás pensé escuchar a Rose decirme todas esas cosas y menos el tono de orgullo que mostraba cuando pronuncio sus palabras. Había olvidado el carácter tan fuerte que siempre tuvo y lo apasionada que podía llegar a ser mi hermana y escucharla ahora plenaba mi corazón.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_Por eso llévame contigo adonde vayas_

_que sin ti mi brújula me falla_

_Llévame contigo adonde sea_

_Contra vientos y mareas…_

…..Franco De Vita

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

-Puede que quiera matarme, lo sabias – dijo un Jacob bastante nervioso –si fuera por sus ojos, ya lo estaría.

-Antes que matarte a ti, debe pasar por sobre mi, lo sabes, confía en mi - dije tomando su mano.

-¿Crees que eso la detenga? –dijo Jacob con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-Si no lo hace ella lo haremos nosotros – dijo el Abuelo con palabras tranquilizadoras, tomando asiento a mi lado.

-Tranquila niña linda – dijo la Abuela –pero deben entender ambos que estaba preocupada por su ausencia, no creo que Alice allá sido sutil con ella cuando la llamo y toda esa preocupación se manifiesta ahora.

-Lo se Abuela, pero eso no quita que en realidad quiera matarnos, es más no se nisiquiera como pudo hacerle caso tan rápidamente a Tía Rosalie, no he visto a nadie que le hablara así a Mamá nunca.

-Mi Rose tiene mucho carácter – dijo un muy sonriente Tío Emmett –según recuerdo fue siempre la líder de ese cuarteto de revoltosas.

-No, no, mi Alice lo era, o no recuerdas en todos los problemas en los que nos metía por sus "presentimientos" y sus fabulosos "planes" – dijo Tío Jasper enfatizando las palabras, mientras escuche la risa juguetona de Charlotte en el otro sillón.

-Ya ves Bonita de allí es de donde salen esos locos planes tuyos – dijo Jacob.

Solté una risita nerviosa al escuchar sus palabras, vaya que estaba aprendiendo con rapidez cual era la herencia familiar que tenia de los Cullen.

-Bueno ahora sabrás que no puedes ir en contra de mis "presentimientos", ¿no? – dije con gracia, me gire para ver al Abuelo para preguntar –¿siempre fue así, siempre tuvieron tanto carácter?

-Pues no y si – dijo con una sonrisa –en realidad todas tienen un gran corazón, Alice y Rosalie siempre fueron un poco dominantes en sus actuaciones, Bella en cambio era un poco más sumisa.

-A decir verdad – intervino la Abuela –nunca había visto a Bella desplegar tanto carácter.

-No ha visto nada señora Cullen, no ha visto nada – replico Jacob, mientras yo le daba un codazo directo a sus costillas –¡Uffss! eso dolió.

Mi maniobra no paso desapercibida y todos voltearon sus ojos a vernos, poniéndome más nerviosa. Sin saber que decir preferí continuar con la conversación que tenían los Abuelos.

-Mamá también es dulce, solo que… bueno Tía Sue dice que ha aprendido de los golpes de la vida.

Un silencio se planto en el salón, mientras el Abuelo y la Abuela mantenían miradas tristes, una vez más pensé que debería mantener la boca cerrada y más cuando estuviera nerviosa, ¿seria esa también una herencia Cullen?

Nadie pronunciaba palabra y fue Charlotte quien viendo la tensión en el ambiente intervino.

-Bueno yo no seré Mamá, pero tengo un "buen presentimiento", ¿no lo crees Nessie?

-Si – dije con rapidez –a pesar de todo tengo un "buen presentimiento"

-Espero que de verdad sea bueno, porque lo más probable es que tu Madre quiera que no te vuelva a ver nunca más o en todo caso querrá enviar mi cadáver en una bolsa negra a Papá – dijo Jacob.

-No es gracioso, ¿sabes? – dije rodando los ojos, pero me acerque lo más que pude a él para decirle en susurros –además, ya te lo dije, pase lo que pase, nadie va a hacer que te separes de mi.

Esta vez, por lo menos, la sonrisa si llego a sus ojos.

-Charlotte tiene razón, no va a pasar nada, tranquilos hoy nadie va a morir – dijo el Abuelo –pero no esperen vítores y aplausos, aunque nosotros te apoyas pequeña.

-Así es mi niña, todo estará bien – dijo la Abuela.

Estuve a punto de aclarar una vez más que ya no era una niña, pero teniendo a Mamá furiosa en la planta alta preferí dejar las cosas así, estaba aprendiendo a saber también cuales eran las ventajas de ser "una niña Cullen".

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_Hoy te intento contar que todo_

_va bien auque no te lo creas_

_aunque a estas alturas un último_

_esfuerzo no valga la pena…_

…..La Quinta Estación

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Terminamos las tres con las manos unidas, sentadas al borde de la cama, recostaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Rose, mientras Alice lo hacía en el mío. Pensaba que ninguna de ellas quería romper aquel silencio, pero sabía que debía muchas más disculpas de las que podía haber dado hasta ahora y que ellas también merecían una explicación, aunque no supiera cómo empezar.

-Debí volver hace mucho, ¿no es cierto?

-Es lo que hemos intentado decirte – dijo Rose.

-Lo sé, pero nunca me sentí lista – dije sin saber cómo hacerme entender.

-Eres una cobarde, siempre lo fuiste – dijo Alice.

-Si, talvez sea así – dije sin molestarme, sabía a qué se referían y su recriminación era parte del dolor que les cause, un reflejo de el –pero he crecido algo, deben darme algún crédito por ello.

-Sí, debes haber crecido, tanto como para criar una nena tan inteligente e insistente – dijo Alice.

-Ufss, no me hables de eso, digan lo que digan, tendré una muy buena conversación con esa niña.

-No la juzgues, talvez necesitaba llenar los vacíos en su vida, tu al igual que nosotras, lo tratabas de llenar con recuerdos, pero ella no contaba con eso – dijo Rose.

-Talvez tengas razón, aún así, esa niña va a escucharme, pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosa y yo no sabía ni donde estaba.

-Afortunadamente esta acá, ahora, quien no cree que sea una niña es el cachorro con quien anda – espetó Rose.

-Tengo muchas buenas ideas para hacer pagar a ese chucho – dije con una media sonrisa.

-Papá aún guarda la sierra con la que solía jugar Emmett en el bosque cuando teníamos 15 años – escuche decir a Alice y sabia que lo decía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entonces, dile a Papá que busque la sierra, creo que la voy a necesitar – dije sin más.

-Hay muchos que merecerían esa sierra, nuestro hermano por ejemplo – dijo Rose.

-¿Él sabe que estamos aquí? ¿Cuánto sabe? – dije expresando todo mi miedo.

-Él no sabe aún nada – dijo Alice –pero viene en camino.

…

…

-0000000-


	9. Te Lo Diré Todo

…

**CAPITULO 9**

**Te Lo Diré Todo**

…

…

…_Solo quiero jugar_

_soy el sueño de mamá y papá_

_no, no les puedo,_

_¡Fallar!_

…..Miguel Rios

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Bajamos al gran salón aún tomadas de las manos, los rostros de Mamá y Papá resplandecieron en cuantos nos vieron bajar las escaleras y yo me solté de las manos de mis hermanas para estar una vez más en los brazos de Mamá.

-Ves, no fue tan difícil – dijo ella en un susurro en mi oído.

-Ellas siguen siendo las mismas, siguen dando miedo – dije mientras mi Madre reía conmigo.

El gran salón estaba lleno, Emmett y Jasper estaban detrás de uno de los grandes sofás que ahora estaban ocupados por tres niños y una chica, supuse, por sus similitudes que eran los hijos de los chicos. Papá estaba sentado en el otro sofá tomando la mano de Nessie, mientras un muy nervioso Jacob se debatía entre volver a tomar asiento o permanecer de pie, esperando supongo, por mis palabras.

Mamá tomo mi mano y volvió a hablar a mi oído.

-Esa conversación si puede esperar, tiene esa cara de preocupación desde ayer, es una buena niña, tú sabes que es así.

Levante mi mano y señale con mi dedo a Nessie que me miraba con ojos como platos.

-Ya te lo dije, tu y yo tenemos una conversación nena, una conversación que no será ahora, pero que será, no te escaparas de esto.

-Y tu cachorro –dije señalando a Jacob.

-¡Mamá! – se quejo Nessie.

-Nada jovencita lo llamare como quiera, así que si tu – dije señalándolo otra vez -hombrecito fortachón, quieres conservar tu cabeza sobre los hombros, te mantendrás alejado de mi nena por un tiempo que espero sea bastante largo y comenzara desde este momento.

Mis hermanas casi aplaudieron cuando dije esas palabras, pero sabia que Nessie no se quedaría tranquila con eso, se levanto del sofá pero mi Padre no soltó su mano mientras me respondía.

-Fue mi idea Mamá, fue Mi Plan, él solo me apoyo.

-O si, lo sé, te conozco jovencita se de lo que pasa por tu cabecita, se de tus famosos "Planes", tu próximo castigo no será solo para ti, va también para él y no me olvido de Claire, ella tampoco se salvara de esto.

-Bueno… bueno… demos un respiro a la niña y pasemos a comer, no les parece – dijo Papá para acabar con el tema.

Nessie cayó, apoyando las palabras de Papá, pero yo no podía obviar su frase.

-Si claro, hablaremos después Papá, no agobiaremos a "la niña".

Nessie me miro con ojos entrecerrados, sabia que su frase "ya no soy una niña", no seria bien utilizada si quería el apoyo que sus Abuelos le estaban brindando.

Demostrando su gran madurez, me saco la lengua y yo hice lo mismo, sonriéndonos una a la otra, estaba allí con los míos nuevamente gracias a ella, no podría permanecer enojada demasiado tiempo. Quien nunca quito su cara de preocupación fue Jacob, pero Jasper lo tomo por los hombros guiándolo hasta el comedor demostrándole así su apoyo, mientras Emmett reía y comentaba a sus gemelos como quedaría Jacob sin cabeza, con ese cuerpo dando vueltas como las gallinas.

…

…

Mis sobrinos resultaron ser lo máximo. Los gemelos tenían el mismo carácter y físico de Emmett pero demostraban la sagacidad e inteligencia de Rose, sin contar que eran un imán para los problemas. Charlotte guardaba una gran similitud con mi Nessie, solo sus ojos azules brindaban la diferencia entre ellas, podrían pasar como hermanas con gran facilidad y parecían haber congeniado bastante, ya que todos me dijeron que era tímida con la mayoría de la gente, pero se mostraba muy abierta para con ella. Y por ultimo, Peter, la viva imagen de su padre, aunque su cabello era del mismísimo tono del de Alice, su actitud tan seria, tan formal, todo él mostraba el mismo garbo que su Padre nos mostró desde el mismo momento en que lo vi por primavera vez, cuando solo éramos unos niños, al igual que lo era ahora Peter, pero él, como lo hice yo en mi momento, se dejaba llevar por el carácter jocoso y travieso de sus primos y se veía siempre arrastrado por ellos en sus travesuras.

La comida de Mamá, fue insuperable, como lo había sido siempre, mi nena parecía complacida con cada bocado y hasta el mismo Jacob elogio una y otra vez a mi Madre. Para mí, fue la gloria. Por más que hubiera querido imitar la forma de cocinar de Mamá, por más que ninguna de nosotras nos esforzáramos en hacerlo similar a ella, no lo lográbamos, no de la forma esplendida en que ella siempre lo hacia, era comparar lo muy bueno con la excelencia absoluta. Mamá se había esmerado en enseñarnos y nosotras lo hacíamos con dedicación pues desde chicas nos gustaba la cocina, pero sabíamos que ninguna había llegado a tener la sazón especial que ella tenía y es que, los platos de Mamá, eran los platos de Mamá y su simple toque, como dije, era la gloria.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave I'm beggin you not to go_

_Call your name two, three times in a row_

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

_Yeah, cause I know I don't understand_

_Just how your love can do what no on else can…_

…..Beyonce

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

El solo pensar que debía dejar ir a Jacob me ponía triste, sabía que debía volver a California pues nuestra aventura solo estaba programada para ese solo fin de semana, yo por mi parte me quedaría con Mamá, mis clases estaban finalizadas pero las de Jacob aún no.

No quería separarme de él, por el tiempo que fuera, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, cuando la cena culmino lo tome de su brazo y lo arrastre hacia el sótano. Los Abuelos habían hecho construir en él una grandiosa piscina y un formidable salón de juegos. Prácticamente nos escondimos en la esquina más alejada del salón, a fin de que nadie que entrara pudiera vernos en un primer intento. Ya no aguantaba las ganas de comer la boca de Jacob, si debía dejarlo partir, cada beso valía por mil.

-¿Me extrañaras? – pregunto él.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto.

-Mientes, como ahora estas con ellos, nisiquiera te acordaras de mí.

-No miento, no voy a negar que estoy feliz de estar acá, pero tú sabes que no sales de mi mente.

-Mientes – dijo de nuevo con cara de tristeza.

-No miento, ¿es que aun no sabes que estoy loca por ti?, estas aquí – dije tocando mi cabeza –y estas aquí –dije tocando mi corazón –nada ni nadie va a poder evitar que yo te siga amando cada día más y más.

-¿Seguro que te acordaras de mi? – insistió.

-Por supuesto, me acordare de ti cada minuto, de tu rostro, de tus besos, cada minuto, ¿y tú?

-Por supuesto que estaré pensando en ti, también cada minuto, recordare tu voz, recordare tus manos, recordare tu boca…

Se quedo en silencio y eso me preocupo, su mirada era intensa, como pocas veces lo había visto.

-Si, dímelo

-No podemos hacer algo para que te acuerdes mejor de mi – dijo de manera picara.

Eso me sorprendió, Jacob jamás tomaba la iniciativa, estaba convencida de que ese espíritu del perfecto caballero, inculcado por su Padre, había evitado que él se dejara llevar por nuestros impulsos. Siempre había sido yo quien se abalanzaba encima de él pidiéndole que me hiciera el amor o más bien seduciéndolo (cosa que me encantaba), pero siempre había mantenido sus impulsos a raya, demostrándome cada vez que su interés en mi no era solo ese torbellino loco del sexo sin sentido.

-De que cosas quieres que me acuerde – dije en un susurro en su oído.

-De esto – dijo rozando con su boca el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Si – dije yo, otra vez susurrando sabiendo lo que pronto estaría por pasar.

-De esto – dijo llevando una de sus manos para acariciar mi pezón por encima de mi blusa.

Sabia cuales eran mis puntos débiles, los conoció desde siempre. Mi lucidez se perdía rápidamente y el hecho de estar en el sótano donde en cualquier momento podía llegar alguien, estaba a punto de no interesarme para nada.

-Jake, alguien puede venir – dije casi sin aliento.

-Bonita, solo quiero que me recuerdes –bajo a mi pecho y comenzó a besarlos, ya yo estaba perdida.

Hice una oración en aquel instante, rogué que ningún miembro de mi familia bajara a aquel sótano en los próximos minutos, me recordé a mi misma que tenia que decirle a Claire que dejaría de fumar clandestinamente aquellos cigarrillos sabor a cereza que tanto me gustaban y que escondía eficientemente de mi Madre. Si mi deseo se cumplía "y como estaba deseando que así fuera", no volvería a fumarlos… por lo menos por un año.

…

…

Para mi fortuna el sótano fue el único testigo de mi momento con Jacob, esa noche adore a los Abuelos por construir tan eficientemente un refugio para juegos que no permitiera que el ruido se filtrara hacia arriba, de no ser así todos nos habrían escuchado.

Lastimosamente se hacía tarde y Jacob se tuvo que despedir de todos. Mi Madre y mis Tías no dejaron de tener aquella cara de disgusto para con él y yo simplemente lo arrastre al auto a fin de alargar un poco más las caricias que antes nos habíamos prodigado en el sótano.

Cuando entre en la Mansión la luces estaban ya apagadas, nisiquiera me había percatado de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado en el auto con Jacob, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera mucho más.

Un sonido al fondo en la cocina me hizo recorrer el camino hasta allí y verificar quien se encontraba en la misma. Charlotte, estaba sentada en la mesa frente al refrigerador tomando un vaso de leche mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida no se donde.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte, sobresaltándola.

-¡Por Dios! que susto me has dado, pensé que todos ya estaban dormidos.

-Me estaba despidiendo de Jake, por eso no había subido.

-¿Lo vas a extrañar mucho? – pregunto.

-No tienes ni idea, no hemos estado separados mucho tiempo el uno del otro desde que nos conocimos, amare mi móvil en todo el tiempo en que estemos separados.

-Tienes suerte – dijo ella, sin más.

-¿Por que lo dices? – pregunte, aunque sospechaba por donde iban las intenciones.

-Por tenerlo, por tener a alguien que te ame, así como te ama él, no es que no sea fantástico el amor que nos brinda nuestra familia, pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Ya has visto a los Cullen, rebosan amor por donde van, los Abuelos son cariñosos a cada rato uno con el otro, los Tíos no pueden dejar mucho tiempo de tocarse, no los has visto tanto como yo, pero te aseguro que al final sentirás que es algo demasiado efusivo – dijo con una risita –y por último, mis Padres, no has visto como Mamá mira a Papá, o como él la sigue a veces con su mirada, hay una especie de adoración que te envuelve cuando estas con ellos.

-¿Eso te hace sentir mal? – pregunte confundida.

-No para nada, me hace tener esperanza.

-Perdón, aún sigo sin entender.

-Tengo la esperanza de que algún día, alguien sea así conmigo, que me trate con ese cariño, efusividad o con adoración. Hasta que llegaste estaba por pensar que esa clase de "comportamiento" era uso exclusivo de este grupo de Cullen, pero tu, tu has encontrado a alguien que te mira como ellos lo hacen.

-Bueno eso quiere decir que podemos encontrar a la persona indicada, ¿no te parece? – dije con entusiasmo.

-Mamá dice que la persona correcta llegara en el momento correcto – dijo con un gran suspiro.

-Si, eso también me lo decía Mamá.

-Espero encontrar a alguien como tu Jacob, él parece "perfecto".

No hubo celos en mi, sabía que mi Jacob era perfecto y que Charlotte solo deseaba tener a alguien que la hiciera sentir como él me hacia sentir a mí.

-Bueno, no debería alardear, pero yo fui quien consiguió la pareja perfecta para mi amiga Claire, así que talvez pueda encontrar a alguien para ti.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto emocionada.

-Claro, por supuesto, tú y yo somos familia, nos tenemos que apoyar una a la otra y desde hoy seremos cómplices en todo, ¿no estas de acuerdo?

-Claro, claro que si – dijo abrazándome con emoción.

Subimos las escaleras así, abrazadas, se sentía tan cómodo compartir el rato con ella. Nos despedimos para dirigirnos cada una a nuestras habitaciones, cuando el recuerdo de mi promesa a Seth estallo como un resplandor en mi cabeza.

-¡Charlotte!

-Si – dijo ella al girarse y mirarme.

-Creo que ya tengo el chico perfecto para ti – le dije, mientras veía nacer una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…_Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo_

_cuando dices vida, yo estaré contigo_

_tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro_

_aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo_

_aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro…_

…..Sin Banderas

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Después de la cena me instale en el hall, sentada en uno de los grandes sofás blancos, prácticamente acurrucada a Mamá y sin soltar la mano de Papá, todos se reunieron a mi alrededor y comencé a contarles los detalles de mi vida desde que había salido de Forks. Por instantes perdí a Nessie de vista e imagine que buscaba algún rincón de la casa para escabullirse con Jacob a pesar de que mis hermanas ya estaban tan aprensivas con él, como lo estaba yo.

Rato después aparecieron en el hall para que Jacob se despidiera de todos puesto que volvería a California al amanecer de la mañana siguiente, ya que faltaba por rendir algunos exámenes. Nessie y él pasaron más de media hora despidiéndose en su auto y mis hermanas y yo estuvimos a punto de salir por ella en varias ocasiones, pero fuimos detenidas por Papá, una y otra vez.

Una vez que mis hermanas decidieron ir a acostar a sus chicos, costumbre que aún no se había acabado para ellos, decidí retirarme a mi habitación y darme un buen baño. Cuando ya me había colocado la piyama y salía del cuarto de baño, Nessie me esperaba también en piyama, sentada al borde de la cama.

-Y bien Reneesme –dije con mi mejor voz de Madre enojada -puedes darme alguna razón para que no deba castigarte hasta que cumplas por lo menos 35 años.

-Espera, espera Mamá - dijo con voz extremadamente firme -se que piensas que soy una niña, es algo que pensaras talvez hasta que exactamente cumpla 40 años, pero no lo soy, soy perfectamente conciente de mis actos y acepto toda la responsabilidad sobre ellos, puedes castigarme de la manera más razonable que te parezca, pero no quitara el hecho de que necesitaba hacer esto, necesitaba saber, siempre he querido hacerlo y aún no tengo muy claro que te hizo irte de aquí y alejarte de ellos, pero yo necesitaba esto, esta "familia" que ahora acabo de descubrir es algo que necesite siempre y lo sabes mejor que yo. Sabes que después de mil veces de preguntar por ellos, si los tenía o no, terminabas llorando a media noche en tu cuarto por no poderme decirme la verdad, esa es la razón por la que deje de preguntar, porque sabía que te hacía daño, pero aun así, no pude negar mi naturaleza y vivir sin las respuestas que necesitaba.

Tenia razón, tanta que dolía, no pensé que hubiera notado esas noches en que lloraba, divagando entre contarle la verdad de su origen o quedarme callada y no decir nada, que al final fue la decisión que tome. Creo que noto la divagación en mi rostro cuando ella decidió seguir hablando y esta vez su voz denotaba ternura, ternura que sabía mi nena rebosaba.

-Se que estas feliz ahora que estar con los tuyos, con tu familia que también es la mía y eso me hace sentir tan bien como a ti.

-Los amo, eso no lo puedo negar, más bien debería de darte las gracias porque ambas estemos aquí. No estoy molesta por tu curiosidad Nessie, es algo más allá de eso…

-Lo se, se que te mentí, que he estado planeando esto y mintiendo en cada paso del camino y es eso lo que te molesta, el que haya defraudado tu confianza y aunque yo crea que eso estaba justificado, que se justifica ahora, no quiere decir que olvides las mentiras, ¿no es cierto?

-Es precisamente eso nena – dije acercándome a ella, sentándome a su lado y tomando sus manos –aparte de la mar de preocupaciones que he tenido desde que Alice me llamo, como quieres que confíe en ti de ahora en adelante, como quieres que crea en lo que dices y no piense que estas planeando otra cosa, o haciendo otras, con Jacob por ejemplo.

-Yo lo se, soy culpable de eso, se que tienes toda la razón del mundo en tus palabras, se que he perdido tu confianza al mentirte, al estar con Jacob sin decirte, al venir aquí y de verdad siento que ahora no puedas creer en mi.

No pude evitar abrazarla cuando vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, sabia que sus palabras eran sinceras, sabia que era así, la conocía, yo había tenido y criado a esa niña extrovertida, carismática, imaginativa e inteligente, yo sabia que era capaz de muchas cosas, de actuar con intensidad y de sentir de la misma forma y sabia a pesar de todo que ella sentía hacerme daño con sus hechos o con sus palabras.

-Y bien señorita sabelotodo – susurre en sus cabellos –¿Qué sugieres?

-Hare lo que sea para recuperar tu confianza – dijo sin apartarse de mi –no habrá más mentiras Mamá, nunca más.

-Creo que eso es algo que ambas debemos prometer ¿no es cierto?, no más mentiras, no más ocultar cosas. Si hemos de recuperar la confianza tenemos que ser sinceras y francas la una con la otra de ahora en adelante y decirnos todo, TODO Nessie.

-Bueno… ¿de verdad tiene que ser todo?- dijo apartándose de mi y mirándome con cara de culpabilidad, conocía a esa niña.

-¿Reneesme?

-Te dije que ya no era una niña.

-Si…

-Te dije que asumía mis responsabilidades.

-Si…

-¿De verdad quieres todas las verdades?

-Reneesme… - dije rodando mis ojos.

-Ok, ok, tranquila Mamá, tenemos que hablar, pero mantén presente que ya no soy una niña, que Jacob me quiere de verdad y es un buen chico…

Estaba decidido, sabía que Alice y Rosalie lo sujetarían para mí mientras yo utilizara aquella sierra, iba a matar a ese chucho.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_amanecer y ver que tengo_

_junto a mí lo que hace tanto,_

_tanto tiempo pretendí._

_Es un placer, un privilegio para mí…_

…..Luis Miguel

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Despertaba en aquella cómoda cama que había sido mía desde siempre, los rayos del sol entrando por el gran ventanal me hicieron recordar la primera vez que desperté en aquella habitación, tanto como la primera noche que pase en ella.

No había olvidado la emoción absoluta de Alice corriendo a través de las escaleras y arrastrándome con ella para llegar a este hermosísimo lugar el primer día que pise la Mansión, mi rostro de sorpresa y alegría debió satisfacer a Alice porque saltaba sin parar gritándole a todos que yo estaba complacida, mientras lo único que a mi se me ocurrió hacer fue pasar mis manos sobre aquel edredón azul claro que decoraba esta cama que ahora compartía con mi nena, aun dormida en un extremo de la misma.

Recordé que fue aquella noche, la primera noche que sentí que pertenecía a una familia, cuando Esme me guío de la mano hasta el segundo piso, poco después de la cena familiar, se encargo de acostar a Alice en su habitación y besarla dulcemente deseándole buenas noches, antes de acompañarme a mi a la mía y hacer lo mismo, jamás me había sentido tan querida y protegida como me sentía en la compañía de Esme Cullen y fue en aquella noche y en medio de un impulso infantil cuando le pregunte si podía llamarla "Mamá"… y ella con lagrimas en los ojos y con infinita ternura, lleno mi rostro de besos diciéndome que nada la haría más feliz que llamarme "hija".

Nadie pareció sorprendido la mañana siguiente en el desayuno cuando la llame así, más bien las sonrisas del resto parecían satisfechas con mi trato hacia ella, aunque no hubo mejor sonrisa que la que mostró Carlisle, al despedirse de cada uno de nosotros cuando partía aquella mañana al hospital y yo lo abrace con fuerza deseándole "que tengas un buen día Papá".

Estaba ahora de nuevo en esta cama, en esta habitación, en esta casa, "mi casa", pues nunca había dejado de ser así dentro de mi corazón.

-¿En que piensas? – fueron las palabras de mi nena que me hicieron salir de mi burbuja de pensamientos, mientras ella se acurrucaba más a mí en busca de mimos.

-En la primera vez que desperté en esta habitación.

-Tenías 7 años, me lo contaron los Abuelos.

-Si, así era, los años anteriores de mi vida no cuentan para mucho.

-¿Cómo era tu vida antes de llegar aquí? – pregunto curiosa.

-Tengo recuerdos desde los 3 años, algunos más vagos que otros, recuerdo la sonrisa de mi Padre biológico y la voz de mi Madre, ahora esos recuerdos parecen estar en un sueño, pero son lo único que quedo en mi memoria de ellos, mis Tíos se encargaron de deshacerse de la mayoría de las cosas de mis Padres, solo pude conservar un par de fotografías, esas que están en casa, en California.

-¿Te trataron mal tus Tíos? – pregunto de nuevo, ahora preocupada.

-La falta de amor también es una forma de maltrato. Ahora puedo entender que yo era una obligación, una responsabilidad que no esperaban tener y para la cual no estaban preparados.

-¿Los has vuelto a ver?

-No, según lo que supe, se mudaron de Forks poco tiempo después de ceder mi custodia a Papá, es extraño que nisiquiera pueda recordar sus rostros.

Un minuto de silencio se poso sobre la habitación, mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi nena y yo podía volver a los años de mi infancia.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera mañana aquí? – pregunto mi nena de nuevo.

-¿Qué hora es? – repregunte yo.

Ella sin moverse mucho, miro a la cómoda, al reloj digital que se encontraba en la misma.

-6:57 a.m.

-Lo sabrás en 3 minutos o menos.

Y mejor que una premonición hecha por mi hermana o mi nena, empezamos a escuchar ruidos en los pasillos, puertas que se abrían y cerraban, murmullos y voces en alto y como si de un torbellino se tratara, una tropa de personas irrumpió en la habitación, lanzándose en nuestra cama.

Mis hermanas encabezaban el ejército y mis sobrinos esbozaban sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Buenos Días hermanita, Buenos Días Nessie!

Mientras un coro estruendoso también grito.

-¡Buenos Días Tía Bells, Buenos Días Nessie!

Yo solo abrace con fuerza a mi nena y susurre a su oído.

-Exactamente así fue la primera vez.

…

…

-0000000-


	10. Felicidades es Una Niña!

…

Gracias a todos nuevamente por sus Alertas, Favoritos y Review.

Este Capi se lo dedico a Danika20 (Maika), te presto al Edward de mi fic, eso si, solo por un ratito…

…

**CAPITULO 10**

**¡Felicidades es Una Niña!**

…

…

…_It must have been love but it's over now_

_It's all that I wanted, now I'm living without_

_It must have been love but it's over now,_

_it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows…_

...Roxette

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Después del bullicioso desayuno mis Padres decidieron llevar a los chicos de compras, yo por supuesto me negué en rotundo a ir y para mi gran sorpresa Alice dijo que prefería quedarse en casa, ese inusual hecho y la ausencia de Jasper y Emmett me hizo pensar que algo se estaba cocinando en casa y mis hermanas no eran capaces de decírmelo.

Lo pensé y llegue a la conclusión que solo era la preparación para un hecho… él estaba por llegar.

El sonido de un auto estacionando afuera me saco de mis pensamientos, debía intentar controlar los nervios que comenzaban a atacarme en ese instante. Rosalie y Alice bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron a mi lado en uno de los sofás del hall, apretando cada una de mis manos y así, como había sido siempre, ninguna de las tres necesito pronunciar palabras, pues sabíamos que todo iría bien mientras estuviéramos juntas.

Unos muy serios Jasper y Emmett entraron al salón cargando en sus manos valijas de equipaje y acercándose a nosotras, se colocaron a los lados del sofá y entonces, detrás de ellos… el chico que había ocupado mi corazón desde que tenía 7 años, uno que los años habían parecido embellecer infinitamente más, convirtiéndole en un hombre extremadamente apuesto… entro en el hall colocando sus intensos ojos verdes sobre mí.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? – pregunto él y volví a escuchar, como hace tantos años, aquel tono de reproche y desprecio, ese tono que fue lo último que escuche de él.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, estúpido hermano – espetó Alice.

-Alice no estoy para tus groserías – dijo Edward.

-Nosotros tampoco estamos para las tuyas hermano – dijo Emmett en un tono de seriedad que jamás había escuchado en él –ya que Papá no está en este instante, te pido como hermano mayor que no irrespetes con tus palabras a los miembros de nuestra familia y menos por supuesto que lo hagas en nuestra casa.

-¡Ella no es miembro de mi familia y esta no es su casa! – dijo Edward.

-Esta es nuestra casa Edward y Bella es nuestra familia – dijo Jasper con voz firme –y yo también te pido que termines con ese tono.

-Vine aquí porque Rosalie me lo pidió, no me dio explicaciones, solo me dijo que era urgente, no creía que esto era para encerrarme en esta especie de trampa, no esperaba la presencia de ella aquí – dijo Edward.

-Pero ella está aquí – dijo Rosalie, en un tono tan conciliador, tan calmado, que daba miedo y por la cara de Edward, él también estaba pensando igual que yo –te pedí que vinieras porque esto es importante y urgente hermano y te suplicaría al igual que le hemos solicitado a Bella que nos brinden solo un poco de su tiempo, cada uno de nosotros tiene algo que decirles y solo esperamos que se nos escuche, luego de esto puedes marcharte y volver a tomar la misma actitud evasiva que has utilizado durante los últimos años y de esa forma ser "feliz" en ese refugio anti bombas que llamas "casa" en Chicago.

Edward guardo silencio, el mismo que yo había mantenido desde que él piso la Mansión.

Alice nos invito a todos a pasar a la biblioteca a fin de que la conversación pudiera comenzar y fue allí donde todos nos dirigimos.

-Bien… creo que ahora si podemos aclarar todos estos malos entendidos – dijo Alice.

-No creo que esto solo sean malos entendidos Alice y yo… no sé si tenga mucho que decir – dije por fin, reconociendo con dificultad mi propia voz.

-No Bella – dijo Rosalie –creo que en realidad si tienes cosas importantes que decir al igual que Edward, aunque ambos tengan mucho más que descubrir.

Edward, Rosalie y yo tomamos asiento en los sofás de la biblioteca, mientras el resto de mis hermanos prefirió quedarse de pie.

-Bella – me llamo Jasper –creo que todos sabemos que nuestras vidas cambiaron cuando Papá nos llevo aquel fin de semana a Florida, ustedes estaban tan enojados el uno con el otro que se negaron a ir pensando que el otro iría e imaginamos que recibieron la gran sorpresa cuando ambos se quedaron solos en casa.

-Sí, así es, cuando desperté aquel viernes la casa estaba sola y solo vi a Edward en el comedor cuando preparaba mi desayuno – dije.

-¿Nos cuentas hermana que paso aquella noche? – pregunto Jasper.

Suspire casi exasperada por la pregunta.

-¿Para qué quieren saber todo esto? Ya el juicio se realizo y ya he conocido el veredicto, ¡Soy Culpable!, no importa que no tenga recuerdos claros de todo cuanto paso, eso ya no importa.

-¡Hermana por Dios!, cualquier cosa que se haya dicho en el pasado – dijo Alice mirando intensamente a Edward –no tiene validez – luego giro para mirarme –no has sido culpable de nada, hoy tanto tu como él sabrán que esa es la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? – preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-La única hermanos – dijo Jasper – pero primero, deben contarnos cuanto recuerden – y me miro animándome a que lo hiciera.

-No hay mucho que decir, esa noche estaba decidida a quedarme en casa y entretenerme con cualquier cosa, pero Lauren me llamo he insistió a que asistiera a su fiesta, no sé cómo se entero que yo no estaba con uds. en Florida, me dijo que ella había asistido a nuestra fiesta de graduación aquí en la Mansión y que era nuestro turno de asistir a la suya… – guarde silencio, no sabía si podía continuar, un nudo en mi garganta se volvía más y más grande, sentí las manos de Alice que se colocaban sobre mis hombros y la mano de Rosalie tocando la mía.

-Continua Bella – dijo Rosalie.

-No hay mucho que decir – dije con mi garganta seca –fui a la fiesta y… la única verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de cuando estuve allí… solo recuerdo haberme despertado confundida, me levante asustada, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, no había una explicación lógica en mi mente de porque estaba… en la misma cama con Mike Newton. Y los gritos de Edward, su voz diciendo que yo era una cualquiera y que todo lo que quería era el dinero de los Cullen, eso fue demasiado para mí.

»Aun así cuando por fin pude poner en orden mis ideas, lo busque, recorrí todo el pueblo, Lauren me había dicho que se había ido con Jessica y pensé también en buscarla en su casa, cuando llegue allí ella estaba vestida solo con una camisa, una camisa de hombre, una que sabía que era de Edward, porque yo misma se la había regalado. No necesite verlo allí ni preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, yo ya lo sabía.

»Todo estaba de cabeza, yo había engañado a Edward sin siquiera saber cómo ni porque y él también lo había hecho conmigo, supuse que era una forma de venganza, si yo lo había hecho él estaba libre de hacer lo mismo.

»También sabía que toda esa historia estaba en boca de todo Forks y que cuando uds. volvieran pedirían explicaciones, explicaciones que jamás he tenido, no iba a soportar que ustedes… que Mamá… me mirara como lo hizo Edward y fue cuando decide irme. Me lleve las cosas que pude, el auto usado que había comprado el verano anterior, a parte de los ahorros que tenia, las mesadas Cullen siempre fueron más que generosas y yo no solía gastarlas con facilidad, así fue como decidí no volver nunca más.

El silencio lleno la sala, yo ya no tenía nada que decir, Edward miraba sus zapatos mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos.

-Y tu hermano, dinos que paso aquel día – dijo Emmett.

Edward levanto la cabeza mirando nuestros rostros.

-Yo no quería quedarme en casa – dijo con una voz sumamente ronca –vague por Port Ángeles y cuando anocheció y volví a casa Tyler me llamo para ir a la fiesta de Lauren, me dijo más o menos lo que le habían dicho a Bella y acorde buscarlo en su casa para que fuéramos a la fiesta…

Guardo silencio, comprendí que los recuerdos del pasado aun lo lastimaban, al igual que me lastimaban a mí.

-Cuando llegamos a la fiesta estaba repleta, con personas que yo ni reconocí, muchos no vivían en Forks supuse, Tyler me dijo que debía buscar unas bebidas en un salón de arriba, me pedio que lo ayudara y me dijo que entrara a buscarlas y entre… ella estaba allí… abrazada a Newton… desnuda… por supuesto que perdí los estribos, solo atinaba a gritar todo lo que pudo pasar por mi mente, estaba lleno de rabia.

»Si Tyler no me hubiera detenido hubiera cometido una locura, solo sabía que estaba cegado por los celos, quería matarlo a él por haberla tocado y no quería saber nunca más de Bella, me había engañado, había jugado conmigo.

»Cuando baje de aquella habitación tome la primera botella que se me cruzo por delante y cuando salía de allí fue Jessica quien me quito las llaves del auto y me dijo que no podía manejar así.

»Cuando llegamos a su casa continúe bebiendo hasta que perdí toda noción de lo que hacía allí, solo recuerdo haber despertado la mañana siguiente con Jessica a mi lado, supuse lo que había pasado entre ambos por supuesto.

-Zorra – mascullo Rosalie.

-Más que eso hermana, pero nuestro vocabulario no es tan vulgar – dijo Alice

-En realidad hermano – dijo Emmett -ustedes no podrían haberlo recordado todo, solo fueron títeres en manos muy maliciosas, unas que supieron ocultar las verdades muy hábilmente.

Nuestros rostros solo mostraban confusión, no sabíamos a que se referían nuestros hermanos.

-Las verdades no son fáciles de encontrar hermanos – dijo Jasper.

-¿A que te refieres?– pregunto Edward

-A que necesitamos de años para ver esta telaraña de engaños en los que nos habían enredado una arpía, una perra faldera y un falso amigo – espetó Rose.

-No estoy entendiendo nada, por favor explíquense – dije con preocupación.

-Bueno… - comenzó Emmett – a diferencia de Edward que nunca más quiso saber de Mike, Jasper y yo fuimos a la Universidad y compartimos algunas de sus clases, a pesar de lo que muchos piensan, nosotros conocemos a un Mike Newton que no es tan mala persona como lo pintan, ambicioso si, un as en los negocios si, pero fue un buen tipo con nosotros y no entraba en nuestras cabezas que él y Bella hubieran tenido algo que ver, cuando él siempre se mostró de una manera distinta.

-Una vez nos contó que efectivamente le gustaba Bella, mucho más que alguna otra chica del Clan Cullen, pues siempre fueron las chicas más hermosas del Instituto – Rosalie y Alice esbozaron una sonrisa -pero él sabía que eran chicas inalcanzables, no solo por sus actitudes sino porque él sabía o intuía los sentimientos que nosotros teníamos por ellas así que hubiera sido un juego peligroso que él nunca estuvo dispuesto a jugar – aclaro Jasper.

-Un juego que al final jugo y que gano, él muy sucio – espetó Edward.

-Es allí donde te equivocas hermano – dijo Emmett -nunca tocamos ese punto con él a pesar de vernos en la Universidad con mucha frecuencia, pero era algo que nos molestaba a Jasper, a Ben y a mí, así como lastimaba a las chicas, todas ellas sentían que habían perdido parte de ellas cuando Bella se fue, y a sus ojos no solo tu o Mike eran los culpables, ellas sabían que había algo más.

-Y es allí donde nuestro buen Ben metió su mano – concluyo Jasper.

-Sigo sin entender – dije de nuevo.

-Ya entenderás hermana, solo unos minutos – intervino Alice.

-Pues bien… el buen Ben se gradúo en Publicidad al igual que Newton, ellos habían hecho proyectos antes de la graduación que les estaban produciendo buenos dividendos y se convirtieron en socios en una agencia, mientras por supuesto Mike esperaba tomar posesión de los negocios de su Padre. Es así como Mike lo invito a él y a nosotros a su despedida de soltero cuando decidió casarse con Jessica – relato Jasper.

-Ángela casi corta los testículos de Ben cuando se convirtió en socio de Mike y amenazo con suspender la Boda cuando se entero de que habían sido invitados al matrimonio – se sonrío Emmett al contar –así que Ben y nosotros solo consentimos a ir a la despedida, pero Ángela tenía otros planes.

-Pues si, nuestra querida amiga, que jamás se metía en un lío y que era nuestra voz de la conciencia – sonrío Rosalie al contar –tenia una espinita muy enterrada dentro y Ben fue su manera de sacársela.

-Exacto – intervino Alice –le dijo a Ben que no podía pisar su casa de nuevo sino averiguaba con exactitud que es lo que había pasado aquella noche y por lo visto Ben no tuvo salida.

Mi rostro debió mostrar el mismo desconcierto que mostraba el de Edward, nuestros hermanos hablaban como si la historia fuera un gran chiste.

-Pues bien… - dijo Emmett –nuestro querido Ben nos convenció de que lo apoyáramos en su proyecto y el plan fue embriagar de tal manera a Mike que contara hasta de que color eran los boxer que llevaba puestos en la graduación.

-Lo que supimos aquella noche fue una historia muy similar a lo que nos ha contado Bella – menciono Jasper –estuvo en la fiesta, converso, tomo unas copas y de pronto se vio así mismo en una cama, desnudo, junto a Bella, con Tyler impidiendo que Edward lo golpeara. Su historia por supuesto no nos llenaba mucho y Ben sabia que Ángela no se quedaría solo con eso, pero Angy como dijimos tenia sus planes.

-Sabíamos desde siempre que la mano de Jessica estaba en todo esto, la misma Angy nos lo había hecho ver hace años y sus sospechas eran más que razonables – dijo Alice.

-Así es, allí fue donde Angy nos cito a Alice y a mi una tarde después de medirnos los vestidos para su matrimonio – comento Rose -Ya que teníamos las invitaciones de la Boda de Mike ella nos propuso que las utilizáramos, ya no buscaríamos a Mike y tampoco a Jessica pues ella no soltaría la sopa, sino que iríamos por el cuello de su perra faldera. Y fue cuando fuimos, las tres decididas, a sacarle la verdad a Lauren Mallory.

-Y lo hicimos, por supuesto que lo hicimos – se sonrío Alice.

-Bien… – dijo Rosalie sonriendo muy pícaramente –no vamos a contarles de nuestras técnicas persuasivas para con Lauren, solo puedo decirles que estoy extremadamente orgullosa de Angy, es una digna representante del Clan Cullen, sin duda alguna, tanto así que no hemos vuelto a saber de Lauren. Una vez nos la cruzamos en un Mall en Seatlle y salio huyendo de tal forma que casi atropella a tres personas en su carrera.

Sospeche de las expresiones de mis hermanas, lo había dicho, ellas de verdad daban miedo, pero Ángela, mi Angy, no creí que ella fuera la líder de una operación de tortura milimetrada como la que sospechaba todas ellas habían realizado y en ese momento tuve lastima, mucha lastima por Lauren Mallory.

-Y tranquila, tarde o temprano será Jessica la que se cruce en nuestro camino – manifestó Alice, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ok, ok chicas – recupero el ritmo de la conversación Jasper –lo cierto, lo único que realmente nos interesa, a pesar de lo que piense mi bella esposa – giro su rostro hacia Alice guiñándole un ojo, mientras que ella soltó una risita tonta y Emmett soltó un sonoro bufido –lo importante queridos hermanos es que ese día tanto uds. como Mike fueron "drogados".

Mi rostro y el de Edward no podían ser más expresivos, nuestras quijadas estaban casi en el piso, no era posible que eso nos hubiera ocurrido, es más, como es que nos había pasado.

-Por supuestos hermanos – continuo Jasper –veras Bella, si lo recuerdas fue Lauren quien te saco de casa aquella tarde, después de que todos sabíamos que habías discutido con Edward aquella misma semana y fue Tyler…

-Otro cómplice de Jessica – intervino Emmett.

-Quien te convenció a ti Edward de ir también – nos decía Jasper –cuando Lauren llego a aquella fiesta fue ella quien te dio de beber Bella y te puso la droga, mientras Jessica hacia lo mismo con Mike, los llevaron a la cama, los desnudaron y fue allí Edward, donde muy hábilmente, te llevo Tyler con solo pisar aquella casa. Cuando Edward salio de allí enojado, Jessica fue quien lo llevo a su casa a consolarlo y aprovecho para drogarle y dormirle a él también.

-Su plan original – intervino Alice –era tomar fotografías y enviárselas a Bella, pero su suerte fue a mejor cuando ella fue quien se apareció en su casa y saco todas las conclusiones.

-Cuando Bella desapareció no hubo nadie más feliz que Jessica – aclaro Rose –pero aún así, Edward seguía sin caer a sus pies, es por eso que se invento de lo del bebé para atraparlo.

-Nunca estuvimos seguros de eso Rose – intervino Edward.

-Es verdad hermano, es lo que te dijimos todos, que ese bebé que ella dijo que tendría y luego perdió de manera misteriosa, muy poco tiempo después de la Boda, jamás existió, Lauren también nos lo confirmo aquella noche – dijo ella y en su tono no había reproche, mas se distinguía por una profunda pena.

Edward bajo la cabeza, no supe sin por recordar su dolor o por vergüenza antes nuestros hermanos, pensé que el peso de los años había caído sobre él como cayó sobre mí, todos y cada uno de ellos en tan solo unos minutos.

-Todo fue una trampa bastante bien urdida por Jessica ayudada por Laurent y Taylor – concluyo Jasper –ella quería conquistarte a todo costa Edward, tanto como para mentir sobre aquel bebé. Y le fue de maravilla. Bella huyo sin dejar rastro, Edward no tuvo más remedio que cumplir como el caballero que Papá nos enseño a ser y casarse con Jessica. Aunque ninguno de nosotros, ni nuestros Padres vieran con buenos ojos aquello. Para tu bien hermano aquel matrimonio no funciono.

-Claro, Jessica se quedo con las ganas de apoderarse del dinero de Edward cuando Mamá insistió en un contrato prematrimonial y Papá fue bastante hábil para hacérselo firmar – explico Alice.

-Así que la separación no fue solo fácil sino rápida, ella quería salir de ese matrimonio para poder chupar la sangre de Newton, como efectivamente lo está haciendo – dijo Rosalie.

-Dirás lo que quieras hermano pero lo lamento por el pobre tipo – dijo Emmett –el tener una arpía así durmiendo a tu lado debe dar miedo. Doy gracias a Dios porque nuestras chicas nos quisieran en su vida.

Rosalie acaricio el brazo de Emmett mientras decía –Cariño, a veces eres tan acertado en lo que dices – mientras Emmett sonreía orgulloso.

El silencio llego de nuevo, permitiendo que cada una de las cosas que nos habían pasado encajaran en su lugar. Fue Jasper quien rompió el silencio un momento más tarde.

-Y esa hermanos, es toda la historia.

-Es así como terminan las historias tristes – dijo Edward con melancolía.

-O no hermano, en realidad jamás hemos creído que esta historia tiene un final, ni mucho menos triste – se expreso Rosalie.

-Más bien, – intervino Alice mirando por el ventanal, donde pude apreciar la figura de Nessie que hablaba entretenida con el resto de sus primos –más bien yo diría que tiene un futuro brillante, vivas, inteligente y tan cabeza dura con tú, querido hermano.

-No sé a qué te refieres Alice – dijo Edward con rostro consternado.

-Bella… - dijo ella mientras todas las miradas confluían en mí, incluida la de Edward por supuesto.

Intente buscar en mi cabeza las mejores frases para decir lo que debía decir, había imaginado un millardo de veces este instante y también las mil formas de evadir esos instantes, pero ahora estaba aquí, frente al Padre de mi hija, sin palabras suficientes para expresarle todo lo que había pasado.

La tensión parecía poderse cortar con un cuchillo, el silencio parecía depender solo del zumbido de una mosca, pero ni eso lo perturbo, era mi momento de hablar al fin.

-El día en que me marche de Forks… no lo hice sola.

El rostro de Edward no mostraba entendimiento alguno, así que tendría que seguir.

-Pensé que era estrés, el estar lejos de casa… todos los malestares podían hacerme pensar que era la forma en que mi cuerpo se estaba defendiendo de la soledad o del dolor de estar lejos… pero en realidad no fue así, los malestares eran otra cosa.

Levante mis ojos para ver los de Edward y él seguía sin entender lo que estaba tratando de decirle, pero igual no sabía cómo hacerlo, ¿cómo se le dice a un hombre después de 16 años que has tenido a su hija?

-No estoy entendiendo que quieres decir – dijo finalmente Edward.

-¡Oh hermano, por favor! – bufó Emmett –no puede ser que no lo captes, hasta yo lo hice, como es que eres Medico y no sabes como vienen los bebes al mundo y eso que tu y Bella practicaron bastante para eso.

-¡Emmett! – dijeron el resto de mis hermanos.

El rostro de Edward pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y pensé que se desmayaría cuando vi que se derrumbo sobre el sofá llevándose las manos a sus cabellos.

-¿Estabas embarazada? – me pregunto, mientras yo solo atine a afirmar con mi cabeza. -¿Tengo un hijo?

-Una hija – conteste.

Su cara de asombro no tenia igual, no creo que estuviera preparado ni en un millón de años para recibir esta noticia.

-Pero… ¿porque no volviste, porque no me lo dijiste? – pregunto mirándome, su pregunta no implicaba un reproche, su tono me lo dijo, solo quería saber, tanto como imagino quisieron saber mis hermanos cuando se enteraron de la verdad sobre Nessie.

-Porque no me habrías creído, hubieras dudado de que fuera tuya, yo en tu lugar también lo hubiera hecho, pero no hubiera soportado que me rechazaras una vez más y mucho menos que la rechazaras a ella – lo dije de la manera más calmada que pude y supe por la manera en que me miro que era eso lo que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera vuelto para decirle la verdad.

-Tienes razón, no hubiera confiado en tus palabras, no creyéndome todas aquellas mentiras.

-Si hermano, en ese sentido Bella tiene razón y no creo que te hubieras perdonado nunca si hubieras rechazado a Reneesme – intervino Jasper.

-¿Reneesme? ¿Es así como la llamaste? – me pregunto Edward.

-Oh si hermano y tienes que verla es una Cullen por donde la mires – dijo eufórico Emmett contestando por mí.

–No puedo creer esto – dijo finalmente Edward

-Créelo hermano, créelo, puedes verlo con tus propios ojos – dijo Alice señalando el ventanal. Él camino hasta llegar a su lado y allí al final del patio interior Edward pudo ver a Nessie, jugueteando con los chicos y como si de un llamado se tratara, Nessie volteo su rostro hacia nosotros y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward.

Se podría pensar que una historia de cuento de hadas colocaría a un padre y a su hija en el mismo espacio, mientras ambos corrían uno a brazos del otro. En esta ocasión no hubo quien corriera, ambos se quedaron estáticos en el lugar en donde estaban, mientras sus ojos parecían reconocerse y luego como si de un juego sincronizado se tratase ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, una sonrisa que gritaba a todos que ambos se habían encontrado.

…

…

-0000000-


	11. PAPÁ

…

Hola, alguien me pregunto cuando actualizaba (Ximm, muchas gracias por tu comentario), como algunos ya saben estoy de vacaciones y por eso me he tomado el tiempo para hacer el fic, los capítulos que siguen están casi listos solo que requieren de ciertos detalles para no dejar vacíos, no seria de mi agrado hacer o dejar de hacer solamente por meter un capítulo más. Estoy tratando de actualizar en menos de una semana, hare mi mayor esfuerzo y espero que eso satisfaga. A los que escriben reviuw y no tienen cuenta (Sandy) les agradezco por seguir la historia. Una cosita más, me encantan las dos canciones que menciono en este capítulo, si no las han escuchado inténtenlo, no se decepcionaran. Gracias a todos.

…

**CAPITULO 11**

**PAPÁ**

…

…

…_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time…_

…..Aerosmith

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

Los chicos eran agotadores, haber pasado con ellos gran parte del día me hacía pensar que mis Tíos y Tías tenían gran aguante y más aún, los Abuelos tenían infinita paciencia, los gemelos no paraban, aunque Peter tratara de "razonar" con ellos. Charlotte era un punto aparte, cualquiera podría pensar que era extremadamente tímida, pero cuando la conocías bien podías entender que era muy observadora, me hacía pensar que como yo, solía buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería decir, la Abuela decía que su capacidad analítica la había sacado de su Padre pues Tía Alice no era de las que se quedaba con nada por decir. Charlotte había heredado de la Tía su carácter jovial, pues su rostro siempre mostraba una sonrisa, aunque descubrí en nuestra salida que, a pesar de ser los chicos los ejecutores de las travesuras, era Charlotte el cerebro detrás de todo, esa chica me agradaba y mucho, sus planes eran geniales, supongo que de haberme criado con los Cullen ella y yo seriamos la dupla perfecta. Cuando se lo comente, me miro con una sonrisa y tomo mi mano diciéndome:

-No te preocupes, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, también nosotros podemos ser un buen Clan Cullen.

Agradecí un monto que Mamá no saliera con nosotros ese día, a ella la aturdían las tiendas, tanto que yo pensaba que era una actitud enfermiza. Pero lo entendí todo cuando recurrí un Mall con la Abuela y los chicos, era realmente una misión agotadora, no hubo tienda infantil o juvenil donde los chicos no quisieran entrar, la Abuela me dijo que era un don heredado, que cuando viera a Tía Alice en acción me horrorizaría y fue el momento en que comprendí la aversión a las compras de mi Madre. No sé cuantas bolsas cargaba en mis manos cuando por fin iba al estacionamiento para dirigirnos a casa, pero sabía que la más feliz con todas mis compras seria Claire, pensé en ella cuando compre la lencería y sabía que se desmayaría con los modelitos que le conseguí.

Pero Garrett, Félix y Peter parecían no cansarse nunca, aún en casa nos llevaban a Charlotte y a mí de la mano, prácticamente arrastrándonos, al patio trasero para jugar cualquier cosa que involucrara pelotas y carreras. Charlotte y yo rodamos los ojos resignadas, se parecían tanto al Tío Emmett cuando actuaban así, había dicho ella.

Fue allí, mientras trataba de convencer a los chicos de que las chicas no necesitaban de tanta actividad, cuando gire mi vista al ventanal que daba a la biblioteca y lo vi.

La Tía Alice señalaba hacia nosotros, mientras él me miraba asombrado. Supe cuando lo vi que me reconocía, de la misma forma en que yo lo hice con él, no pude más que esbozar una sonrisa, una que supe en ese instante, era una sonrisa heredada de mi Padre.

…

…

Me deshice de los chicos con mayor facilidad de la que pensaba y fui a sentarme en el balancín en un rincón del enorme patio trasero, sabía que tarde o temprano él vendría, lo había esperado 16 años, unos minutos más no tendrían importancia.

A pesar de lo que pude pensar alguna vez, no estaba nerviosa, había hablado tanto de él con las Tías, los Tíos y los Abuelos, podía decir cualquier cosa sobre Edward Cullen, desde su color favorito hasta el modelo de auto que más le gustaba, pero él no sabía nada de mí y yo quería contarle todo.

Levante la vista cuando lo vi correr las puertas de vidrio que lo llevaban al jardín. Palme con mi mano el lugar a mi lado en el balancín y él vino a sentarse conmigo.

Para mi sorpresa no dijimos nada, solo nos quedamos mirándonos uno al otro, mientras él tomo mi mano y la acariciaba con lentitud, creo que aquello iba más allá de un simple reconocimiento. Supuse luego, que tanto él como yo, pensábamos en lo mismo, queríamos saberlo todo, pero no necesitábamos hablar para ello, pues estábamos seguros de que tendríamos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacerlo, parece que leía mi mente, pues sonrió de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía.

Supongo que su curiosidad le pudo más que la mía, "y eso es mucho que decir", pues fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-Supongo que no estas tan abrumada como yo.

-De descubrir tanta familia, pues si, no esperaba que fueran tantos. Pero con respecto a ti… he tenido tiempo para prepararme, fueron muchos años creando en mi mente muchos escenarios distintos.

-¿Fue difícil esperar por este día entonces? – pregunto él.

-Lo fue más difícil para ella que para mí – dije señalando con mi cabeza hacia la casa, él sabía que hablaba de Mamá -no sé muy bien lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero preguntar o insistir le hacía daño, así que preferí simplemente esperar. Averiguar por mi cuenta, saber sin que ella estuviera de por medio.

-Entiendo… es por eso que Alice me contó que llegaste a casa sola.

-Sola no, con Jacob – aclare.

-Aaaa ¿el cachorro?

-¡Oh no Papá!, tu también… dale una oportunidad – dije irritada.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por llamarme "Papá".

-Es lo que eres, no es cierto – no era una pregunta, quería que supiera que aunque no había estado conmigo siempre lo había tenido presente en mi.

-Sí, es precisamente lo que soy – dijo él.

Inclino su rostro, toco su frente con la mía, y volvió a sonreír, como yo le sonreía a él. Era extraño, familiar, cálido, me preguntaba si así era con todos los Padres, si esa familiaridad que se sentía entre ambos la sentían todos, o era solo yo y mi deseo ferviente de encontrarlo, que se hacía realidad ahora.

-Entonces que hayas venido acá sola o con "Jacob" es algo que sospecho que a tu Madre no le ha caído bien – lo dijo separando su cabeza de la mía pero sin dejar de mirarme.

-Oh si, estaré castigada hasta que el infierno se congele – lo dije mientras suspiraba y el reía por lo bajo.

-Tu Madre no ha cambiado, podía ser un mar de tranquilidad pero si la molestabas era un huracán.

-Oh si, ella es el huracán Bella y ha llegado a mi costa.

-Arreglaremos eso, supongo que es como dice tu Tía Rosalie, no pudiste más con la curiosidad. Eso me recuerda que a ella no le gusta tú… ¿novio? ¿Eso es Jacob?

-Sí, Jacob es mi novio y he podido notar que a ninguna de las hermanitas Cullen parece gustarle Jake, no entiendo porque.

-Bueno… según lo que se, es un chico mayor y ellas temen que no se porte bien contigo.

-Si es mayor, pero él es la persona adecuada para mí, no sé cómo explicarlo Papá, solo sé que es así, ya sé que Mamá dirá que soy una niña y que aún no sé lo que quiero, pero a mi edad ella ya sabía lo que quería y si no me equivoco es lo que aún quiere – dije, preguntándome si había captado mi indirecta.

Él volvió a mirarme con sus ojos intensos y me dio la misma sonrisa que tenia la primera vez que lo vi a través del ventanal.

-Sí, yo también a tu edad sabía lo que quería y es exactamente lo que sigo queriendo ahora – dijo sin más -supongo que debo conocer a Jacob y juzgarlo por mi mismo, ¿te parece? – yo sonríe sin más.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, mientras él tomaba mi mano y yo descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Me sentía como si siempre hubiéramos estado juntos, siempre él junto a mi. De repente me fije en el ventanal de la biblioteca y note que Mamá nos miraba desde allí, sonreía como viendo la mejor escena de una película, imagino que es lo que siempre quiso ver, lo que hubiera sido si el pasado no hubiera revuelto sus vidas, cambiando las cosas y una vez más desee con todo el corazón que nada hubiera sido y que hubieran tenido una oportunidad, pero… ¿no la tenían a partir de ahora?

-Papá.

-Si preciosa.

-¿Aun sigues queriendo lo que querías a mi edad? – me gire para verlo mientras señalaba con mi cabeza hacia el ventanal.

Él noto la presencia de Mamá y volteo para decirme.

-Si… aún lo sigo queriendo… la sigo queriendo.

-Tranquilo Papá, estoy pensando en eso y sabes que, tengo un PLAN.

-¿Porque presiento que tus planes son tan peligrosos como los de tu Tía Alice? – su cara mostraba sorpresa, pero lo dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_Youre still the one,_

_Youre still the one that I Love,_

_The only one I dream of._

_Youre still the one I kiss Good Night._

_Still The One…_

**…..Shania Twain**

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

-Edward – lo llame cuando lo vi entrar a la Mansión desde el patio interior, de la mano de Nessie.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, por supuesto. – giro dirigiéndose a Nessie y dijo -Podemos charlar de "aquello" un poco más tarde princesita.

-Claro Papá, te esperare arriba – dijo Nessie. Escucharla llamarlo "Papá" parecía tan normal en su boca.

Paso a mi lado y me abrazo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Verdad Papá que la blusa le queda bien, el azul le sienta de maravilla, ¿no crees? – dijo Nessie, haciéndome ruborizar.

-Sí, siempre ha sido el color que mejor le queda – contesto Edward, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos.

-Nessie… - dije rodando los ojos.

-Sí, ya se, los dejo solos – se giro para irse, pero me pareció ver que guiñaba un ojo a su Padre, estos ya eran cómplices, pensé.

Edward mantuvo en su rostro aquella sonrisa, esa que desarmaba mi corazón, cuanto había extrañado a aquel hombre. A pesar del tiempo el seguía siendo el mismo, más hermoso si cabe, Edward siempre había plenado mis sueños y verlo ahora allí frente a mi solo echaba por tierra cualquier objeto de mi imaginación, nada en mis recuerdos le hacia justicia y aún así, sabia ahora como lo supe siempre, que nada sacaría su imagen de mi mente.

-Creo… no… "se", que te debo una disculpa, una muy grande – dije al fin.

-No te entiendo.

-Ya fuera por las razones correctas o por las equivocadas, no merecías perder los años junto a ella, en cierta forma mi egoísmo te ha robado el tiempo a su lado.

-No… es verdad lo que dije en la biblioteca, si tu hubieras vuelto… yo no te hubiera creído, la habría rechazado y talvez hubiera dicho cosas de las que hoy estaría arrepentido… tanto como estoy arrepentido de las que si dije.

Comprendí la indirecta, pero no quería hablar de ese tema, por hoy había sido suficiente.

-Aun así, siento que te robe su tiempo, su niñez… merecías estar allí, ella merecía tenerte.

-No podemos retroceder el tiempo Bella, simplemente debemos seguir adelante asumiendo nuestros errores.

-Si… de errores he de aprender mucho… de verdad lo lamento Edward, lamento que no la conozcas, lamento haberla alejado de ti, lamento que ella no conozca a su Padre.

-Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, es lo que ella misma me ha dicho, es lo que haremos… si tú quieres, ¿lo quieres Bella?

-Si, por supuesto, ella vino aquí por ti, te necesitaba más de lo que yo pude comprender.

El silencio pleno el hall, mientras su intensa mirada se colocaba sobre mí. Imaginaba que tendría mil preguntas por hacerme así como ya las tenia para él, pero no era fácil formularlas, nada seria fácil entre los dos de ahora en adelante, lo sabía.

-Se te parece más allá del físico – dije al fin –a veces pensé que ciertos rasgos en su carácter eran demasiado similares. – dije casi con risa –Aunque es más terca que nosotros dos juntos, no pude evitar eso.

Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, tan igual a la de Nessie.

-Algo difícil con lo que lidiar.

-Si, algunas veces, pero en muchas otras cosas es tan perfecta. Alice diría que es un ratón de biblioteca pero es la chica más popular de su clase, Jacob siempre dice que tiene que lidiar con el enjambre de chicos que la siguen.

-Ese debería ser mi trabajo, no creo que Jacob lo haga tan bien... Ese chico, Jacob, ¿no es bueno para ella?

-No es eso… creo que el verdadero problema es que en realidad si lo es… y no estoy preparada para perderla, no todavía.

-Entonces somos dos, pues yo tampoco quiero perderla ahora, aún no me separo de ella y ya se que me hará falta, no estoy dispuesto a perder lo que amo por segunda vez.

Su mirada una vez más estaba sobre mí, nunca pude comprender en su totalidad la influencia que ella tenia. Recuerdo que cuando se enojaba me hacia temblar, Edward podía producir miedo con solo mirarnos, era algo que siempre hacia temer en él. Pero su mirada era otra, una que traspasaba mi cuerpo, tan intensa, tan profunda… Edward Cullen seria mi perdición, por siempre.

-Sabes que también tenemos muchas cosas que recuperar, muchas de las que hablar, ¿lo sabes Bella?

-No creo que sea el momento – dije apresurada.

-¿Y cuando lo es?

-No… no lo se.

-Yo si, se que no importa lo que digas de ahora en adelante, te lo repito, no perderé lo que amo por segunda vez, no voy a perder esta vez.

Mi voz se quedo trabada en mi garganta, parte de mi mente quería entender que sus palabras solo eran dirigidas para su relación con Nessie, pero algo muy dentro de mi gritaba para que comenzara a creer que sus palabras también me incluían. Como me hubiera gustado haber dejado de pensar en lo absoluto en ese instante en vez de hacerme las mil preguntas que me estaba haciendo con respecto a Edward.

Él no dejaba de mirarme, pero tampoco hablo, talvez esperaba a que yo simplemente lo hiciera y eso era algo que definitivamente no estaba lista para hacer.

-¡EDWARD! – un grito desde la puerta de la cocina nos hizo girar a ambos.

Mamá acortaba la distancia hasta nosotros mientras envolvía en un abrazo a Edward.

-Mamá que bueno es verte – dijo él.

-Oh mi Cielo, hacia tanto que no nos veíamos, te he entrañado – dijo ella.

-Yo también los he extrañado mucho.

-Pues eso tiene remedio – dijo Papá, abrazando a Edward de nueva cuenta –solo tienes que pasar más tiempo con nosotros y ya.

-Eso es algo que he estado pensando, debo estar lo más cerca posible de acá… o de California, ¿que dices Bella? – pregunto Edward.

-No, no, será de acá, Bella a prometido que la nena estará cerca de nosotros, ¿no es cierto Cielo? – me pregunto Mamá.

-Si, es lo que he dicho – atine a decir.

-¿La has visto Edward, la has visto? – pregunto Mamá emocionada.

-Sí, ya la he visto.

-¿Y no es preciosa? – pregunto de vuelta.

-Sí, lo es, preciosa, inteligente, se nota que ha sido bien educada.

-Por supuesto – dijo Papá con orgullo –una Cullen, criada por otra Cullen, no podemos esperar menos.

-De eso también quería hablarte Bella – dijo Edward cambiando abruptamente la conversación.

-Eso lo decidirá ella – dije sin más.

-No tengo nada que decidir Mamá – dijo Nessie desde las escaleras, caminaba del brazo de sus Tías hasta nosotros –soy una Swan, es cierto, he vivido 16 años orgullosa de serlo, pero como han dicho los Abuelos también soy una Cullen, ¿no es cierto Mamá?

-Como dije Nessie, esa es tu decisión – dije sin más.

Ella se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos, apretándolas fuerte contra su pecho.

-No, tu has decidido lo mejor para mi durante todo este tiempo y se que también decidirás lo mejor para mi en este caso, así que eres tu quien debe decirme quien seré de ahora en adelante.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre mí, sabia que la decisión debía estar lo mas cerca de la verdad posible y esa verdad era innegable, siempre lo había sido. Junte mi frente a la de mi nena y le dije.

-Eres y siempre serás Reneesme Cullen Swan.

Su sonrisa no tuvo igual y también pude mirar de soslayo como la misma sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Edward.

…

…

-0000000-


	12. Una Prenda Cullen

…

**CAPITULO 12**

**Una Prenda Cullen**

…

…

_..Un cero a la izquierda sin ti_

_No puedo fingir_

_Todo me hace daño_

_Me cuesta demasiado creer_

_Que tanto querer se fue de mis manos…_

…..Johnny Sigal (La canción es genial búsquenla)

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Los meses que siguieron se convirtieron en los más agitados que había tenido en años, estaba ahora completamente segura de que la arena suave y calida que sentía bajo mis pies no se desvanecería con facilidad sino que permanecería allí, ahora lo sabia, para siempre.

Nessie y yo realizábamos viajes de fines de semana constantes hasta Seattle, con el acompañamiento ocasional de Jacob, cosa que realmente no agradaba mucho ni a mis hermanas ni a mí, pero mi Padre y mis hermanos parecían haber congeniado a la perfección con él. Tanto tiempo pasaba en Seattle que ya había dejado a mi querida Sue encargada casi por totalidad de la Librería, estaba convencida de hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para compartir con mi familia.

Decirlo ahora parecía mentira, había recuperado a "mi familia". Mamá no dejaba de sonreír cuando llegábamos a casa, había preparado en la Mansión de Seattle habitaciones para Nessie y para a mí, al igual que mando a preparar en Forks una habitación a Nessie para cuando viajáramos hasta allá.

Había recuperado también a mis muy queridos Ángela y Ben. Cuando Alice y Rosalie me llevaron a casa de Angy sin decirle a ella que yo seria su visita, salido corriendo del umbral hasta nuestro auto y casi me hace perder el equilibrio y rodar por el piso. Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que Ben se apareció en la puerta con un bat de béisbol, creyendo que era un asalto y Jasper no pudo evitar reírse a lo largo de toda la noche. Afortunadamente no fuimos con Emmett, pues la anécdota hubiera bastado para que riera por un mes sin parar.

Después de eso el Clan Cullen estuvo reunido una vez más y fue nuestra promesa solemne que nunca más estaríamos separados.

Nessie había congeniado tan bien con su Padre en estos meses que parecía imposible que Padre e hija no se hubieran conocido toda la vida, era como si ambos pudieran comunicarse de una manera extraña y sin palabras, extraño pero así era. No dejaba de hablar de él noche tras noche y no faltaron las ocasiones para invitarlo a casa con cualquier excusa, ya sea para ver una película o para comer "en familia" como ella decía.

Para mi era una verdadera tortura, verlo, sentir su olor, su cercanía, por más que me empeñara en tratar de engañarme a misma y al resto de las personas que me conocían, ya no podía negarlo, seguía amando a Edward, tanto o más de lo que lo hice cuando era una adolescente y su cercanía simplemente me estaba volviendo loca.

Su cumpleaños numero 17 hizo que Nessie fuera la nena más feliz del mundo, no cabía en si por agradecer a su Padre por su nuevo regalo, proteste una y mil veces pues no me parecía que un Volvo fuera un regalo adecuado para una chica que apenas comenzaba a manejar, pero era inútil mi protesta, su carita de ángel pidiendo que cediera junto a la insistencia de mis hermanas de que era un auto adecuado y más seguro que el cacharro de camioneta que el cacho… que Jacob manejaba, me convencieron para que se lo quedara.

Y en cuanto a Edward y a mí, era inevitable que todo se confabulara para que nuestra cercanía fuera un hecho en cualquier instante y cualquier lugar, mis Padres, mis hermanos, mis hermanas y la mismísima Nessie se empeñaban una y otra vez de que fuera así.

No hubo lugar en que Edward y Nessie no quisieran ir, e insistían una y mil veces para que yo los acompañara, sabía que mi nena estaba emocionada con ver a sus Padres unidos, pero no estaba muy segura si ese también era el deseo de Edward, aunque no podía negar que me encantaba su compañía y disfrutaba de su presencia tanto como lo hacía cuando éramos jóvenes y nadie podía separarnos.

Mi única sensación de culpabilidad estaba para con Demetri, había puesto mil y una excusas para no volver a salir con él desde que volvimos de Washington, hasta Nessie lo noto una de las noches que habíamos reservado para nosotras, recostadas en el sofá del salón, abrazadas, mientras intentábamos ver una película, tratando de reforzar nuestra confianza como habíamos pautado.

-¿Quién llamaba? – pregunto después de haber escuchado el timbre de mi celular.

-Demetri – dije sin más.

-¿Aún sales con él?

-Sí y no, es algo confuso nena.

-¿Prefieres su compañía sobre otras? – pregunto con interés.

-¿Podrías ser más clara? – dije, sabiendo a donde se dirigían sus palabras.

Suspiro antes de preguntar, analizando las palabras para decir lo que realmente quería.

-¿Prefieres la compañía de Demetri a la de Papá?

-Aprecio a Demetri, nunca he tenido quejas de él, ha sido comprensivo y cariñoso… - dije.

-¿Pero…?

-No mandas en el corazón, no nos es posible querer por querer, no tenemos elección – dije con un suspiro.

-Aún amas a Papá, ¿no es cierto?, aunque se lo niegues a las Tías.

-¿Me crees tú si te digo que no?

-No, no te creo, así como tampoco te creen las Tías.

El silencio cayo en el salón mientras intentábamos volver a tomar la pauta de la película que habíamos elegido.

-¿Qué harás con Demetri? – pregunto Nessie rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo más honesto que puedo hacer.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Hablar con él y dejarlo ir.

No pude ver su rostro mientras ambas estábamos giradas hacia la pantalla del televisor, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_Estar contigo_

_es como un sueño_

_del que no quiero despertar_

_si abro los ojos y no estas_

_vivir contigo es mi deseo_

_es todo lo que quiero hacer_

_porque a tu lado puedo ser…_

… _solo yo misma…_

…..Alex Ubago, Jorge Villamizar y Lena Burke

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

El tiempo con mi familia era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca.

No es que no me sintiera a gusto con Mamá, cosa que siempre había sido fabuloso. No es que no añorara los momentos que mi "queridísima" Madre me permitía pasar con Jacob, que ella procuraba fueran cada vez menores y que constituían últimamente una constante lucha y que el pobre Jacob había soportado como el absolutamente hermoso ser humano que mi chico era.

Pero pasar el tiempo junto a los Abuelos, los Tíos, los Primos, era un evento nuevo y divertido.

Charlotte y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, tanto que Claire estaba mucho más que celosa. Cuando Charlotte se entero de los celos, propuso que Claire pasara las vacaciones con nosotros a fin de que ella también integrara el Clan Cullen, así como alguna vez, Tía Ángela la amiga de Mamá, lo había hecho, su idea por supuesto fue acertadísima y Claire deliraba por pasar tiempo con nosotras a la vez que convencía a Quil de pasar vacaciones en Washington.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor de todo era pasar el tiempo con Papá.

Había decidido cambiar su residencia nuevamente a Seattle dejando atrás la vida que estaba viviendo en Chicago. Él y yo habíamos ido a todas partes y habíamos compartido tantas cosas, podía permitirme ser su compañera de aventuras o su niña pequeña, recuperando el tiempo perdido, grabando en mi mente cada minuto nuevo. Podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa, no había secretos entre ambos, hasta se había convertido en mi cómplice con respecto a Jacob, siendo más comprensivo de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Pude conocer de él hasta el más mínimo de sus gustos y hasta su intimidad, una vez hasta le pregunte si esa vida que dejaba en Chicago había incluido a alguna compañía femenina y él me confesó que durante años había tenido compañeras de vida que jamás llenaron los vacíos que el pasado le había dejado. No necesitaba más explicaciones, sabia que se refería a Mamá cuando hablaba así.

Papá y yo no solamente solíamos pasar tiempo juntos cuando estábamos en Seattle, sino que había cuadrado sus horarios en el hospital para poder pasar días libres conmigo en California.

Aunque mis objetivos de pasar tiempo con Papá iban más allá de eso.

Cada vez que podía hacia que Mamá pasara más y más tiempo con nosotros dos, eso de las "reuniones familiares" hacia rodar los ojos a Mamá, pero en todo caso sabia que le agradaba muchísimo la compañía de Papá y que su reticencia a pasar mucho más tiempo a nuestro lado era por no tener claro lo que él sentía ahora por ella.

Pero eso era algo de lo que Papá y yo, ya nos encargaríamos.

Charlotte se convirtió en mi gurú de la moda, había heredado de Tía Alice su buen gusto y su conocimiento innato de los buenos lugares donde comprar, su timidez desaparecía cuando de la moda se trataba, ella era realmente un torbellino y según la Abuela era exactamente igual a su Madre.

Había convencido a Papá de ser nuestro chofer y compañía una y otra vez en nuestras incursiones a los centros comerciales y a pesar de agotarlo en cada ocasión, jamás fue capaz de negarse a los pucheros que Charlotte y yo le hacíamos

-Tío Edward, ¿podemos ir a la joyería para recoger algo de Mamá?

-Claro linda, por supuesto.

No era la primera vez que entraba en una joyería, claro que no, pero esta me tenía sorprendida, cada pieza parecía única y no dudaba de que así fuera. Charlotte saludo con familiaridad al encargado de esta y él saco de la trastienda la pieza que ella solicitaba.

-Ufss, a Mamá le encantara Sr. Sneider, ves Nessie, no es precioso – y si, realmente lo era, una gargantilla realmente hermosa que mostraba un escudo que no reconocía pero que había visto con anterioridad en un collar que había lucido Charlotte.

-Tío Edward, Nessie también debería tener una Prenda Cullen, ¿no crees? – dijo Charlotte.

-¿Prenda Cullen? – pregunte con curiosidad.

-Una Prenda Cullen es una pieza de joyería que ostenta el Escudo Cullen – dijo Papá.

-¿Tenemos un Escudo? – dije con asombro. Mientras mi Padre y Charlotte sonreían.

-Si, lo tenemos, lo creo tu Abuela, como símbolo de la familia.

-Pero es algo más que eso, ¿verdad Tío? – intervino Charlotte.

-Exacto, una Prenda con el Escudo Cullen era algo que Papá regalo a Mamá en su primer aniversario de bodas, siempre nos contaron la historia de que significaba la unión familiar, el hecho más que notorio ante el mundo que la chica quien llevara la Prenda era una Cullen por sangre o la pareja innegable de un Cullen.

-O sea, ¿que todas las chicas Cullen lo han llevado? – pregunte.

-Bueno… no todas – dijo Papá con un dejo de tristeza.

Pensé en sus palabras y también recordé que Mamá no tenia una prenda así entre sus pertenencias y conociéndola, sabia que era algo que llevaría consigo si significara tanto, pero después recordé que Mamá no era una Cullen por sangre y que eso a sus ojos no la haría digna de la Prenda, a menos que otras circunstancias cambiaran su vida.

-Pensé en regalarle una a Bella, en la próxima Navidad, solo que ella no me la aceptaría, nunca las acepto de mis Padres, ¿porque habría de aceptarla ahora?

-Bien… - dije y busque las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que pensaba –creo que Mamá solo lo usaría si nadie fuera capaz de refutar que es "la pareja innegable de un Cullen", ¿no crees Papá?

Papá y Charlotte me miraron y sonrieron ambos con picardía y fue cuando Papá se acerco al mostrador y comenzó una conversación con el Sr. Sneider.

…

…

Cuando salimos de la joyería, ya con bastante apetito, comenzamos a buscar un buen restaurant donde comer, cuando una voz chillona a nuestras espaldas nos sorprendió.

-Eddie querido, que gusto verte – escuche decir a una mujer. Papá odiaba que lo llamaran Eddie.

-Jessica – el rostro de Papá era inexpresivo, pero más frío de lo que nunca lo había visto.

¿Como la había llamado?, "Jessica", por supuesto, esta mujer rubia era la misma que habían mencionado mis Tías, la arpía que había separado a Mamá de Papá.

-¿De compras querido?

-Pues si, eso parece – respondió Papá.

-¿Y ellas? ¿Tus sobrinas?

-Charlotte es mi sobrina si y ella…

-Reneesme, Reneesme Cullen Swan – dije con altivez.

-¿Swan? Tú… eres hija… de Bella.

-O si por supuesto, de quien si no.

Ella me miraba con malicia, hasta Charlotte bufó cuando ella me escruto de arriba abajo.

-¿Cullen Swan?, ¿es tu hija? Quiero decir, ¿Estas seguro Eddie?, estamos hablando de Bella, ¿estas seguro que es tu hija?

Papá apretó sus manos en puño, pero yo sabía que la Abuela había criado a un perfecto Caballero y que él, a pesar de todo, se comportaría como tal. Pero a mi, me había criado Bella Swan y ella había aprendido a defenderse de víboras como esta y eso me lo había enseñado a mi también, nadie trataba de humillar a una Swan y por la mirada y la rabia contenida que mostraba Charlotte sabía que ella también pensaba lo mismo de quien tratara de humillar a una Cullen.

-Ni mi madre, ni yo, necesitamos demostrar nada, se… ño… ra… - dije enfatizando cada silaba –como dice Tía Alice, los Cullen nos distinguimos con facilidad, tenemos clase, una que no puede ser imitada por figurillas plásticas.

Ella me miro asombrada, podía ver como trataba de engranar en su mente alguna frase para refutarme, pero por lo visto, no había demasiado allí dentro.

-Eres igual a tu Madre – espetó con desprecio.

-O gracias, no sabe ud. cuanto me halaga con su comparación – escuche a mi lado como Charlotte y Papá soltaron una risita.

-Es mejor que me vaya Eddie, lamento no dejarte en la mejor compañía, que estés bien – dijo con furia en sus ojos, mientras se giraba para irse.

-Hasta luego, se… ño… ra… - dije con ironía mientras ella se marchaba.

-Tía Rose tenía razón, es una zorra – dijo Charlotte.

-¡Charlotte! – dijo mi Padre sorprendido.

-Lo siento Tío Edward, lo siento – dijo ella con ojos como platos.

-Esta bien linda – dijo Papá, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –solo procura no decirlo de nuevo, "tan alto".

Y Charlotte y yo no pudimos reprimir una carcajada.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_Y me da miedo estar sin ti_

_la costumbre nos mal educo_

_pero si no puedes ser feliz_

_será mejor que estés sin mi_

_y nos digamos hoy adiós…_

…..Jeremías

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Zafrina me esperaba en su despacho totalmente entusiasmada. Cuando dije que por fin aceptaría hacer para el próximo año la gira para la firma de los libros, no hubo ser humano sobre la tierra que fuera más feliz. Sobre su escritorio se extendían horarios, itinerarios de vuelo y mapas indicativos de cada lugar en los que estaría.

-He hablado con esa loca hermana tuya, quiere cambiarlo todo, dice que la portada esta bien pero que la fotografía de contraportada "va", que el vestido lo hará Rosalie y que ella misma tomara la fotografía. Porque no me dijiste que tus hermanas eran Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen, sabes cuantos de mis clientes quieren a Rosalie para que los vista y sabes cuantos trabajos de fotografía quisiera que Alice hiciera para mí.

-Las chicas siempre han sido talentosas, tu solo confirmas lo que me ha dicho Mamá, esta muy orgullosa de ellas.

-Yo también lo estaría, de las tres por supuesto. También me llamo Ángela Weber, es ella quien me ha mandado todos estos itinerarios, esa mujer a contactado a gente que ni yo pude contactar, si no supiera que es Periodista, diría que es Editora o Estrella de Rock como mínimo, parece conocer el mundo editorial como nadie por no decir al mundo entero.

-Te lo repito, el Clan Cullen sabe hacer su trabajo.

-En lo que no pude convencer a esa nueva representante tuya fue en colocar unas fechas para la próxima Navidad en New York, ¿puedo convencerte a ti? – pregunto con cara de niña regañada.

-Nada para Navidad, no, no, la pasare en casa y no quiero salir de Washington para nada, a parte de que no tendré tiempo de pensar en nada más.

-Amiga, pensé que California era tu casa – dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Lo es… solo que Mamá y Papá están allá, mis hermanas…

-Y Edward, claro esta – dijo ella.

-Si… aunque pasa más tiempo acá que en ningún otro lado, no se separa de Nessie para nada, hasta Jacob esta celoso.

-Me imagino que ella estará feliz y tu también.

-O si lo estoy, si ella es feliz yo lo soy.

-¡Ah Bella por amor de Dios, a quien engañas! se nota que aun respiras por ese hombre.

-No es así, porque nadie me cree – dije para defenderme.

-Porque no sabes mentir, todos los que te conocemos podemos ver como te ves, estas diferente, jamás te había visto así, pero supongo que antes de conocernos si que eras así y no hablo de que tu cambio sea por tu familia, hablo de que ahora estas cerca de él y eso hace que todo en ti cambie.

-No creo ser tan evidente – dije en un susurro.

-Lo eres, amiga claro que lo eres, tus hermanas lo sabes, esa chica Ángela lo sabe, hasta yo lo se, la única que dice no saberlo eres tu.

-Eso no solo depende de mí – dije firme.

-Y tu crees que ese hombre esta acá solo por Nessie, ja ja, no me hagas reír, si es como me han dicho tus hermanas él solo esta esperando, espera el momento oportuno y cuando ese momento llegue Bella, ya no podrás mentirte a ti misma.

…

…

Salía ya tarde de la oficina de Zafrina para llegar a la cita que había programado con Nessie aquella noche, toque con impaciencia el botón del elevador cuando escuche su voz a mi espalda.

-También te irás esta vez sin saludarme.

Sabía perfectamente que le debía una conversación pero seguía insistiendo en evadirla una y otra vez.

-Siempre nos encontramos cuando tengo más prisa.

-¿En esta ocasión también? ¿De verdad no crees que podemos hablar?

-Tienes razón Demetri, creo que te debo esa conversación.

…

…

Nos sentamos en un pequeño café en las cercanía de la Editorial.

-Y ahora me dirás, ¿Por qué razón me has estado evadiendo?

-Yo realmente lo siento – dije con sinceridad –debí hablar contigo, han pasado muchas cosas desde que volví de Washington y bueno…

-¿Todo esta bien? ¿Nessie y tú están bien? – pregunto con preocupación.

Y allí estaba la razón por la cual me sentía tan atraída hacia este hombre, el hecho de que se preocupara tanto por mí y por mi nena, pasando por encima de cualquier otra opción al hacerlo.

-Estamos bien, no es eso – le dije.

-¿Entonces que? ¿Por qué me evades?

-Yo… las cosas han cambiado, yo me he vuelto a reunir con mi familia, estamos recuperando tiempo perdido, mi mente ha estado más con ellos en todo este tiempo que yo físicamente acá.

-Pero eso pudiste decirlo antes Bella, yo hubiera entendido que volver a ver a los tuyos era importante, sabes que lo hubiera apoyado.

Por Dios, había alguien más perfecto que este hombre… si… lamentablemente para él si lo había.

-Lo se, yo solo… hay tanto que decir y yo no sabia como contarte – dije nerviosa.

-¿Hay algo más?, ¿no es cierto? – dijo con preocupación –Te conozco Bella, se que hay más o debería decir "alguien más".

Me dejo sin palabras, pero Demetri merecía la verdad, una verdad que no podía ocultarle.

-Si hay alguien más.

-El Padre de Nessie – no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Zafrina una vez me dijo que tu pasado era una sola historia, que tu familia y el Padre de Nessie parecían ser uno.

-Si, en cierta forma así lo fue, así es ahora.

-Entonces él ha vuelto también.

-Él y Nessie también están recuperando tiempo perdido, ahora parecen inseparables – dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bueno lo llevo bien, me alegra mucho que mi nena este tan contenta, es como si ahora tuviera una nueva vida, una mejor, que incluye todo lo que siempre quiso sin perder lo que ya tenia.

-¿Y tu?

-Yo… estoy bien, acostumbrándome a que él este en la vida de ella.

-No me refería a eso Bella, ¿Qué sientes tu?

-Yo… - nuevamente no supe que decir, baje mis ojos hacia la mesa y no dejaba de jugar con mis manos.

-¿Lo amas?

El silencio nos cubrió en un instante, no quería hacerle daño a Demetri, pero mentirle hubiera sido injusto, no cuando él siempre había sido sincero y abierto conmigo.

-Yo… creo que nunca deje de amarlo.

Su rostro no cambio, parecía entender mejor que yo misma lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Demetri, lo siento, juro que mis intenciones fueron honestas.

-Lo se, siempre lo supe. Se que intentaste que lo nuestro funcionara, pero… siempre supe que él estaba allí, siempre presente.

-Lo siento.

-No, no lo sientas, solo no funciono, es todo. Solo espero que él no te pierda una vez más.

-No, no es lo que piensas… él solo esta por Nessie.

-No lo creo ¿sabes? Él debe saber ahora lo que es no tenerte y si es inteligente no te dejara ir esta vez.

-No es así – dije en un suspiro.

-Si lo es, ya lo veras.

Me sonrío cariñosamente, pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, me dolía pensar que le estaba haciendo daño.

-En el futuro, ¿podemos ser amigos? ¿Es eso posible?

-Talvez, en un tiempo, dame tiempo Bella.

-Lo tienes, soy egoísta ¿sabes? No quiero perderte, te quiero y mucho.

-No me has perdido, siempre estaré aquí.

-Gracias.

El silencio volvió a instalarse, no sabia que más decir, nada podía decirle para que él se sintiera mejor y tampoco para que yo lo hiciera. Apreté su mano antes de levantarme de la mesa y salir de la cafetería.

Estaba dejando allí a un hombre increíble y dolía saber aquello, mi mente esperaba que no me arrepintiera de las decisiones que estaba tomando, pero mi corazón estaba en otro lado, siempre lo había estado, jamás se había apartado de Edward y ahora mismo se negaba a perder las esperanzas de permanecer con él, para siempre.

…

…

-0000000-


	13. ¿Seremos Familia?

…

**Nota1**: Como ya he dicho a algunos quedan pocos capítulos, si todo termina como pienso, después de este capitulo solo quedaran 2 y el Epilogo.

**Nota2**: Leyendo otros fic, me di cuenta que talvez debía colocar una nota de advertencia. Este capitulo no creo que sea acto para mentes muy jóvenes, así que si tienes una mentalidad susceptible, este capi no es para ti, en otras palabras hay lemmon.

…

**CAPITULO 13**

**¿Seremos Familia?**

…

…

_Han pasado meses_

_miles se segundos_

_vamos renaciendo y tus caricias son mi rumbo_

_y en vidas pasadas_

_cuando te buscaba_

_justo en el momento despertabas en mi almohada…_

…..Aleks Syntek

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

Salí de casa con suficiente tiempo de llegar a casa de Claire, en donde planeaba quedarme esta noche, deje la mitad de las cosas preparas, Papá se encargaría del resto y sabía que lo haría bien, tenia practica ¿no? Por algo vine al mundo.

Tenía tantas cosas en mente que solo entre al Volvo para indicarle a Jacob que mañana debía estar puntual en el taller para la revisión de tres meses de mi auto y recomendándole una y otra vez que cuidara y tratara bien a mi preciado Volvo. Nisiquiera me di cuenta cuando tomamos otro camino distinto y fuimos a parar a un mirador en las colinas, mire a mi alrededor extrañada del lugar sin saber que pensar y el porque Jacob me había traído hasta aquí.

-Que hacemos acá, se supone que iríamos con Claire.

-Nessie – llamo Jacob.

-Ahora no te sabes los caminos – dije con una sonrisa.

-No soy solo tu chofer – dijo con irritación.

Lo mire extrañada, a que se refería con esa expresión.

-No lo eres, jamás he querido que pensaras eso, me disculpo si te causo molestias, si quieres yo puedo llevar el auto mañana…

-No, no, no quise decir eso… es solo que… siento que pasamos menos tiempo juntos desde hace unos meses para acá.

Respire profundo. Era cierto que Mamá procuraba en cierta forma que Jacob y yo pasáramos el menor tiempo posible juntos, pero en realidad no creí que eso lo hubiera molestado tanto, es más el podía haberme lo dicho, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo siento, debes estar cansado de las insistencias de Mamá, hablare con ella para que baje la guardia.

-¿También hablaras con tu Padre?

-¿A que te refieres? Mi Papá no ha tomado a mal nuestra relación, es más ha sido más que comprensivo con el tema.

-Pero no por eso nos deja estar juntos – refuto él.

-No Jake, no es eso, no es lo que crees, soy yo la que he querido pasar más tiempo con él, hay cosas que aún quiero vivir a su lado, ya no soy una niña y se que no podré hacer con él cosas que quise hacer en su momento, pero quiero hacer todo lo que si pueda.

-Y eso hace que sacrifiques nuestro tiempo juntos – dijo Jacob –He tratado de entender eso, juro que lo intento, pero… las cosas ahora son distintas… tu lo eres.

-No se que a que te refieres, yo no he cambiado Jake, sigo siendo la misma.

-No, ya no es así, ahora eres la nieta de una familia adinerada, la hija de un Doctor prestigioso, a parte de ser desde hace mucho la hija de una escritora de moda… - suspiro ostensiblemente y sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza que no había visto antes, no entendía que le estaba pasando, pero igual no me gustaba –talvez tus Tías tienen razón y realmente no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, talvez el que no nos veamos ahora es solo la confirmación de ello. Es solo tú, confirmando lo que yo no he querido ver… es solo que… ¿te estoy perdiendo no es cierto? ¿Ya no quieres que estemos juntos?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Cómo es posible que pensara eso? Jamás había pasado por mi mente que nuestras escasas salidas pudieran producir ese efecto en él. Ahora comprendía esa mirada, era miedo, miedo a que ya no sintiera lo mismo por él, miedo a que mi nueva familia hubiera hecho cambiar mi forma de pensar o mi forma de sentir. Me regañe a mi misma por no haber visto las señales, que torpe de mi parte no haber hablado de esto antes.

-Bonito, escúchame… se que las cosas han cambiado, se que mi tiempo ya no es el de antes y que pareciera que mis prioridades han cambiado, pero no es así. Si quiero pasar más tiempo con Papá y con mi familia y también quiero que mis Padres estén juntos y estoy tratando de hacer de eso una realidad y te pido disculpas por no haber tomado en cuenta que eres parte de mi vida y que esto también debo compartirlo contigo en vez de simplemente hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-Nessie, yo…

-No, escúchame… lo siento… no eres una parte de mi vida Jake, aunque ahora eso parezca confuso para ti, tu "eres mi vida" – tome su mano la lleve a mi pecho, quería enfatizar lo que le diría, tenia que hacerle saber que lo que sentía no se había ido y que por el contrario cada día era más fuerte –¿lo sientes?

-Son los latidos de tu corazón.

-Exacto… no quiero parecer una niña cursi, nunca lo he sido y lo sabes, pero nadie logra que mi corazón se desboque desesperado como tu lo haces, no fue así antes y "se", lo siento dentro de mi, que nadie nunca más hará que se desboque así, solo tu puedes hacerlo – acerque mi frente a su frente, uniendo nuestros rostros, tanto que mis labios podían rozar los suyos, ansiaba besarlo ahora para hacerle ver con acciones que lo que le decía era más que real, pero sabia que si lo besaba, yo misma olvidaría cada frase que quería salir en este instante de mi cabeza -Yo te amo Jake, talvez pierda de vez en cuando el rumbo por la emoción o los planes del momento, pero hay un solo rumbo que no quiero olvidar, un solo plan que no voy a desechar y ese rumbo y ese plan "eres tu", no voy, no quiero, no puedo separarme de ti, nada ni nadie hará que eso pase.

Fue él entonces quien se abalanzó sobre mí, me besaba con desesperación, era más que pasión, era un tanto de necesidad lo que demostraba con aquel beso, en una es cala del uno al diez, fue un beso del once. Que torpe había sido al no notar eso, cuando yo también sentía lo mismo, cuando yo también quería fundirme con él cada vez que estábamos juntos. Y fui yo entonces quien correspondió el beso, con la misma ansia y desesperación, si con mis besos podría demostrar cuanto lo amaba esa era la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Sabía que Claire estaba esperando por mí, pero habíamos salido temprano de casa, así que había tiempo y en cuanto a los planes con Papá, no creo que le molestará que el mismo amor que él quería brindar lo estuviera brindando yo en este instante, él también entendería si me tardaba un poco.

Un minuto después deje de pensar…

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_I said I love you and that's forever_

_and this I promise from the heart_

_I could not love you any better_

_I love you just the way you are…_

…..Billy Joel

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

El tráfico de la ciudad una vez más hacia de las suyas, jamás llegaría a acostumbrarme a esto por más que lo quisiera, llegaría tarde a casa y sabia que eso no le gustaría a Nessie, mi celular comenzó a sonar en el asiento del copiloto y lo tome sin notar el número de quien llamaba.

-Mamá – dijo Nessie.

-Oh nena lo siento, prometí llegar temprano y aun estoy en el tráfico, Zafrina no me dejaba ir y bueno… tuve que hablar con Demetri.

-¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lo tomo? – pregunto preocupada.

-Mejor de lo que yo pensaba, de verdad que es un fantástico hombre – dije con un dejo de tristeza.

-Lo lamento de verdad por él, me agrada y mucho, hasta a las Tías les agradaba.

-¿Le dijiste a tus Tías de él? – pregunte preocupada.

-Ellas preguntaron, bueno, ¿que es lo que no preguntan las Tías? – dijo con tono de exasperación –pero bueno, a ellas también les agrado lo que les conté, ¿solo que…?

-Lo se, no tienes que decirlo – sabia mejor que Nessie que prefería la cercanía que teníamos ambas ahora con su Padre que mi relación con Demetri – pero bueno… igual llego tarde nena, pero estoy cerca, ¿será que comienzas la cena por mi?

-Eee… la verdad es que no estoy en casa, estoy donde Claire, pensaba quedarme aquí con ella esta noche.

-¿Qué…? Dijimos que pasaríamos esta noche juntas Reneesme – dije con disgusto – además ¿Cómo se que realmente estas con Claire?

-Estoy con ella Madre – dijo con tono de molestia –puedes llamar a sus Padres que están acá, puedes hacerlo ahora o a mitad de la noche si así quieres.

Se formo un incomodo silencio en la línea sin que ambas pudiéramos decir nada, hasta que ella hablo de nuevo, esta vez su tono era distinto, uno muy suave.

-Mamá, se que después de todo lo que paso debo recuperar tu confianza, prometí no mentirte más y es algo que me propongo hacer, cueste lo que cueste, solo dame la oportunidad ¿si?

-Perdona… lo siento… se que puedo confiar en ti, si dices que estas allí, allí estarás, no tengo que llamar a nadie.

-Tranquila, esta noche no creo que podrás llamar a nadie – dijo, mientras pude escuchar que ahogaba una risita.

-¿Qué has dicho? – pregunte.

-Nada, nada, tranquila, solo quería desearte buenas noches y decirte que te quiero y que todo va a salir bien, de ahora en adelante.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunte de nuevo.

-Lo sabrás pronto, te quiero Mamá.

-Yo también te quiero Nessie.

Colgué la línea con la impresión de que Nessie estaba planeando algo y sus planes jamás dejaban de asustarme.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_Soy una leona en celo dispuesta a luchar_

_con tal de defender lo que quiero, morir o matar_

_La vida no vale nada, cuando a quien amas_

_va matando sueños, en tu corazón…_

…..Paulina Rubio

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

-¿Qué le has dicho a tu Madre? – pregunto Claire.

-La verdad, que estoy aquí y aquí me quedare – dije.

-¿Y te creyó?

-Pues si, no sin antes dudar un poquito claro.

-Debes admitir que tiene razón, no solo te fuiste a encontrar con tu familia, sino que lo hiciste junto con Jake.

-Bueno, creo que lo que más le molesta en realidad no es el escape, sino Jake, no imaginas las excusas que pone ahora para que pasemos menos tiempo juntos y no imaginas tampoco como se la ha pasado Jake para llevar bien todo este tema de la familia – dije con resignación.

-Bueno, al menos tu Padre no pone tantos peros – dijo tratando de sacarme una sonrisa y lo logro.

-Pues si, me alegro que Papá lo haya aceptado, ¡Oh por Dios Papá!

Tome mi celular y marque el número de Papá tan rápido como pude.

-Papá… si claro… por supuesto… esta en camino, estas listo… bien… suerte Papá y… buena noche… - dije con mi tono más pícaro, mientras cortaba la línea.

-Nessie, Nessie, ¿que estas planeando? – pregunto Claire.

-Nada, nada – dije.

-Te conozco Reneesme Swan.

-Cullen, recuerda que ahora soy una Cullen y como dice mi Tía Alice, siempre he sido una Cullen – dije con orgullo.

-Swan, Cullen, como quieras, pero te conozco Reneesme y se que estas planeando algo – dijo entrecerrando los ojos y señalándome con su dedo.

-Yo… no – dije indignada –yo no tengo ningún plan – me sonreí –solo apoyo uno muy bueno.

-Nessie, Nessie

-A claro, ahora si te quejas de mis planes y dirás que no te gustan, pero no te quejaste de ellos cuando te sirvieron en tu gran noche con Quil.

-¡Oh Nessie cierra la boca! Mis Padres pueden escucharte.

-Ok, ok, no hablare de eso. Pero no tienes porque alarmarte Claire, solo estoy… estamos tratando de "arreglar" una familia, mi familia.

-Espero que no nos vuelvas a meter en un lío, no he olvidado los gritos de tu Madre y todas sus amenazas cuando volvieron de Washington – dijo Claire con muy mala cara.

-Tranquila, este plan no acarreara amenazas, ¿gritos? No se, talvez, pero no los oiremos desde acá – dije una vez más con voz picara y soltando una carcajada.

-¡NESSIE!

-Claire por favor deja las preocupaciones, más bien empecemos a llenar las solicitudes para la Universidad, recuerda, ya que por fin hoy después de desplegar mis habilidades – dije con una sonrisa picara -he podido convencer a mi Jacob para que pida su traslado y por ende también se cambiara tu Quil, debemos estar enfocadas, así que nuestra prioridad es la Universidad de Washington.

…

…

-0000000-

…

…

…_Amor soy tuyo, soy tuyo_

_como tuyo es el silencio que me duele_

_como tuyo es este fuego aunque me queme…_

…..Ricardo Montaner

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Cuando llegue a casa y abrí la puerta me sorprendió la luz en medio de las penumbras. Gran cantidad de velas estaban esparcidas por todo el salón mientras pétalos de rosas anaranjadas (mis favoritas) estaban esparcidas por los sillones y el suelo, haciendo un camino desde la entrada hasta mi habitación.

No comprendí con exactitud que era lo que sucedía hasta que sentí su presencia a mis espaldas, su aroma era inconfundible, no necesitaba decir nada para saber que era él quien estaba allí.

-Edward.

-No digas nada, por favor, no hay nada que decir, por ahora – dijo simplemente.

Tomo la copa que estaba en sus manos y me la extendió y cuando la tome en mi mano, él me besó. Debo decir que su beso me gusto, lo noté algo así como pícaro. Se despidió de mí por un minuto y se dirigió a mi habitación. Me quedé saboreando la copa, y pensando que esta podría realmente ser una gran noche. Él me llamó unos minutos después.

-¿Puedes venir un instante?

Fui hasta mi habitación que estaba iluminada igualmente con velas y muchas más rosas, que adornaban mi cama haciendo en ella la figura de un gran corazón, pero no había nadie allí y me gire para descubrir la luz que se reflejaba desde mi baño. Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando entré y vi la bañera llena, rebosante de espuma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - le pregunté

-Preparando tu baño - me respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¡Y quien dijo que necesitaba un baño...!

Se rió sinceramente

-Una cosa es ducharse. Y otra muy distinta que te bañen. Estoy seguro de que este baño te gustara. Aunque la única verdad es que quiero sentir tu aroma, tu piel, y  
disfrutar de tu cuerpo entre el agua y la espuma.

Mientras decía esto se había puesto detrás de mí. Las palabras casi me las estaba susurrando al oído. Y había comenzado a desabrocharme el vestido, mientras me besaba el cuello.

Su voz me tenía hipnotizada y yo ya no quería pensar en nada, solo seguir escuchándolo, creo que fue por eso que lo deje hacer. Cuando volví en mi, estaba dentro de la bañera y Edward con una esponja en la mano. Había dejado un vaso con vino junto a la bañera. Comencé a disfrutar del agua caliente, el alcohol, los aromas a jabón y esencias, las manos de Edward recorriéndome, su perfume... Reconocí esa sensación, esa que había tenido tantas veces cuando estaba junto a él, esa sensación terriblemente erótica, tal como fue la primera vez.

Edward se entretenía con cada parte de mi piel. Con los brazos, las manos, el cuello, todo. Era como si estuviera intentando que todo mi cuerpo estuviera preparado para disfrutar. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Estaba mojada tanto por fuera como por dentro...

Mientras hacía esto seguía besándome en cada parte de mi piel. Estaba recibiendo esa noche todos los besos que no nos habíamos dado en muchos años.

Cuando llegó a mi centro, soltó el jabón. Lo acarició suavemente, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió.

Un instante después me volvió a besar y me invitó a salir. Me secó un poco, la verdad no demasiado y me levantó en brazos. Nunca me habían llevado en brazos, solo lo había visto en películas. Me encantó. Yo ya en ese momento estaba perdida.

Me llevó hasta la cama y se tendió a mi lado, me miró con sus dos hermosas esmeraldas y me besó. No sé que me excitó más, si el beso, o como me miraba. Los besos siguientes fueron para mis pezones, que en ese momento ya parecían de piedra, mi ombligo, donde se regodeo largo con la lengua, y luego siguió hacia abajo.

Cuando llegó a los pliegues de mis labios yo ya no podía más. Quería acabar en ese mismo momento.

Pero Edward parecía no tener prisa, abría suavemente mis labios, los besaba, buscaba mi punto más sensible, lo rozaba suavemente con la lengua, y volvía a cerrarlos concentrándose en otro lugar de mi cuerpo. Yo subía y bajaba, quería más y quería que durara, estaba desesperada por él.

Realmente Edward sabía como hacerme feliz, siempre lo había sabido. Se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, me excitaba y me dejaba, de modo que cuando volvía a besarme mi excitación era aún mayor que la vez anterior.

No sé si sería por mi excitación, o porque realmente sabía hacerlo, jamás nadie me había hecho sentir lo que él me estaba haciendo sentir, yo lo sabía y él también lo sabia, pues me estaba volviendo loca. Estaba en el cielo y ya no aguantaba más... Quería sentirlo dentro de mí cuanto antes y así se lo pedí.

-¡Edward, no aguanto más! Quiero sentirte dentro.

-Pues no va a ser así, mi Cielo. No voy a hacerlo todavía... Ya habrá tiempo, ya...

Cerré los ojos y lo dejé hacer. Sentí como sus dedos entraban ahora en mi centro. Y como buscaban mis puntos más sensibles sin dejar de acariciar el botón en mi centro con la lengua. Era pausado, muy lento.

La sensación que estaba sintiendo era única, quería que acabara y a la vez quería que no terminara nunca...

Sentí como apoyó sus labios alrededor de mi botón y succionó con fuerza mientras seguía frotándolo ahora con más fuerza con su lengua... Y yo ya no podía aguantar más.

No sé si me desmayé, si grité o no (no suelo hacerlo). Lo que sentí es que me transformaba en un río que fluía con un placer indescriptible, solo sentía que el mundo se estaba terminando en ese momento... y al mismo tiempo el mundo volvía a comenzar.

Intentaba recuperar mi respiración aunque no era fácil, mi corazón comenzó a acompasar los latidos, aunque pensaba que era cosa casi imposible si él estaba allí conmigo. Supe en ese instante que no importaban todos los años que habían pasado, ni cuantas manos hubieran recorrido mi cuerpo, ningunas, nunca jamás, me habían hecho sentir lo que él, sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo, su voz, jamás podría amar a nadie como amaba a Edward Cullen.

No sé si pasó un segundo, o una hora, lo veía a mi lado en la cama mirándome y supe en ese momento que nada me detendría en tenerlo para mí una vez más.

Lo besé profundamente, le tocaba el pecho con una mano y con la otra le desarreglaba el pelo, mientras tanto, él me acariciaba la espalda.

Edward me giro para colocarse sobre mí y me beso desenfrenadamente el cuello, detrás de las orejas y siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi pecho, donde comenzó a morder suavemente mis pezones. Luego, me volvió a besar por breves momentos, el beso era salvaje, fuerte, apasionado y con un buen aire de lujuria. Luego se me quedo viendo un momento, sus ojos verdes me penetraban.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté un poco asustada, pensando que algo malo estuviera pasando por su mente.

-No tienes idea de las mil veces que te soñé así, junto a mí, una vez más, "mi Bella" - me dijo con acento italiano y en medio de un suspiro.

Me volvió a besar, ahora lo hacía lento y apasionado. Se detuvo y corrió sus dedos por mi cintura y mi cadera hasta llegar una vez más a mi punto más sensible con su dedo húmedo.

Se me escapó un gemido fuerte.

Tomé su miembro en mi mano y lo acaricie, logré sacar su primer gemido enseguida. Los dos estábamos deseando fundirnos en uno.

Poco a poco, Edward fue colocando su peso sobre el mío y cuando lo tuve frente a frente, comenzó a penetrarme, pero lo hizo despacio, lento y deliciosamente.

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad conforme a mis gemidos. Yo lo agarraba de la espalda mientras él me besaba y lo hacia con una infinita pasión. Ahora sus movimientos eran rápidos y un tanto agresivos, pero fueron suficiente como para que yo los disfrutara plenamente.

Nuestras respiraciones eran cortadas y cansadas, pero era tan placentero escucharlo decir mi nombre una y otra vez, mientras yo hacia lo mismo con el suyo, no podía aguantar mucho más y lo mire a los ojos haciéndoselo saber, era igual a como había sido siempre, él entendía perfectamente mi petición y acelero sus movimientos para que llegáramos juntos, el cielo no era suficiente para ambos, nada lo fue cuando ambos estallamos en suspiros, gritando nuestros nombres.

Estábamos totalmente agotados, pero yo solo podía pensar que estaba allí, al lado del hombre que amaba, del hombre que había amado toda mi vida.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse para entrar en un sueño pesado pero exquisito, no sin antes escuchar su voz en susurros diciendo "te amo".

…

…

Desperté la mañana siguiente cuando el sol entraba por mi ventana, estire mis brazos buscando a mi lado su presencia, pero él ya no estaba, cuando me senté en la cama recorriendo con mi vista la habitación, note una rosa anaranjada en la almohada junto con una nota.

.

_Te veías tan hermosa dormida que no quise despertarte._

_Hay cosas que debo resolver antes de volver a vernos, pero será muy pronto._

_Te extrañare cada minuto que pase lejos de ti._

_Tuyo… Edward._

.

Abrace la nota a mi pecho, mientras absorbía todo el olor que la rosa me ofrecía, _Tuyo…_ era cierto, él era mío, tanto o más de lo yo era _Suya_.

…

…

-0000000-


	14. Tuya Por Derecho

…

No dejen de leer la nota al final de este capi.

La música a significado algo muy importante a través de mi vida y forma también parte importante en este fic, por eso también forma parte de la nota al final.

…

**CAPITULO 14**

**Tuya Por Derecho**

…

…

…_But I don't see any angels in the city_

_I don't hear any holy choirs sing_

_And if I can't get an angel_

_I can still get a boy_

_And a boy'd be the next best thing_

_The next best thing to an angel_

_A boy'd be the next best thing…_

…..Street of Fire. A Rock and Roll Fable. Tonight Is What It Means To Be Young *****(1)**

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Faltaban solo unos pocos días para Navidad y todos mis días habían sido bastante ajetreados, más eso era lo que quería, pensar en mil cosas, cosas que me hicieran dejar de pensar en él, pero no lograba hacerlo. No había vuelto a ver a Edward después de aquella noche, Nessie me contó que él y Papá estaban en un congreso en Florida al cual les fue imposible faltar y quise convencerme a mi misma de que esa era la única razón de su ausencia.

Había comprado por supuesto regalos para todos en aquella ocasión, pero cuando recorría el centro de Seattle junto con mi Madre encontré un regalo para Edward que sentía que no podía dejar de comprar. Sabía que Edward, a pesar de amar la música clásica, adoraba a Meat Loaf, igual que lo hacía yo. Frente a la vidriera de una tienda vi emocionada una colección de CDs de Meat Loaf que contenía por supuesto los "Bat Out of Hell I y II" firmados por los mismísimos Marvin Lee Aday y Jim Steinman y como extra también incluía los discos de "Bat for Good" y la banda sonora de "Street of Fire" firmados por Steinman y eso definitivamente era el regalo perfecto para él. Me quede mirando la vidriera de la tienda por varios minutos cuando mi Madre se acerco a mí con sigilo.

-A Edward le encantara ese regalo, has elegido bien – dijo ella.

-¿Como sabes que es para él? – pregunte.

-Porque eres mi hija, porque él es mi hijo, se que piensas en él cuando vez las cosas que le gustan al igual que él lo hace cuando ve algo que te gustaría a ti y porque Alice tiene muchísima razón, aunque nunca se lo diré, ambos son unos cabeza duras, se han amado y se amaran siempre.

-Servirá de algo que te lo niegue – dije sin más.

-No, ni tu Padre ni yo te lo crearíamos. ¿Porque ambos se empeñan en ser infelices? cuando solo tienen que dar un simple paso hacia delante.

No pude responderle aquel día, porque la verdad era que no sabia como dar aquel primer paso, en realidad no sabía cómo darlo, pero sabía que era mi turno de hacerlo, debía hablar con Edward y aclarar lo que sentíamos, estaba convencida de que todos los sentimientos que había tenido aquella noche eran correspondidos por él, no podrían ser falsos todos sus besos, sus caricias, su entrega había sido igual a la mía, no podía haber sido de otra forma.

…

…

…_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_it's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_and throw away the oars, forever…_

…..Reo Speedwagon

…

…

La noche de Navidad llego con prontitud, la familia decidió que pasaríamos las festividades juntos en Forks para retomarlas como lo hacíamos antaño y yo estaba extremadamente feliz de estar rodeada de toda la familia. Papá y Edward llegaron a casa casi al anochecer, su vuelo se había retrasado y tuvieron que esperar mucho en el aeropuerto, así que no tuve oportunidad de hablar nada con él hasta que estuvimos en la cena de la Noche de Navidad.

Nessie estaba mucho más que emocionada con la primera Navidad que pasaba junto a toda la familia, claro, después de hablar por lo menos durante una hora con Jacob por teléfono y escucharla una y otra vez decirle que lo amaba y que solo pensaba en él.

Rompiendo la tradición y para deleite de los más chicos, esa noche se repartieron y abrieron los regalos, Nessie tenia tantos que no cabía de la alegría, como si no bastara el guardarropas nuevo que le habían regalado hace un par de meses sus Tías, esta vez recibió una tarjeta de crédito que mi Padre y mi Madre se empeñaron en que tuviera para sus gastos, ya que aludían que tendría muchísimos con la entrada a la Universidad (había elegido la Universidad de Washington, ya que sus Tíos y Tías habían insistió en que asistiera a su Alma Mater y porque para su fortuna y mi disgusto Jacob pudo agilizar el traslado para cursar su último año desde la UCLA), así que mi niña estaba en esta Navidad como en ninguna otra, consentida por todo el mundo, incluido por supuesto su Padre quien no pude recordar cuantos regalos le hizo en esta ocasión.

El resto de los regalos fueron repartidos en las manos de los indicados, Edward se quedo casi sin aliento cuando descubrió el regalo que había elegido para él y mis hermanos no dejaron de gritar también emocionados pidiendo que se los prestara cuanto antes, él simplemente se me quedo mirando desde un extremo del salón donde se encontraba y esbozo aquella sonrisa que sabia me volvía loca, yo seguí abriendo todos los regalos que fueron llegando para mí y fue cuando a mi mano llego un pequeño obsequio envuelto en papel rojo con un pequeño lazo verde.

La tarjeta indicaba que era un regalo de Edward y esto hizo que mis manos comenzaran a temblar, no es que no esperara que él me diera ningún regalo, sabia que estando juntos en casa eso sucedería, pero me hacia temblar el hecho de que él hubiera elegido algo para mí. Sabia que sobre mí estaba la mirada de mi nena que no perdía detalle, presentía que ella ya sabía que era el obsequio y también sentía sobre mí los ojos de mis hermanas y mi Madre. Rasgue el papel con ansiedad a fin de conocer por fin que se escondía en el paquete y descubrí un estuche negro de terciopelo que abrí aún con manos temblorosas, dentro, brillante y deslumbrante, se presento ante mí, un Relicario que mostraba el Escudo de la Familia Cullen.

No pude contener las lágrimas y salí corriendo del gran salón hacia mi habitación en el segundo piso, sin siquiera mirar a nadie. Acabe sentada en el borde de mi cama llorando, mientras seguía contemplando aquel regalo, sin poder dejar de pensar lo que significaba para mí, lo que siempre había significado para todos.

Una Prenda Cullen.

Solo Alice, entre nosotras, había llevado una Prenda así desde su adolescencia, Rosalie y yo jamás nos atrevimos a llevar una, aunque Mamá insistía en que lo hiciéramos.

No era una Cullen, no por sangre y llevar una Prenda solo podía significar una de dos cosas y ninguna de ellas lo había sido yo, aunque alguna vez creyera que si podía ser.

Sentí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y las manos de mis hermanas tomar las mías, mientras Nessie se arrodillaba delante de mi contemplando mi rostro.

-¿No te gusto el regalo Mamá? – pregunto ella.

-No es eso, es que… tú no sabes lo que significa. –dije con tristeza.

-En realidad Bella, creo que ella también sabe que significa – dijo Rosalie.

Fue en ese instante en que note que tanto Rosalie como Alice llevaban un Medallón y una Gargantilla y que incluso Nessie, allí delante de mí, me mostraba con orgullo una pulsera muy parecida a la que recordaba llevaba mi Madre cuando yo aún estaba en el Instituto, todas ellas con el reluciente Escudo Cullen.

-Se que en el pasado, ser una Cullen no era real, no como para llevar una Prenda, siempre significo algo más, pero ahora nos corresponde, a las tres por igual, así como a Nessie o Charlotte, esa es la mayor de nuestras verdades – dijo Rosalie.

-Yo no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo… - dije ahogando un nuevo sollozo.

-Claro que puedes y lo harás – dijo Alice –siempre fuiste una Cullen te lo hemos dicho una y otra vez y sabes mejor que nosotras que te sentiste así hasta que todo aquello sucedió, Papá lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio, eres una Cullen que has criado a otra Cullen y sabes mejor que yo que no es simplemente eso lo que te hace merecedora de una Prenda, ha llegado el momento de que vuelvas a tomar tu lugar.

-Soy una Cullen, Alice, eso lo se, así me siento, siempre ha sido así a pesar de todo nuestro pasado, pero una cosa es sentirme así y otra llevar una Prenda, no puedo, sabes lo que siempre pensé al respecto, no lo soy realmente por sangre y tampoco por derecho – dije tajante.

-No es lo que piensa Papá – dijo Nessie, sorprendiéndome.

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunte.

-Él sabe que no llevarías una Prenda Cullen a menos que te perteneciera por derecho, es por eso que coloco algo más dentro del Relicario.

No fui la única sorprendida, mis hermanas pasaban su mirada de Nessie a mi y luego al Relicario, fue Alice quien mi insto a abrirlo y descubrirlo. Dentro de él, una foto que mostraba a unos muy sonrientes Edward y Nessie abrazados, mientras en el otro extremo y grabado en letras brillantes, una nota hizo que mi corazón se desbocara sin poder evitarlo.

.

"_Para Mi Bella"_

_Te Amo. Edward._

.

Mis hermanas estallaron entre risas y aplausos, mientras Nessie tomaba mi mano y besaba mi mejilla, acercando su boca a mi oído para decirme en un susurro.

-No sabes lo mucho que lamenta Papá haber tardado tanto.

No podía pronunciar palabra, no atinaba a encontrarlas dentro de mí cabeza, solo abrace a Nessie con fuerza y ella me correspondió el abrazo besándome una vez más.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y el rostro de un muy preocupado Edward se asomo por ella.

-Bien Tías, creo que hay otros regalos por abrir allá abajo – dijo Nessie –y creo que con Mamá y Papá aquí podré convencer al Abuelo de que nos permita a Charlotte y a mí que bebamos del ponche – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y arrastraba a mis hermanas fuera.

La habitación quedo en silencio mientras no era capaz de volver a levantar mi rostro para mirarlo a él.

-¿No te ha gustado el regalo? – pregunto.

-No es eso… tu talvez no entiendas…

-¿Que quieres que entienda? He escuchado tantas veces ese argumento a lo largo de los años que el refutarlo siempre me pareció inútil y ahora resulta que reviste más importancia de lo que nunca imagine.

Se acerco hacia la cama y se sentó a mi lado, tomando de mi regazo el Relicario, mientras deshacía el broche, pasándolo a través de mi cuello y lo escuche decirme.

-Acepto que no eres una Cullen por sangre, gracias a Dios por eso, sino, no podría sentir esto que siento por ti, pero desde hace mucho eres una Cullen por derecho, ese derecho te lo dio mi corazón el día en que me di cuenta que no podía estar sin ti.

Levante mi rostro para mirarlo, mientras mi mano apretaba con fuerza el Relicario, queriendo creer con todas mis fuerzas que no estaba soñando y que esto era real, si me pellizcaba y me levantaba en mi cama en California estaba segura de que destrozaría de un manotazo mi lámpara de noche y amaba aquella lámpara.

-Edward…

-No… soy yo el que debe hablar ahora, se que me he comportado de manera estupida, se que debí dejar mi orgullo a un lado hace años y buscarte, pero me convencí a mi mismo de que era mejor vivir la media vida que he vivido durante años, si eso era lo que se necesitaba para estar sin ti. Pero eso ya no es una opción ahora para mi, talvez no he sido claro en todos estos meses y tu has necesitado que yo lo sea… ¿es eso?

Su mirada una vez más me traspasaba, sentía como si con ello, pudiera saber que era lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

-Edward, solo dime lo que sientes, eso bastara.

-¿No te lo he dicho antes?, ¿No lo demostré la ultima vez que nos vimos?, ¿Que quieres que te diga Isabella para convencerte que el único lugar en donde quiero estar es junto a ti?

No pude más que esbozar una sonrisa, mi nombre completo en sus labios sonaba tan bien… tanto como no creí que sonara nunca.

-Yo también te he dicho lo que siento, lo dije, lo sentí, lo demostré la última vez que nos vimos – dije, sorprendiendo a mi misma por no poder evitar que esas palabras salieran de mi boca.

-¿Entonces que otra cosa necesitas para saber que la Prenda es tuya y que nadie tiene más derecho que tu para usarla? Aún no comprender que soy tuyo para siempre.

Si esa no era una declaración de amor, ¿entonces que demonios se colocaba como ejemplo en el diccionario?

Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla, mientras yo la atrapaba con mi mano, no quería dejar de sentir su tacto, aunque su piel, como siempre, quemaba la mía en cualquier parte donde se rozaban.

-No voy a poder seguir adelante si esto no es real Edward, te juro que esta vez no.

-Te lo dije el día en que nos volvimos a ver, no voy a perder lo que amo por segunda vez, he pasado años haciendo de mi vida un fracaso, uno donde el éxito individual me tocaba todos los días, pero me dejaba igual de vacío, ya es hora de que yo sea el ganador, tu eres mi premio, lo has sido siempre y esta vez te vas a quedar conmigo.

-Siempre – dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Siempre.

…

…

Según supe después, mi amado Padre, el consentidor Cullen, permitió una copa de ponche a Charlotte y dos a Nessie y prometió el mismo trato para Año Nuevo, aunque Mamá dijo que él y solo él debería lidiar con los testarudos Padres de esas nenas. Los más chicos se fueron a dormir después de la 1:00 a.m. mientras Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido en algún lugar de la casa. Charlotte también desapareció misteriosamente y no me paso desapercibido el comentario de Peter cuando señalo haber escuchado entre sueños el ruido de una moto muy cerca de casa, cosa que a mi también me pareció escuchar. Y en cuanto a Nessie, volvió una vez más a conversar con Jacob y esta vez prefirió hacerlo en su habitación, nota mental, eso de usar el teléfono como un juguete de parejas no parecía mala idea con Edward y yo a kilómetros de distancia, algo que podía hacernos bien a mitad de la semana y poner en practica cuando lo viera en casa.

En cuanto a mi, realmente no pude dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada y de todas estas noticias yo no supe hasta el día siguiente, en medio del almuerzo cuando todos mostraban una muy sonrosada cara de culpabilidad, incluyéndome por supuesto y es que en realidad, no volví a salir de mi habitación en toda la noche y la verdad es que nunca tuve el más mínimo interés en hacerlo.

…

…

**Nota***(1)**: Para los no conocedores, Marvin Lee Aday (el Increíble, Fantástico e Irrepetible Meat Loaf) y Jim Steinman han representado un dúo controversial pero extraordinario a lo largo de las décadas de los 70, 80 y 90, si no conocen la música encerrada en los grandes álbumes de Bat Out of Hell I y II búsquenlos es realmente ¡BUENO!.

"Street of Fire. A Rock and Roll Fable" es considerada una película de culto por su Banda Sonora (que realmente es extraordinaria). Elegí la canción que más me gusta (y a la mayoría) para colocarla al inicio del POV y la traducción de la misma (la razón por la que me encanta esa parte de la canción) es:

.

_Pero no veo ningún ángel en la ciudad_

_Y no oigo a algún coro sagrado cantar_

_Y si no puedo tener un ángel_

_Aun puedo tener a un chico_

_Y un chico puede ser tan bueno_

_Casi como un ángel,_

_Un chico puede ser tan bueno_

.

Si no han escuchado esta Banda Sonora hagan un click ahora en youtube y no se arrepentirán.

…

**Nota2**: Todo esta hecho, después de esto solo queda un capi más y el Epilogo. El final es inusual, ya que no habrá una frase de felices para siempre, más bien el epílogo le dará forma a todo, ya lo verán. Gracias a Todos.

…

…

-0000000-


	15. Despedida De Soltera

…

Capítulo Final

…

**CAPITULO 15**

**Despedida De Soltera**

…

…

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing…_

…..Sister Sledge

…

**POV Bella**

…

…

Preparar una Boda no es nada sencillo.

Hay que tener paciencia, me repetía una y otra vez, mientras Alice atormentaba mi vida y manipulaba mi tiempo. No había quien refutara las decisiones de Alice con respecto a cómo sería la decoración, la mantelería, las luces, el vino, mi "muy querida hermana" se convirtió en pocos meses, en una maquina de organización demasiado bien aceitada. El solo hecho de comunicarle que serian pocos invitados a la recepción la horrorizo, camino de un lado a otro del hall de la Mansión en Seattle protestando por tal exabrupto.

-¡Bella por favor! Mi hermano es uno de los cirujanos más famosos de Seattle y tú eres una de las escritoras noveles más famosas del país, sin contar con el peso social que conlleva que somos la Familia Cullen, no puedes querer una recepción con pocos invitados.

-Pues si la pido, tu mejor que nadie sabe que nuestro "roce social" en Seattle siempre fue muy pobre, así nos crío Mamá y también se, porque ella me lo contó, que las recepciones de Rosalie y la tuya fueron intimas.

-Claro que fueron intimas, 250 invitados es una nimiedad.

-¡250! – grito Nessie - ¿conocen a tantas personas?

-Conocerlas no nena, solo que los contactos siempre son importantes – dijo Alice.

-Pues no, no necesito "contactos", me ha bastado con la compañía de la gente que amo para vivir y sobrevivir, así que será una boda sencilla Alice – dije dando final a discusión.

Y así finalmente y a regañadientes, la lista de invitados fue reducida, aunque el concepto de "pocos invitados" no evito que las invitaciones fueran enviadas a 110 personas de las que superficialmente pude contar, quería matar a Alice cuando me entere.

…

…

El vestido, el cortejo y la Madrina fueron otros 3 puntos que voltearon mi vida patas arriba.

No había fin de semana en que Rosalie no me arrastrara al mundo de las telas, los encajes y los bordados. Nessie y Charlotte reventaban de gusto con esto, pero yo había odiado las compras toda mi vida, nunca supe si había sido una aversión con la que nací o fue algo adquirido del odio a las muchas incursiones a centros comerciales a donde Alice prácticamente me arrastraba. Papá, mis hermanos, mis sobrinos y el mismísimo Jacob, fueron despachados de la manera más rápida con trajes Armani, al igual que el traje de mi amado Edward, pero los vestidos de las chicas Cullen fueron un ataque de creatividad masiva que exploto repentinamente en la cabeza de Rosalie y eso supuso la emoción de todas, menos la mía, claro está. Si hubiera sabido que me esclavizarían a pruebas de vestuario continuas por más de un mes, hubiera preferido casarme en First Beach en La Push, todos en trajes de baño, aunque también pensé que siendo así, Rose hubiera diseñado igualmente los bañadores.

Fue en una de nuestras reuniones para las pruebas de los vestidos entre Rose, Ángela, Alice, Nessie y yo, cuando pude enterarme de los eventos noticiosos que impactaban a la ciudad.

-De que ríen – pregunte.

-De nada – dijeron Rose, Alice, Ángela y Nessie al mismo tiempo.

-Ah ah, ustedes no me engañan.

-Reímos de las buenas noticias que nos anuncian los diarios – dijo con una sonrisa picara Ángela.

-Se que eres Periodista pero no creí que te entusiasmaran tanto los titulares – dije.

-Los periódicos amarillistas le entusiasman más – rió Alice.

-De que hablas – pregunte.

Fue Rose quien hizo llegar a mis manos la sección de farándula del Penninsula Daily News. En él y con fotografía en primera plana se podía contemplar a una pareja semi desnuda que peleaba airadamente con una mujer.

Pude reconocer de inmediato a todos los que se presentaban en las fotografías aunque no daba crédito a lo que el titular anunciaba

.

"_Dama de la Alta Sociedad de Seattle sorprendida en acto de infidelidad"_

.

Mis ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, Jessica, Lauren y Tyler discutían airadamente mientras Jessica y Tyler se encontraban semidesnudos.

Mire sorprendida la cara de todas las chicas sin poder entender que era aquello.

-Tu solo lee hermanita, vamos, la Pagina 3, hazlo - dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin poder perder más tiempo busque la pagina y en ella una gran cantidad de fotografías resaltaban a Jessica junto a Tyler semidesnudos y a Lauren sumamente enojada queriendo golpearlos a ambos, el texto rezaba.

.

"_La Dama de Sociedad Jessica Stanley Newton fue sorprendida en evidente acto de infidelidad la noche del jueves pasado en un discreto hotel a las afueras de la ciudad._

_Una fuente anónima informo a las oficinas de nuestro diario de las actuaciones irregulares de la Sra. Newton y nuestros reporteros llegaron en el momento exacto en que la esposa de su "supuesto amante" irrumpía violentamente en la habitación del hotel reclamando airadamente la infidelidad de la pareja._

_Según pudimos corroborar, la Sra. Newton sostenía un tórrido romance con su amigo de la adolescencia el Sr. Tyler Crowley y fueron sorprendidos en el hotel por la esposa del mismo la Sra. Lauren Mallory Crowley._

_Nuestros reporteros intentaron captar las primeras impresiones de los esposos Crowley o de la Sra. Newton, pero nuestras acciones fueron infructuosas._

_La redacción de nuestro diario intento comunicarse telefónicamente con el Sr. Newton para conocer sus impresiones sobre este escabroso asunto y este no pudo ser localizado._

_Antes de cerrar esta edición llego hasta nuestra redacción un comunicado especial de Newton Enterprise donde ofrecía la declaración de su Presidente el Sr. Mike Newton, anunciando su separación legal de su actual esposa…"_

.

No podía seguir leyendo, las escenas del periódico eran demasiado evidentes y me parecieron extremadamente vulgares.

Ninguna de las chicas perdió la amplia sonrisa que presentaban sus labios y yo aun no comprendía cual era la razón de la felicidad que parecía causarles la situación.

-Las divierte esto ¿no? – dije al fin.

-Oh si y realmente mucho, el mundo entero ahora me dará la razón, ella solo ha demostrado ser lo que siempre he dicho que era, una Zorra, ni más ni menos – dijo Rose.

-Amen por tu vocabulario hermana – soltó Alice con una carcajada, mientras todas las acompañaban. -Lo mejor de todo es que nos hemos enterado que según el contrato matrimonial, ella no recibirá ni un centavo de Mike porque él podrá probar fehacientemente la infidelidad.

Ninguna dejo de reír mientras me quitaban el diario y seguían contemplando las fotografías.

-Y tú de que ríes Nessie – pregunte.

-Ella merecía pagar y lo ha hecho – dijo mi nena, muy firme.

-¿Pagar? ¿No me digan que ustedes han tenido que ver algo con todo esto? – pregunte asombrada.

-Bella, Bella, mi querida Bella – dijo Angy –ves quien firma la nota en el periódico.

Ella volvió a mostrar el diario y pude comprobar quien firmaba la nota.

.

_Periodista Grafico: Eric Yorkie._

.

-¿Eric? ¿Del Club de Periodismo? – pregunte.

-Exacto – afirmo Angy –me ha ayudado en el pasado con algunas notas, yo solo quise devolverle el favor.

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato.

-Bella, nos prometimos a nosotras mismas que todos ellos pagarían por lo que habían hecho y principalmente que ella pagaría, nosotros solo hemos hecho justicia – dijo Rose.

-¿Qué hicieron? - pregunte.

-Bueno si ves las fotografías ellos fueron los que hicieron la mayoría del trabajo – reía Alice –nosotros solo le hicimos un favor a Lauren llamándola "anónimamente" diciéndole donde estaba su maridito.

-Míralo desde nuestro punto de vista Bella – dijo Angy –nos hemos comportado como buenas ciudadanas y hemos limpiado algo de la escoria que mancha las calles de la hermosa Seattle.

Eso hizo que todas estallaran en carcajadas.

Nota mental, jamás, jamás, jamás, meterse con el Clan Cullen.

…

…

Pero mi tortura continuaba, o debo decir mis planes de matrimonio, ¡Oh Dios!, si no fuera porque sabia que todo aquello terminaría en mi unión para siempre con el hombre que había amado toda mi vida, hubiera tirado la toalla hace mucho, pero eso, con mi familia, era misión imposible…

La Madrina… ¡Dios la Madrina!… Angy, Alice y Rosalie reclamaban su derecho como mejores amigas u hermanas; Sue y Zafrina dieron un paso atrás ante las fieras Cullen por su salud física, pero Nessie no dio su brazo a torcer ya que había cedido el puesto de Dama de Honor a Charlotte. Así que las frases de soborno como "yo soy quien más te ha extrañado", "yo soy tu hermana favorita", "he sido tu amiga desde siempre", "yo te amo más que nadie" y hasta un desesperado "no puedes vivir sin mí", fueron también utilizadas semana tras semana, así que de manera inusual y salomónica, decidí que las 4 serian las Madrinas y que "deberían" realizar un discurso conjunto. Al principio esto causo el desagrado del grupo, pero una semana después el "discurso" ya abarcaba 7 páginas y las 4 estaban más que felices por ello. Llegue a pensar que la extravagancia de 4 Madrinas no le agradaría a Edward, pero el estaba más que feliz porque de esa manera podía arreglar el mismo conflicto con respecto a sus Padrinos, así que el al igual que yo dispuso de 4 Padrinos, Emmett, Jasper, Ben y Jacob que acompañarían gustosos a sus parejas.

…

…

Nessie y Charlotte se plantaron en pie de guerra a fin de ser invitadas a la Despedida de Soltera, pero conociendo a mis hermanas, me horrorizaba que las nenas compartieran este tipo de actividades.

La escusa de los recién cumplidos 14 años de Charlotte la dejo sin argumentos de lucha, cosa que conllevo la indignación de Nessie por supuesto. Pero los 17 años de Nessie, su argumento de que no teníamos secretos que ocultarnos una a la otra y su terquedad heredada de mí, para mi desgracia, la colocaron de primera en la lista de la despedida y como donde iba Nessie iba Claire, ella también estaba por supuesto incluida en la misma. Así que ambas se encargaron de la piyamada, con la excepción de que mis hermanas y yo, vigilaríamos el ponche que ambas estaban autorizadas a consumir y no permitiríamos excesos en las que aún considerábamos "las niñas", ¡Dios!, si mis hermanas supieran.

Decidimos que la despedida la haríamos en California, Zafrina estaría en una convención en New York pero Sue estaría con nosotras y así no abandonaríamos la Librería por tanto tiempo y Nessie y Claire rendirían sus exámenes sin grandes problemas.

-Antes de comenzar los juegos Nessie quiere decir algo – dijo Rose.

-¿Cómo que? – pregunte.

-No se, ella solo pidió que la escucháramos.

-Primero, lo primero, correo de cupido querida Mamá – dijo entregándome un sobre con una carta.

-Y eso que es – pregunto Angy, mientras yo escondía el sobre en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Mi imaginativo Padre, es un poeta ¿no lo sabían? - dijo Nessie

-Noooooo – dijeron todas.

-Pues si, escribe cartas de amor casi todas las semanas, verdad Mamí – dijo Nessie con una sonrisa picara.

-No, esto es imperdible, ¿Bella que dice la carta? – exigió Rose.

-Es privada y es mía, no tienen porque saber – dije ruborizándome.

-Vamos Bella, muestra – insistió Rose.

-No, Nessie tenía algo que decir y era importante ¿no? – dije suplicante a mi nena y ella asintió, sabia que me salvaría y suspiro antes de hablar.

-Bien, bien, tengo algo que decir… - dijo ella –después de tanto insistir estamos aquí, – mirando de reojo a Claire –pero me parece adecuado que pongamos reglas.

-¿Reglas? – pregunto Alice.

-Si Tía, Reglas, en realidad una, "No juzgar, No preguntar, No divulgar".

-Explícate nena – le pedí.

-Bien… cualquier cosa que se diga esta noche no podrá ser juzgada por nadie. No se presionara el porque, como y donde, pues solo responderemos si así lo deseamos. Y por último, nada de lo que se diga esta noche saldrá de aquí, ni podrá ser usado en nuestra contra bajo ninguna circunstancia. Eso deberán prometerlo.

-¿No te parece algo exagerado eso? – dije.

-No, no lo es, será mejor para el futuro Mamá, ya lo veras. ¿Lo prometen?

Las miradas de todas eran escépticas pero todas accedimos a hacerlo.

-Lo prometemos.

La fiesta estaba dispuesta para empezar e imaginaba que mis hermanas no perderían oportunidad de sacarme hasta el último detalle de cualquier cosa que ellas creyeran, ya había pasado entre Edward y yo, aunque no debían ser brujas muy astutas para saber que nuestro ritmo de vida sexual adolescente había sido superado con creces.

-Ok, la sección de preguntas varias – dijo Rose. -¿Lugar, edad, hombre y circunstancia en las que llegaron a primera base?

-¿Mamá?

-Londres, 16 años, William Preston III, era un loco rebelde a pesar de ser heredero de una fortuna y me enloquecía verlo en ropa de cuero montado en su Ducati. Aunque debo confesar que no hay nada más sensual que Carlisle en una Harley.

-Wow Mamá, me sorprendes y me enorgulleces tanto – dijo Alice con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Sue?

-Nuevo México, 17 años, mi primo Jhonny, nos decidimos a mudarnos y estaba convencida de que perdía al hombre de mi vida, así que fui yo quien se abalanzó sobre él, para despedirnos, bueno fue una larga despedida en realidad – dijo con risitas.

-¿En serio te gustaba Jhonny? Él siempre fue tan tímido – dije.

-Ese era parte de su encanto – dijo Sue con un suspiro.

-¿Ángela?

-El club de Periodismo, 16 años, Eric Yorkie.

-¡Mientes! – dijimos Rose, Alice y yo.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y continuo contando –Estábamos preparando una edición, pusimos música, ya era tarde, una cosa llevo a la otra y paso… No fue desagradable, yo diría que todo lo contrario, tanto como para que un beso se convirtiera en una docena, solo que al día siguiente vi otra vez a Ben y hable con Eric para que nada continuara.

-¿Bella?

-No es una sorpresa, todos lo saben, saliendo de los vestuarios del Instituto, 16 años, Mike Newton, me robo el beso y quería meter su lengua en mi boca - puse una expresión de asco –Nos vieron la mitad de las chicas, así que cuando Edward se entero y lo golpeo dejándolo inconciente.

-¿Papá hizo eso? – pregunto Nessie sorprendida.

-Si, lo hizo, lo suspendieron por una semana, pero fue la semana en que me propuso que fuéramos novios – dije con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Claire?

- Knott's Berry Farm *****(1)**, 15 años, Phineas Calhoun.

-¡Oh por Dios!, no Phineas, no me digas eso Claire – dijo Nessie.

-Eee, tu dijiste sin juzgar, no era el chico más lindo, pero con alguien debía practicar.

-Cierto Nessie, sin juzgar – dijo Rose -pero ¿quién besa a un chico llamado Phineas? - todas estallamos en risas.

-Mi turno, mi turno – dijo Alice -El Salón de Baile del 4655 S Holly St. en Seattle, 14 años, Carlos Montero.

-¿El chico que te daba clases de salsa? – pregunto Mamá.

-El mismo - dijo Alice en forma picara -sabia mover los pies, las caderas y ¡Por Dios! que tenía una lengua prodigiosa.

-¿Estas segura que debemos escuchar estas cosas Alice? – dije riendo mucho.

-Antes de que Tía Rose diga algo que seguramente impresionara a todas – se escucharon las risitas –me toca a mí – dijo Nessie –Casa de Claire, 14 años, Paul Sallinger.

-¿Besaste a mi primo Paul?, es 5 años mayor que nosotras – dijo Claire.

-Eso demuestra que siempre me han gustado los chicos mayores – hice una mueca de disgusto –y si, tu primo besa muy, pero muy bien, le agradeceré siempre, pues eso me ayudo con Jacob.

-Lo que tenemos que escuchar – dijo Alice en medio de una risa –hermana enorgulléceme – dijo dirigiéndose a Rose.

-Detrás de las gradas del campo de futbol, 14 años, James Dippet. Era el Capital del equipo de futbol. Yo fui nombrada Capitana de Porristas casi de inmediato, así que celebramos juntos el triunfo de nuestro primer partido. ¿Lengua prodigiosa? ¡O si! y mucho, a parte de manos geniales.

-¡Tía por Dios! – dijo Nessie.

-Es solo la verdad mi nena, ese chico tenía a todas las chicas a sus pies y es que, aparte del futbol era bueno para jugar la primera y segunda base – todas estallamos en risas –pero… hasta allí, largos dedos, larga lengua, lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de otras partes de su anatomía – y las risas fueron mayores.

-La verdad llegue a pensar que sus primeros besos habían sido con los Tíos, con el Clan Cullen, estaban tan unidos según me contaron.

-Y lo estábamos – dijo Alice –pero los chicos nunca se atrevieron a decirnos nada, tenían temor a un rechazo.

-Fue solo hasta la Universidad, con la mayor variedad de chicos pretendiéndonos, que se atrevieron a declararse – dijo Ángela –el miedo a perdernos con chicos mas inteligentes, guapos, fuertes o mas experimentados, fue superior al miedo al rechazo.

-Bueno también contó la ayuda de Aro – dijo Rose, pícaramente.

-¿Aro? – pregunto Nessie.

-Aro era el Capitán del Equipo de Atletismo de la Universidad – comento Ángela –por alguna "extraña razón" – dijo entre risitas -hizo circular algunos rumores de que después de la fiesta de togas pasaría la noche con alguna de nosotras tres.

-Exacto – dijo Rose con más risitas -cuando los chicos se enteraron lo hicieron por fuentes distintas, así que Jasper pensó que el rumor era por Alice, Ben pensó que era por Angela y Emmett por mi y eso tenia sentido porque las tres habíamos tenido una amistad muy estrecha con Aro.

-Así que cada uno de los chicos por su lado fue a la fiesta de togas a buscar a Aro para aclarar el rumor y al no encontrarlo allí y a ninguna de nosotras, fueron hasta cada uno de nuestros dormitorios a… tratar de derrumbar nuestras puertas – Alice acabo con una gran carcajada.

-Wow, todos, cada uno, hasta el Tío Ben – pregunto Nessie.

-No has visto a tu Tío Ben molesto mi niña – dijo Ángela -nos toco calmar a nuestras fieras, pero eso de amansarlos tiene sus recompensar – las tres seguían riendo.

-¿Y que paso con Aro? – pregunto Nessie.

-Nuestro buen amigo Aro – dijo Rose -extrañaba mucho Texas y… un buen amigo del Instituto – dijo entre risas -así que, agradeciendo a sus rumores, entre todas le compramos un pasaje para que tuviera un fin de semana "romántico" y nosotras tuvimos el nuestro.

-¿Entonces, el objetivo siempre fueron los Tíos?

-Por supuesto nena – dijeron las tres.

-¿Sí les hubieran pedido ser novios en el Instituto hubieran dejado a cualquier chico con quien estuvieran? – pregunto Nessie.

-O si, claro que si – dijeron Rose, Alice y Ángela, mientras volvían a levantar sus copas y bebían sus tragos hasta el fondo.

-Pero eso si nena – acoto Rose –jamás le llegues a decir eso a tu Tío Emmett – y eso hizo que todas estalláramos en risas.

…

…

Las bebidas continuaron, las niñas siguieron siendo vigiladas y los juegos subiendo de tono.

-Bien… ¡Posiciones! – grito Alice –¿Mamá?

-"La Carretilla" - dijo ella – una vez lo hicimos en el consultorio de su Padre y creo que nos escucho todo el hospital.

-¡Por Dios!, como puedo estar escuchando esto – dijo Nessie.

-Mi querida, como puedo negar que tienes un Abuelo talentoso – dijo Mamá con tono de orgullo, mientras Nessie ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Sue?

-Phill es muy tradicional, "Cucharita", aunque… como ha comentado Rose, en manos y lengua, ¡Jesús Bendito!, no hay nadie que supere a mi Phill.

-Hay alguien más que se sienta acalorada o soy solo yo – dijo Claire.

-¿Ángela?

-Mi Ben suele ser muy tierno, pero hay ocasiones… Papá le gusta tener a los chicos una vez al mes, así que la casa esta para nosotros todo el fin de semana, la casa, la cama, el baño… "Suspendida, contra la pared".

-¡¿Ben? – dijimos todas.

-Se vuelve completamente salvaje y eso me encanta – dijo con una risita tonta.

-Oh, oh, cambiamos el orden, por favor – dijo Nessie -¿Tía Alice?

-"Vaquerita Inversa", a Jasper lo enloquece, dice que soy su gran amazona y que puedo montarlo cuando quiera.

-¿Tía Rose? – siguió Nessie.

-"Pulpo", mi Emmett a pesar de ser grande tiene muchas habilidades, es bastante flexible para muchas posiciones y cuando digo que mi Emmett es grande es porque realmente es "grande".

-¡Oh por Dios!, demasiada información – dijimos Nessie y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Bella? – dijo Alice.

-Oh no, no, no – dijo Nessie -talvez uds. puedan vivir con las imágenes de la Abuela en su posición favorita, pero yo no creo poder hacerlo con la imagen de Mamá, así que iré a la cocina y protegeré mis oídos, tienen 5 minutos y Claire, esto es algo que no quiero escuchar en mi vida, así que no me guardes detalles.

Una vez que entro en la cocina pude decir mi posición.

-Edward también tiene una prodigiosa lengua y muy lujuriosas manos, no en balde es cirujano – dije con una risita –"Balanza", me encanta balancearme en ese hombre, ¡Por Dios!, "fantástico" es un calificativo pobre – culmine mientras todas reían.

-Bien, he vuelto – dijo Nessie saliendo de la cocina -¿a quien le toca ahora? ¿Claire?

-¡Claire! – dijo asombrada la mayoría.

-Si, si, ya saben "No juzgar, No preguntar, No divulgar" – dijo Nessie.

-Bueno – dijo Claire –Quil es muy tímido, aunque hemos probado un poco, tengo tanto que agradecer a las Cosmopolitan, pero creo que me gusta mas "La Estrella", me encanta ver sus ojos cuando estamos juntos.

-Ilustrativo Claire, te has superado – dijo Nessie –te dije que amarías las Cosmo, creo que solo falto yo, ¿no es cierto?

-¡NESSIE! – gritaron todas, mirando de su cara a la mía -¡BELLA!

-No me miren a mí, yo me entere hace poco y si fuera por mí el cachorro habría perdido algunas partes de su anatomía.

-Eee… esto es de dos, no culpen a Jake, yo también estuve allí.

-Matare a ese chucho – dijo Alice.

-No, no lo harás – dijo Nessie –nada será sacado de este cuarto, fue una promesa, así que, ¿a alguien le interesa mi posición favorita?

Los rostros seguían asombrados, pero al final supimos cual era la posición favorita de Nessie.

…

…

Los juegos continuaron, Rose tenia un repertorio bastante extenso que solo parecía comenzar.

Ya en la madrugada, Mamá se había retirado a una de las habitaciones y Nessie, Claire y Sue se habían quedado dormidas en los sofás de la sala, las chicas y yo arropamos a todas y nos fuimos hasta mi habitación.

-Una noche reveladora hermanita – dijo Alice.

-Ya les dije, lo supe hace poco, por lo menos ahora a prometido que lo sabre "todo", que no habrá secretos y como ven, pues esta cumpliendo – dije.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de separarla del cachorro? – pregunto Rose.

-Sinceramente, no creo, me recuerda tanto a Edward y a mí; y en su caso y para su fortuna no hay Jessicas que ronden.

-Bien chicas – dijo Ángela –la nena es bastante madura, esta tomando decisiones, nosotras a su edad también las tomamos, nos queda apoyarla y ya.

-Bueno si, es lo que nos toca y es lo que haremos – dijo Alice.

-Y dime hermanita, ¿ya Edward estreno este colchón? – pregunto Rose moviendo exageradamente sus cejas.

-¡Por favor!, pensé que la ronda de preguntas había terminado – dije.

-Aún no termina la noche amiga – dijo Angy con expresión picara.

-Pues si… ya varias veces – dije con voz de niña buena –pero lo que más le gusta es mi bañera y lo que puedo decirles es que sin lugar a dudas ese hombre es un Dios… - dije cerrando mis ojos y lanzándome de espaldas a la cama.

-Y bien Bella ahora, puedes leernos esa misteriosa carta – dijo Rose.

-No, no, es mía, leer el correo privado es un delito, ¿lo sabias?

-Nada de delitos, muestra esa carta Bella – dijo Ángela.

-No, que no.

-Bella, hermana, niña linda, ¿de verdad quieres que busquemos otra forma en que sepamos que dice esa carta? – dijo Alice, mientras me señalaba y me miraba con ojos entrecerrados, con Rose y Angy esbozando también unas sonrisitas.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no quería imaginar los métodos de tortura de mis hermanas.

-Esta bien, esta bien, se las leeré.

Rogué porque en esta ocasión Edward no incluyera en la carta alguna alusión a alguno de nuestros encuentros pasados o alguna fantasía que quisiera hacer realidad en un futuro inmediato, ya que solía ser bastante grafico, eso me encantaba, a parte de los muy románticos poemas que de verdad solía hacer para mi y que eran las partes de las cartas que si podía leerle a Nessie, pero en esta ocasión esperaba que se hubiera decidido por los poemas y no que mis hermanas pudieran oír de nuestras intimidades.

.

_Mi Amada Bella:_

_Esto de que nos tengan separados desde la despedida de solteros es absurdo, yo que solo quiero estar unido a ti a cada minuto, será mi tortura, odiare a mis hermanos y a Ben por hacerme esto, ya sea tradición o no._

_No se supone que las despedidas son para olvidar por un rato que cometerás el craso error de casarte y amarrarte para siempre a una mujer, dejando una mejor vida atrás. Eso lo piensan los otros, porque a mi lo que me parece un error es pasar el tiempo lejos de ti. No ha bastado ya la inútil vida que he tenido, pensando que no te tendría a mi lado nunca más, castigándote por un pasado del que no eras culpable y castigándome mucho más a mi en el proceso._

_No habrá instante en que no piense en ti, en la vida que estamos soñando vivir y compartir, compartir esa vida maravillosa también con nuestra hija, brindándole juntos lo que siempre quisimos, este amor inmenso que sentimos por ella, con la seguridad absoluta ahora de que no estaremos separados nunca más, pues es así como debió ser siempre._

_Se que suena cruel que nuestra historia tuviera el paréntesis que tuvo, pero eso solo nos ha hecho ver que este sentimiento es inquebrantable, que no importa como, con quien o cuanto tiempo hemos pasado junto a alguien más, nuestra vida solo es plena si estamos juntos, tu y yo._

_Gracias por aceptarme Bella, por guardar dentro de ti este sentimiento a pesar de que en el pasado todo nos decía que ya no valía la pena tenerlo._

_Te esperare en el altar, seré el hombre vestido de negro al lado del ministro, seré ese que estará allí para decirle a todos quien es la que siempre ha sido la dueña de su corazón, seré ese cuya sonrisa nadie será capaz de quitar de su rostro, porque estaré más que consciente que uniré mi vida a la mujer más maravillosa que existe, a la mujer que amo._

_._

_Cada segundo más Tuyo._

_Tu Edward_

.

Todas suspiramos sonoramente cuando termine de leer, definitivamente Edward Cullen era mi perdición, nada ni nadie se compara con él, ¿puede alguien ser más perfecto? No definitivamente, no.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto – dijo Alice –pero me alegra un montón que ese gemelo mío ya no sea un imbécil.

Y todas estallamos en una carcajada.

…

-0000000-

…

*****Nota(1)**: Knott's Berry Farm, en Buena Park, es el primer parque de diversiones de los Estados Unidos. En el, se reprodujo la atmosfera del viejo oeste y presenta espectáculos en vivo, juegos y lugares para sus compras.

…

…

**Nota2**: No habrá capitulo de boda, ¿porque me decidí a ello?, ni me pregunten, solo le vi más sentido a dar por terminada la búsqueda de Nessie, búsqueda que desde el principio fue más bien de lazos familiares, esos que espero haber reflejado en este capitulo. La búsqueda de Bella fue mucho más larga, fue la búsqueda de paz, de equilibrio, que al final aunque suene cursi solo podía tener junto a Edward.

…

…

-0000000-


	16. Epílogo Hermana Mayor

…

**EPÍ****LOGO**

**Hermana Mayor**

…

…

_...So on we go, his welfare is my concern_

_no burden is he to bare, we'll get there_

_for I know he would not encumber me_

_he ain't heavy, he's my brother…_

…..Neil Diamond

…

**POV Nessie**

…

…

-Jake podrías apresurar este… ¡vehículo!

-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo Bonita, mi clásico no puede ir tan rápido.

-¿Clásico? Si esto es un clásico debería estar en un museo y no en las carreteras.

-No te burles de mi Chevy, tiene muchos más años que tu y yo juntos.

-Si, de eso ya me di cuenta, por el paso que llevamos llegaremos al hospital cuando Jane y Alec cumplan 5 años. Sabía que debía llevar mi Volvo a la Universidad esta mañana.

-Ohhh, lo lamento tanto, señorita dueña de un flamante Volvo, sabía que no debía enamorarme de la hija de un millonario.

-Jake, no volvamos a lo mismo, no te metas con Papá, deberías recordar que ha sido más flexible contigo de lo que pudimos esperar, mucho más que Mamá.

-O si claro, definitivamente prefiero lidiar con tu Padre que con tu Madre, tu Tía Alice o tu muy "cariñosa" Tía Rosalie, ellas siempre estas dispuestas a disponer de mis órganos vitales aunque jamás me haya anotado como donante.

Reí ante su comentario, tenía razón, las hermanas Cullen no habían terminado de congeniar con Jacob, ahora era una costumbre que todas ellas lo apodaran "cachorro" en su presencia o sus espaldas, mi Madre lo había amenazado con mil torturas si ella se enteraba que me hubiera embarazado y sabía que Tía Rose se ofrecería de verdugo con el mayor de los gustos, mientras Tía Alice vendería los boletos para la gran función.

-Tranquilo Bonito, tienes por lo menos parte de la familia de tu lado, los Abuelos por supuesto, mi querida prima Charlotte también te aprecia mucho, antes la deslumbrabas pero ella ya tiene quien ocupe sus "no muy sanos pensamientos" – dije muy pícaramente.

-¡Nessie!

-Eee no tengo la culpa que ahora solamente piense en Seth y según sus propias palabras "su grandiosa moto", a mi me paso lo mismo cuando te conocí, no la culpes y bueno aparte de Charlotte a los Tíos les caes bien y ellos aun pueden detener a sus leonas.

-En eso confío – dijo suspirando.

-Vamos, apresúrate, mi Madre debe estar esperando por mi, lo se.

-Ya, ya, solo un par de manzanas – dijo él.

Mi nervios ya estaban de punto, el auto de Jacob era la cosa más lenta del mundo ¡50 Km. por hora! ¿Quién maneja un auto en estas condiciones? Esas dos manzanas fueron la distancia más larga que hubiera recorrido en la vida. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento una muy nerviosa Charlotte esperaba por mí.

-¡Charlotte! – grite, saltando prácticamente del auto.

-¡Nessie!, por los mil demonios, sabes cuánto has tardado, la Tía no hace más que gritar tu nombre y el del Tío Edward.

-Lo siento, es que tuve que venir en el auto de Jake.

-¡¿QUE? En esa chatarra, por Dios Nessie solo a ti se te ocurre.

-¡Es un clásico! – bufó Jacob.

-¡Jacob Black! -dije tratando de tranquilizar mi voz - deja de defender esa estúpida chatarra, véndela, regálala o dónala a un museo si quieres, o si no, te juro que le diré a Tía Rose que lo destroce en pedazos en el taller del Tío Emmett y sabes mejor que yo que lo hará con gran placer, y aún así, si no te basta con eso te juro que si no dejas ese auto no vuelvo a salir contigo. Y en cuanto te gradúes y ese puesto de Ingeniero en Jefe sea tuyo, te compraras… te compraras… UN VOLVO.

-Nessie cada día te pareces más a tu Madre – dijo él.

-Gracias por el cumplido – dije con el tono más irónico que pude.

Corrí por los pasillos del hospital con Charlotte y Jacob pisándome los talones, sabía perfectamente a dónde dirigirme pues durante el último año había hecho trabajo comunitario que me hacia conocer cada piso y cada unidad. El Abuelo Carlisle estaba más que eufórico cuando le dije que me habían aceptado en la Universidad de Seattle y que seguiría sus pasos y los de Papá estudiando Medicina. Ambos se mostraron muy sorprendidos y pensaron que mi deseo era algo repentino al conocer cuáles eran las profesiones de ambos, pero Mamá pudo explicarles de mi deseo desde que tenía 14 años y las tantas veces que también hice trabajo comunitario en California a fin de conocer mejor el movimiento en un hospital. Mamá aún no podía explicarse cómo podía soportar el olor de la sangre, ya que ella con solo hacerlo sufría mareos, pero para mí parecía algo tan normal.

Le había prometido a Mamá que estaría en cada fase del proceso y en este momento me sentía culpable de no haber seguido mis presentimientos y haberme quedado con ella en casa aquella mañana. Tan solo llevaba media hora de mi primera clase cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, toda la familia sabía que no me gustaba que interrumpieran alguna de mis clases, pero el vibrar del móvil y el titilante nombre de "Tía Alice" que aparecía reflejado en la pantalla solo podían ser por una razón. Mi móvil no paro un momento en su vibración, cuando Claire a mi lado se dio cuenta de mi rostro, comenzó a recoger mis cosas sin hacer ni una sola pregunta y minutos después salí de mi clase totalmente apresurada mientras Claire me hacia señales de que todo saldría bien. Cuando al fin tome la llamaba, podía escuchar los gritos eufóricos de Tía Rosalie y de Tía Alice que solo repetían "ya vienen, ya vienen" y eso solo me confirmo lo que ya sospechaba.

Tarde menos tiempo en encontrar a Jacob y sacarlo de su clase que él en encender su cacharro, pero no podía hacer más nada si me queridísimo Volvo había quedado en casa por la insistencia de Jacob de llevarme a la Universidad aquella mañana.

No podía esperar en el lobby por la llegada de los ascensores cuando vi a unas diez personas también en espera. Comencé a subir lo más rápido que podía las escaleras que me llevarían al segundo piso del North Seattle Women's, cuando note una tercera presencia que nos acompañaba en nuestra carrera.

-¿Sabías que no puedes correr en un hospital princesita? – dijo él.

-¡Oh por supuesto Dr. Cullen! – dije en mi tono más sarcástico –pero sospecho que si tú y yo estamos aquí, las hermanitas Cullen y hasta la Tía Ángela deben estar formando el aquelarre en maternidad y nosotros seremos de las primeras bajas si no nos apresuramos.

Cuando atravesé la puerta del segundo piso, mis primos voltearon sus rostros hacia mí mostrando alivio, escuche sus voces que también empezaban a vociferar por los pasillos.

-¡Están aquí, ya han llegado!

Roce las manos del Abuelo y la Abuela que se encontraron conmigo indicándonos la sala donde se encontraba Mamá y pude ver a los Tíos Ben, Jasper y Emmett palmeando la espalda de Papá mientras le decían.

-Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno hermano.

Cuando por fin pude acceder a la habitación que ocupaba mi Madre, tres muy agitadas mujeres rodeaban su cama incitándola a tranquilizarse. Cuando notaron nuestra presencia en la habitación un grito sonoro por parte de las tres nos sorprendió.

-¡DONDE DEMONIOS SE HABIAN METIDO!

-Emergencia, Paro Cardiaco – dijo Papá.

-La Universidad y el cacharro de Jake – dije yo.

-Desmantelare ese cacharro pieza por pieza, juro que lo hare – dijo Tía Rosalie irritada.

-A quien se le ocurre tener un Paro Cardiaco en este instante – dijo Tía Alice.

Mi Padre y yo solo atinamos a mirarnos, rodar nuestros ojos y acercarnos finalmente a la cama.

-Mamá estoy aquí – dije rápidamente.

-Quédate aquí, quédate, quédate, ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo ella frunciendo el seño.

-Bella, Cielo, yo también estoy aquí – dijo Papá.

-Tu… tu… estúpido Edward Cullen… esto es tu culpa – dijo ella muy irritada, súpose que era el dolor el que empezaba a hablar por ella.

-Son de ambos Cielo, recuerdas, dijiste que había sido producto de todo el amor que no habíamos podido darnos – dijo él.

-¿Pero tenían que ser dos Edward Cullen? POR DIOS, DOS EDWARD – grito ella.

-Calma Mamá – dije tratando de salvar a mi Padre de la reprimenda –recuerdas lo que dijiste, ellos te acompañaran cuando yo no este, estarás muy entretenida y si yo decidiera mudarme de casa…

-NI SE TE OCURRA RENEESME CULLEN, saldrás de casa con el vestido de novia, así tengamos mis hermanas y yo que amarrarte – dijo Mamá, ¿serian así todas las mujeres en medio del parto?

-¡Mamá!

-Oh Nessie, Edward, Oh Dios, Oh Dios.

A pesar de todo no pude evitar sonreír, pertenecer a mi pequeña familia era la aventura más grande que podía haber deseado vivir y que era una realidad magnifica afortunadamente para mi.

Mamá y Papá sonreían todas las mañanas, no había un día en que no los recordara felices, con arrumacos y hasta cursis, pero era una imagen que me encantaba.

La noticia de la pronta llegada de un bebe asombro a muchos, si ellos vivieran en mi casa no se habrían asombrado, pero el hecho de que fueran dos nos tenia más que emocionados a todos.

Las hormonas de mi Madre hicieron de cada día un suceso diferente, había semanas en que adoraba a Jacob de una manera inimaginable y otras en que me decía que alejara a mi novio de ella pues "apestaba", eso jamás se lo dijo a Papá, que la mantenía bastante entretenida en todos los sentidos.

Jane y Alec vendrían pronto a casa y serian recibidos en un hogar amoroso, sabía que me causaría algo de envidia que mis hermanos tuvieran a sus dos Padres desde el principio, no como paso conmigo, pero estaba más que conciente de que esto de ser "hermana mayor" me llenaba de orgullo.

Me prometí a mi misma ser su cómplice, salvarlos del carácter sobreprotector que sabía mostraban mis Padres y ayudarlos a ambos a ser independientes. Jacob también prometió ser un buen cuñado y bromeaba con enseñarle a Alec como ser un buen Quarterback, rogaba por que mi hermano tuviera buena contextura, sino moriría en el intento. También me prometí a mi misma que si Jane encontraba a un chico mayor que le gustara seria la primera en darle buenos consejos… para conservarlo jejeje.

De donde sacaron Papá y Mamá los nombres de los bebes, no tengo la menor idea, solo se que una mañana me dijeron que su decisión estaba tomada, que habían pasado toda la noche pensando en ello y que esos serian los nombres. En realidad dudaba mucho de que hubieran pasado toda la noche "pensando en nombres", por los ruidos que pude escuchar cuando llegue a casa la noche anterior, los únicos nombres que creía que se pronunciaron en esa habitación fueron Bella y Edward, uno en la boca del otro, ninguno más. Daba las gracias a Dios todas las noches de que mi habitación quedara en la otra ala de la casa que habíamos comprado en Seattle, de no ser así, de haber tenido que escuchar a mis Padres, Jacob y yo no habríamos rendido tan bien nuestros exámenes el ultimo año, pues siempre hubiera estado "acelerada", aunque no voy a negar que era fantástico el hecho de que mi Jacob se hubiera convertido en un experto trepando por mi ventana.

-Aaaaahhhh.

La voz de mi Madre me saco de mi burbuja de recuerdos.

-Ya Mamá, se supone que habías hecho esto antes – dije con una risita.

-Si lo hubiera recordado mejor, no estaría aquí.

-Vamos, tan mala he sido.

-NO, no, no ha sido así, tú eres la mejor, no puedo pedir nada más – dijo entre lágrimas.

-Pues si vas a pedir – dije sin más –pues Jane será mil veces mejor que yo, de eso nos vamos a encargar las dos.

-Y yo también – dijo Papá.

-Ves, será una princesa consentida y Alec será un príncipe hermoso que nos volverá locas, te aseguro que querrá entrar a mi cuarto y destrozar mi colección de Barbies y yo querré matarlo por eso – dije entre risitas.

-Si, si, así son los chicos – dijo Papá.

-Entonces debemos tener paciencia, ya que no tengo experiencia con los chicos, solo con las nenas – dijo Mamá.

-Aprenderemos juntos Bella, tu y yo, tu debes enseñarme muchas cosas para que Emmett no se burle de mi, necesito tu ayuda soy un inexperto en esto de niños – Papá dijo todo esto sin pensar, al terminar la frase vi como ambos se tensaban y me miraban con recelo.

-Tranquilos, yo entiendo – dije con la mayor sinceridad que pude colocar en mis palabras –igual nadie me va a quitar el puesto de nieta mayor y consentida, ni el de hija mayor para quitarles las locas ideas de cómo cuidar a los bebes, ni tampoco el de hermana mayor que puede consentir o castigar, si esos dos son angelitos los cuidare con gusto, si son unos demonios mejor que los tranquilicen sus papas – dije con una sonrisa.

-Si claro las cosas difíciles para nosotros siempre no – dijo Mamá –igual los cuidaras, yo me encargare de que lo ha… Aaaaahhhh EDWARD.

-Si Cielo si, acá estoy – dijo Papá, su cara de preocupación era notoria, ¿no se supone que los médicos mantienen el control en estas ocasiones?

-Bella, Bella – dijo el Doctor Muller entrando a la habitación.

-Thomas creo que los bebes son impacientes y yo también – dijo Mamá.

-Vamos Bella, ellos llevan su ritmo.

-Pues están bailando samba y hoy no me gusta esa música.

-Jejeje ya arreglaremos eso – contesto él –que tal Edward ¿como la llevas?

-Debo… e… este… bien, estamos bien…

-Jejeje Si, si, se nota, se nota – reviso a Mamá he hizo unas indicaciones al personal –nos vamos al quirófano, ¿alguien quiere ir conmigo?

-¡YO!

La frase salio de las bocas de todos los presentes en la sala. Había olvidado por un instante que las Tías aún estaban aquí, pero ellas habían estado al pendiente de todo.

-Bueno no creo que todos puedan ir conmigo, así que nos quedamos con el nervioso Padre aunque se nos desmaye en el camino – dijo el Doctor Muller.

Solté la mano de Mamá para dejarla ir con ellos, pero ella se rehúso a hacerlo.

-NO, no, Nessie no te vayas, prometiste estar en todo el proceso.

-Lo se Mami, pero…

-Vamos Bella esto va bastante rápido – dijo el Doctor.

-No, Nessie, Nessie – dijo Mamá con angustia.

Mire a los ojos del Doctor Muller con cara de suplica, no podía negar que yo también quería estar allí.

-Ok, ok, futura colega, talvez tu puedas levantar a tu Padre del piso, por su cara tan pálida no creo que aguante mucho.

Tenia razón, no se quien estaba más nervioso, si Mamá o Papá, me dije a mi misma que seria muy difícil levantarlo del piso si de verdad se desmayaba, pensé en ese instante que mejor era tener al Tío Emmett en quirófano por si acaso.

Cuando salimos de la habitación rumbo al quirófano toda la familia estaba afuera, cada uno fue rozando las manos de Mamá mientras avanzaba, la Abuela le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, diciéndole que estaba orgullosa de ella y las Tías le recordaban que esperarían para vestir a los príncipes cuando estuvieran listos.

No solté la mano de Mamá en ningún instante, pero sentí la mano de alguien más que tomaba la que aún mantenía libre, no necesite voltear, conocía ese calor. Él se acerco a mi oído y me dijo susurrando:

-Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti y te amo.

Sabia que por más que peleáramos y nos disgustáramos, no podíamos estar mucho tiempo sin reconciliarnos, amaba a ese hombre, no importaba lo necio que fuera con ese cacharro. Me gire mientras la camilla seguía su curso, para mover mis labios sin ningún tipo de sonido, diciéndole "te amo" y guiñándole un ojo.

En el quirófano los ruidos se acrecentaron, tanto los gruñidos o los quejidos de Mamá como el movimiento rápido de las enfermeras y los asistentes, dos grandes cunas fueron colocadas a ambos lados de Mamá y dos equipos estaban listos para atender a cada uno de los gemelos, esto del nacimiento de los hijos de un Doctor tenía sus ventajas.

No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que el Doctor pidiera a Mamá que comenzara a pujar con ganas y no mucho más antes de escuchar un sonoro llanto que callo todos los murmullos de la sala.

-Es un niño – dijo el Doctor Muller -¿Quien corta el cordón?

Papá dejo la mano de Mamá con reticencia, pero sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al contemplar a Alec, luego de cortar el cordón volvió con rapidez con Mamá mientras el bebe era llevado por el equipo a revisarlo.

-Bien Bella, solo uno más, solo uno más – dijo el Doctor.

El proceso tampoco duro mucho, mi hermana debía tener excelentes pulmones, pues su llanto fue mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

-Perfecto, ¿Quién lo corta ahora?

Papá no se movió del lado de Mamá y ambos me miraron instándome a que me moviera. Tome la tijera con miedo, comprendí a Papá y sus miedos en el momento en que corte el apéndice, pero eso paso de la manera más veloz pues solo tenia ojos para ver a la nena.

Ambos bebes fueron revisados por los equipos y envueltos en mantas antes de llevárselos a Mamá. Cuando los tuvo en sus brazos su llanto fue indetenible, aunque una gran sonrisa se presentaba en su rostro.

Ambos bebes eran rosados, arrugaditos y absolutamente hermosos, esos eran mis hermanos.

La carita de mi hermana era encantadora, sus ojitos fuertemente cerrados y sus labios haciendo pucheros, mientras sus manitos estaban buscando algo a lo cual asirse. Lleve mi dedo a su mano y ella lo apretó fuerte, no pude evitar empezar a llorar en ese instante. No me cansaba de mirarla, mi nariz estaba allí, también mi boca, cuando levante mi cabeza y pude ver a Alec tomando también un dedo de la mano de Papá, note que él también era igual a nosotras, seriamos un trío fantástico y la Abuela estaría orgullosa de colocar nuestra fotografía encima de la chimenea en la Mansión de Seattle.

Los ojitos de ambos permanecían aun cerrados e internamente desee que ambos tuvieran los ojos de Papá, se verían tan hermosos, Jane seria una mezcla increíble entre Charlotte y yo, aunque su cabello color chocolate me recordaría a Mamá el resto de la vida, mientras Alec tendría talvez una preciosa melena dorada igual a la del Abuelo.

Y como si ambos hubieran escuchado mis pensamientos, al mismo tiempo, ambos abrieron sus ojos y cuatro hermosas esmeraldas resplandecieron a la vista de todos. Mamá no pudo resistirse al gemido que salio de su garganta, mientras escuchaba el pequeño sollozo que tenia Papá.

PERFECTOS, mis hermanos eran realmente perfectos, nada ni nadie haría que olvidara este día y no creo que sería más feliz de lo que ya era, aunque… cuando llegara mi turno y un pequeño Black estuviera en mis brazos, mi vida estaría completa.

…

…

-0000000-


End file.
